Story About Us
by Arisa Adachi
Summary: No summary :: LAST CHAP APDET :: Pairing: KyuMin, YeWook, ZhouRy, HaeHyuk, YesungxOC :: RNR plis?
1. Chapter 1

…

**Story About Us**

By

Arisa Adachi

…

Pairing :: KyuMin, YeWook, ZhouRy, dan HaeHyuk (yang ini cuma brothership doing)

Disclaimer :: Super Junior sah milik SMEnt dan membernya milik diri mereka masing-masing. Kecuali untuk Henry sama Jino sah milik saia *digampar*

Warning :: BoysxBoys, OOC, gaje,

Setting :: Tahun 20XX, tapi nanti akan berubah… pokoknya setting waktu disesuaikan dah~

Ini masih intro doang, cerita inti kemungkinan di chap depan ^^

…

**(Henry PoV)**

"Selamat pagi eomma, pagi ini cuacanya cerah seperti biasa. Aku harap hari ini juga eomma baik-baik saja di surga sana" aku tersenyum menatap foto seorang namja imut didepanku, "aku rindu sekali pada eomma" bisikku lirih.

Mungkin kalian heran, aku memanggil 'eomma' pada seorang namja. Tapi ya begitulah. Eomma-ku agak berbeda, eomma-ku seorang namja. Lalu appa-ku? Ya tentu saja appa-ku juga seorang namja.

Dengan kata lain kedua orang tuaku adalah namja. Tidak perlu heran, dengan teknologi saat ini bahkan seorang namja pun bisa hamil dan melahirkan dengan baik dan benar (?) seperti yeojya normal. Walau begitu, tetap saja seorang namja tidak bisa menyusui bayi yang dilahirkannya, untungnya sudah ada susu kaleng yang gizinya seimbang dengan ASI biasa.

"Henlii-hyung~ main yukkk~" aku menoleh kebelakang dan terkejut melihat si kembar HaeHyuk berlarian di kamarku.

"Ommo~ Hae! Hyuk! Jangan lari-larian di kamar dong!" sergahku agak keras.

"Hueee~ Henli-hyung malaa~hh" aduh, aku malah membuat si cengeng Hyuk nangis.

"E-eh mianhae, Hyukkie-chagi, hyung nggak marah kok" aku buru-buru mendiamkan Eunhyuk, walau kecil begini tapi kalau menangis keras banget.

Brugh!

Aku menoleh kebelakang. Dan kulihat Hae berbaring di bawah tempat tidurku. Wajahnya memerah seperti menahan sakit. Dugaanku dia jatuh dari tempat tidurku. Kalau begitu… jangan-jangan…

Hana

Dul

Set

"HUAAAAAA….!" Tuh kan nangis…

"Hiks" gawat! "HUEEEE~…" aish… kenapa Hyukkie malah ikutan nangis?

"Hae, Hyuk, ada apa? Kok ribut sekali?" huft… aku menghela napas lega ketika melihat Wookie ahjumma di pintu kamarku. Wookie ahjumma adalah satu-satunya namja yang bisa menenangkan duo HaeHyuk ini. Wookie ahjumma memang seorang namja, tapi aku tetap memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'ahjumma'

"Huuueee~ eomma~~" dengan manjanya Hyuk berlari ke Wookie ahjumma dan langsung memeluknya diikuti adik kembarnya.

"Hiks, hiks, kenapa Hyuk yang peluk eomma? Kan yang jatuh aku" keluh Hae manja, mukanya bertekuk dan mulutnya mengerucut. Lucu sekali.

"Yee~ salah Hae dong! Siapa cepat dia dapat!" balas Hyuk sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Sudah, sudah" lerai Wookie ahjumma, matanya kemudian memandang ke arahku, "Henry, itu sarapannya dimakan, nanti keburu dingin"

"Nae ahjumma" dan tanpa disuruh dua kali aku langsung melesat turun ke bawah.

"Ne, ahjumma, appa mana?" tanyaku ke Wookie ahjumma yang sedang menyendokkan nasi ke piring Hyuk yang sedari tadi tidak berhenti mengoceh.

"Kyuhyun belum pulang, mungkin dia bermalam di laboratoriumnya" jawab Wookie ahjumma. Aku menghela napas pelan.

Appa-ku Cho Kyuhyun, adalah seorang ilmuwan jenius. Dan sebagai seorang ilmuwan sudah pasti appa sering berada di laboratoriumnya. Tapi tidak perlu sesering ini 'kan? Sudah tiga hari ini appa tidak pulang.

"Aku kangen appa…" bisikku lirih. Tapi kemudian aku menutup mulutku cepat. Kulirik Wookie ahjumma, matanya kelihatan sedih.

"Hae juga kangen appa, Hyuk juga kan?" si kecil Hae bersuara di tengah kegiatan mengunyah sarapan.

Hyuk mengangguk, "Nae," mata bulatnya beralih ke Wookie ahjumma, "eomma, appa mana~?" tanyanya manja.

Wookie ahjumma hanya berusaha tersenyum, tetapi matanya menunjukkan kesedihan. Aku segera bertindak, buru-buru kualihkan pembicaraan.

"Hyuk tahu tidak? Kalau makan sambil ngomong bisa bikin Pak Nasi yang ada di perut Hyuk jadi marah" ujarku dengan nada seserius mungkin. Aku berusaha menahan tawa ketika kulihat mata Hyuk melebar kaget.

"Heee? Mianhae ya Pak Naci…" ujarnya sambil menepuk perutnya.

"Makanya Hyuk jangan ngomong dong" sahut Hae.

"Hae cendili juga ngomong tuh" seru Hyuk membuat Hae cepat-cepat membekap mulutnya sendiri. Anak-anak ini memang terkadang lucu sekali.

Kualihkan pandanganku ke Wookie ahjumma, beliau terlihat sedih. Tidak perlu bertanya. Aku tahu apa yang terjadi. Kekasih Wookie ahjumma, Yesung ahjussi pergi meninggalkannya begitu tahu Wookie ahjumma sedang mengandung.

Ya, Wookie ahjumma mengandung Hae dan Hyuk ketika beliau belum menikah dengan Yesung ahjussi. Begitu tahu Wookie ahjumma hamil dan menuntut Yesung ahjussi untuk menikahinya, Yesung ahjussi justru pergi begitu saja. Sebagai teman, saat itulah eomma membantu Wookie ahjumma dengan mengajaknya tinggal bersama sampai Wookie ahjumma mendapat pekerjaan yang mampu menghidupi dirinya sendiri dan janin yang dikandungnya.

Dan ditengah keterpurukan karena dikhianati, Wookie ahjumma bangkit untuk memperbaiki kehidupannya yang kacau lantaran kehadiran janin yang tidak diinginkan. Hebatnya, tiga bulan sebelum melahirkan, Wookie ahjumma sudah punya pekerjaan tetap dan cukup untuk menghidupinya. Saat Hyuk dan Hae lahir umurku sekitar sebelas tahun dan sekarang umurku enam belas tahun.

Meski sudah tidak tinggal serumah lagi, Wookie ahjumma sering mengunjungiku seperti ini. Beliau tahu aku sering sendirian di rumah. Sejak kematian eomma, appa jadi lebih sering mengurung diri di laboratoriumnya. Seolah-olah dia melupakan kalau dia masih memiliki aku.

Saking seringnya ke rumah, Wookie ahjumma bahkan sudah memiliki kunci candangan rumah. Bagiku Wookie ahjumma sudah kuanggap seperti eomma-ku sendiri dan HaeHyuk sebagai adik kandungku.

"Henry, ayo cepat sarapannya!" aduh, karena banyak melamun aku jadi lupa sarapan. Kulihat Hae dan Hyuk sudah siap-siap mau sekolah. Buru-buru kuhabiskan sarapanku dan langsung menyambar tasku.

Dan seperti biasanya, pagi ini pun aku diantar dengan mobilnya Wookie ahjumma. Kebetulan arah sekolahku dengan TK-nya Hae dan Hyuk searah. Setelah mengantar Hae dan Hyuk ke sekolah , Wookie ahjumma langsung berangkat ke tempat kerjanya. Otomatis rumah jadi kosong sampai aku pulang sekolah nanti.

"Gomawo, ahjumma"

"Bye, bye Henli hyuu~ng" teriak Hae dan Hyuk bersamaan. Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

…

Aku membuang pandangan ke jendela. Aish… kelas benar-benar ribut. Mentang-mentang tidak ada guru jadi seenaknya.

"Henry-chagi~" aku memutar bola mataku kesal. Sudah kelas ribut, sekarang namja satu ini malah menggodaku.

"Apa, Zhou Mi?" tanyaku dingin. Tapi justru itu membuatnya makin tersenyum, "Henry imut deh" eeh! Apa-apaan ini? Dia malah memelukku! Aku memang sudah lama berteman dengan namja ini lantaran orang tua kami adalah teman dekat, tapi tidak perlu sampai memeluk begini 'kan?

"Saranghaeyo chagiya~" aissh… dia mengatakannya lagi! Tanpa pikir-pikir segera aku melepaskan diri dari pelukannya.

"Henry-chagi mau kemana!" kudengar dia berteriak dibelakang. Aish, benar-benar berisik.

…

Langit sedang biru-birunya. Awan putih bagai kapas terlihat berserak, sesekali semilir angin meniup rambutku yang lembut seperti rambut eomma.

Uuh~ I miss you mom

Aku memeluk erat lututku. Saat ini aku sangat merindukan eomma. Eomma pergi meninggalkanku sekitar empat tahun yang lalu. Waktu itu umurku masih dua belas tahun. Eomma meninggal karena sebuah kecelakaan. Aku masih ingat saat terakhir kali aku berbicara dengan eomma.

Malam itu eomma pulang lembur dan eomma meminta maaf padaku karena lemburnya itu membuatnya tidak bisa hadir di pertunjukan biola-ku.

"Jeongmal mianhae, chagiya" masih kuingat pembicaraan terakhir melalui telepon.

"Eomma jahat!" seruku kesal. Kudengar eomma menghela napas, "Ne chagi, sebagai permintaan maaf, kau mau apa?" tanya eomma, "chocolate cake atau strawberry cake?"

Aku berpikir sejenak. Waktu itu entah kenapa aku ingin sekali makan chocolate cake, tapi aku menjawab strawberry cake. Karena eomma juga suka kue itu aku berpikir untuk memakannya bersama eomma.

Dan itulah kesalahanku. Toko yang menjual strawberry cake berbeda dengan toko menjual chocolate cake. Saat itu aku sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa toko strawberry cake itu mendadak mengalami kebakaran. Sebagian besar yang berada didalam toko itu meninggal dunia, termasuk eomma-ku.

Aku benar-benar menyesal, kalau saja aku memilih chocolate cake waktu itu mungkin eomma masih disini bersamaku. Berkali-kali Wookie ahjumma berkata kalau ini bukan kesalahanku. Tapi tetap saja…

Aku menengadahkan kepalaku. Rasanya mood-ku benar-benar tidak bagus untuk belajar hari ini. Apa boleh buat, hari ini aku pulang cepat saja ah.

"Lho? Mau kemana Henry-chagi?" tanya koala yang menyebalkan itu ketika aku kembali ke kelas untuk mengambil tas.

"Pulang" jawabku singkat. Tapi reaksi namja itu justru berlebihan, tangannya mencengkeram bahuku kuat, matanya menunjukkan rasa khawatir yang sangat, "Gwaenchanayo chagiya?"

"Gwaenchana!" sahutku cepat, "dan berhentilah memanggilku chagiya!"

"Waeyo? Kau tidak suka?"

Aku tidak menjawab, hanya memandang Zhou Mi kesal.

"Kenapa tidak jawab Henry-chagi? Kau marah padaku? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?"

"SEMUA YANG ADA PADA DIRIMU ADALAH KESALAHAN!" aku berteriak di depan wajah Zhou Mi. Wajah Zhou Mi mendadak pucat dan menegang. Wajar, walau aku membencinya tapi aku tidak pernah membentaknya.

Kelas yang semula ribut seperti medan perang mendadak hening. Bisa kurasakan semua di kelas menatap ke arahku dan Zhou Mi. Well, tepatnya ke arahku. Aku tidak biasa berteriak dan teman-temanku lebih mengenalku sebagai sosok yang pendiam.

"Cih" aku mendorong bahu Zhou Mi kasar dan meninggalkan kelas begitu saja. Aku kesal. Kesal pada kelas yang ribut. Kesal pada Zhou Mi yang menyebalkan. Kesal pada appa yang tidak pernah pulang.

Dan…

Kesal pada diriku sendiri yang sudah membunuh eomma.

…

"Henli-hyuuung!" Hyuk berlari ke arahku dan memelukku erat. Ya, tadinya aku ingin pulang ke rumah tapi mengingat rumah dalam keadaan kosong seperti itu hanya membuatku semakin kesal. Maka kuputuskan untuk ke TK-nya Hyuk dan Hae.

Aku sering ke TK ini dan aku juga kenal dekat dengan pengajar disini, selain itu kalau sedang ada waktu senggang aku sering menjadi pengajar disini. Tidak dibayar, hanya keinginanku saja. Jadi jangan heran kalau aku boleh masuk ke kelas.

"Henli-hyung nggak cekolah?" tanya Hyuk padaku. Mukanya kelihatan polos sekali waktu menanyakan itu.

Kutundukkan badanku agar sejajar dengan bocah berumur lima tahun itu, "Ani, hyung kangen sama Hyuk makanya hyung kemari" jawabku, "Hae mana?"

"Tuh" Hyuk menunjuk ke saudara kembarnya yang sedang asyik main mobil-mobilan.

Aku hanya manggut-manggut. Kuhampiri Hae yang sedang main dan tanpa peringatan langsung kupeluk dia dari belakang.

"Ouwwwaaaa~" seru Hae kaget, "Henli hyung~!" serunya dengan nada manja begitu tahu akulah yang sudah mengagetkannya.

Brugh! Aku agak terkejut ketika aku merasakan seseorang memelukku dari belakang. Eunhyuk rupanya. Si Mungil itu kelihatan merengut, "Kenapa Hae aja yang dipeluk? Hyuk juga mau~" aku tertawa, kuusap rambut Eunhyuk dan kupeluk dia erat.

"Henry-sshi?" aku menoleh dan mendapati seorang ahjumma menatapku heran, "kau tidak bilang mau kemari"

Ahjumma itu adalah kepala sekolah di TK-nya HaeHyuk, "Mianhae, tadi mendadak ingin ketemu mereka ini" ujarku sambil menunjuk Hyuk yang memeluk kakiku dan Hae yang kembali sibuk dengan mobil-mobilannya.

Ahjumma itu hanya manggut-manggut, "Ne ahjumma, saya mau mengajak Hae dan Hyuk makan es krim, boleh Hae dan Hyuk pulang lebih cepat?" mata Hae dan Hyuk langsung berbinar begitu mendengarnya.

Ahjumma baik hati itu tersenyum "Karena hari ini Hyuk dan Hae sudah jadi anak baik, jadi saya ijinkan"

"Horeeee~!" teriak Hae dan Hyuk bersamaan.

…

"Hyuung lama~" pekik Hae dari kejauhan.

Saat ini kami sedang berjalan menuju sebuah mobil van penjual es krim di taman. Tempat favorit si kembar ini.

"Bukan hyung yang lama, tapi kalian yang terlalu semangat" balasku.

"Kalian mau es krim apa?"

"Hyung aku mau ec kyim ctlobelli~" seru Hyuk bersemangat. Aku mengangguk, "Hae mau es krim apa?"

"Umm~ Hae mau kayak Hyuk juga!"

Aku tersenyum dan memesan ke penjual es krim itu, "Ne, es krim strawberry dua lalu es krim coklat satu"

Ahjussi itu tersenyum ramah dan langsung membuat es krim pesananku. Tidak perlu menunggu lama, karena kini aku dan si kembar ini sedang menikmati es krim di bangku yang memang di sediakan oleh penjualnya.

"Es krim-nya enak tidak?"

Hyuk mengangguk, "Ne, enak hyung! Hae bagaimana?"

"…"

"Hae…?"

Aku menoleh ke bocah yang satunya. Es krim-nya masih utuh di tangan sementara matanya terlihat sedang melihat sesuatu. Aku arahkan pandanganku ke objek yang dilihat oleh Hae.

Hmm… seorang namja dewasa dan seorang bocah kecil.

"Waeyo Hae?" tanyaku pada Hae. Hae tidak langsung menjawab, dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari kedua namja tadi dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hae kenapa?" kali ini Hyuk yang bertanya.

"Hyunng…" suara Hae bergetar, kalau begini sih biasanya tanda-tanda mau menangis.

"Ne, waeyo Hae?" tanyaku selembut mungkin. Bisa gawat kalau Hae menangis disini. Dan lagi kalau Hae menangis Hyuk pasti juga ikut nangis. Sementara yang bisa mendiamkan mereka cuma Wookie ahjumma.

"Hyung… cebenalnya… appa Hae ada dimana?"

Deg!

"K-kenapa Hae bertanya begitu?"

Mata Hae mulai berkaca-kaca. Sekarang aku tidak terlalu khawatir tentang apakah mereka akan menangis atau tidak. Karena sekarang aku sedang bingung bagaimana menjelaskan ke mereka tentang appa mereka.

"Hae mau ketemu appa…" Hae tidak menangis, hanya suaranya yang makin bergetar dan matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Kulirik ke arah Hyuk yang sedari tadi diam. Hemm… ternyata bocah itu sudah duluan menangis. Tumben menangisnya tidak meraung-raung.

"Hae, Hyuk…" panggilku, "appa kalian sedang berada di satu tempat yang jauh" bohong. Sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana kondisi Yesung ahjussi saat ini.

"Dimana hyung?" tanya Hae lagi.

"Pokoknya ditempat yang jauh"

"Apa appa akan pulang?"

Aku mengangguk, "Ne, appa Hyuk dan Hae pasti akan pulang, asal Hyuk dan Hae jadi anak baik. Tidak menangis dan tidak merepotkan eomma" mendengar perkataanku cepat-cepat Hae menggosok matanya.

"Hyuk juga jangan menangis dong! Nanti appa tidak pulang-pulang" serunya pada bocah disampingnya. Aku tersenyum. Dalam hati aku mengerti apa yang mereka rasakan. Aku merindukan eomma, sementara mereka merindukan appa mereka. Merindukan seseorang yang mau bagaimana pun ingin bertemu tidak akan bisa bertemu.

Hyuk mengangguk sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Ne, ayo kita lanjutkan makan es krim-nya!" seruku bersemangat. Tapi mereka hanya diam sambil menatap es krim masing-masing yang sudah… meleleh?

"Hyung… beli lagi~"

Aishh…

Harusnya kukatakan juga kalau mau appa mereka cepat pulang mereka juga tidak boleh merepotkan hyung mereka.

…

Jam 21:00. Aku sedang belajar ketika aku mendengar ponselku bergetar, kulirik layar ponselku…

'pabbo-Zhou Mi calling…'

Cih, ini entah sudah keberapa kalinya dia menelepon. Mau diangkat, aku sedang malas berbicara dengannya. Well, bukan sedang malas sih, aku memang selalu malas kalau berbicara dengannya.

Tapi kalau tidak diangkat, mungkin sampai 100 tahun ke depan pun dia masih akan menelponku. Sigh…

"Yeobosseyo" dengan segala keengganan TERPAKSA aku angkat teleponnya.

"Henry-chagi!" shit, dia masih memanggilku dengan nama itu, "Ne, jeongmal mianhae" suranya terdengar lemah dan iba.

"It's okey Mi, aku sudah melupakannya" kudengar dia menghela napas lega, "lalu… aku juga minta maaf karena sudah membentakmu"

"Tidak apa. Lalu… apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku mengernyit heran, "maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak biasa pulang cepat dan lagi kau juga membentakku, kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku terdiam, entah kenapa saat ini suara Zhou Mi terdengar lebih berwibawa, dia terkesan… lebih dewasa…

"Aku baik-baik saja" jawabku pelan. Yah baik-baik saja… kurasa…

"Aku tahu kau bohong, Henry. Tapi terserah padamu mau cerita atau tidak, hanya saja ketika kau membutuhkan tempat untuk mengadu, kau tahu aku selalu ada untukmu"

"I-iya… gomawo"

"Ok, well… selamat malam, chagiya"

"Selamat malam" pik. Omooo~ mukaku entah kenapa terasa panas. Zhou Mi ditelepon tadi entah kenapa tidak seperti biasanya. Dan lagi sepertinya aku lupa memarahinya karena dia memanggilku 'chagiya'

Kulirik ke arah kasurku. Si kembar Hae dan Hyuk terlihat tertidur pulas. Wajar saja, tadi kami jalan-jalan sampai jam enam.

Ceklek

Kudengar suara pintu terbuka. Siapa ya? Ini masih jam 9 jadi tidak mungkin yang membuka pintu adalah Wookie ahjumma, soalnya Wookie ahjumma pulang sekitar jam sepuluh.

Ah jangan-jangan…

Cepat-cepat aku keluar dari kamar dan turun ke lantai satu. Semoga tebakanku benar.

"Appa!" pekikku ketika aku melihat siapa yang datang. Tebakanku benar, itu memang appa.

Sementara appa tidak berkata apa-apa. Beliau hanya berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya dan aku mengikuti appa dari belakang.

"Waeyo Henry?" tanya appa sambil membelakangiku sementara tangannya sibuk mencari berkas-berkas.

"Ne, appa, semester kemarin nilai raportku tinggi lho appa" ya, nilai raport dua bulan yang lalu.

"Lalu kau minta hadiah begitu?" tanya appa sambil masih membelakangiku.

Aku mengangguk, "Begitulah"

"Kalau begitu apa yang kau inginkan?" kali ini appa menatapku.

"Emm, aku mau memancing di danau bersama appa" ya, memancing. Hobiku dan appa. Dulu sewaktu eomma masih hidup kami sering memancing setiap minggu.

"Ani, appa tidak bisa, appa banyak kerjaan" jawab appa dingin.

"A-aku hanya meminta waktu appa sedikit saja, apa memang tidak bisa?"

"Appa sibuk"

"Appa selalu saja sibuk! Sejak kematian eomma, appa seolah melupakanku!" seruku kuat. Kesabaranku sudah sampai batasnya. Appa menatapku dingin dari balik kacamatanya.

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti anak kecil"

"Aku memang anak kecil!" bentakku, "Aku anak kecil yang ditinggal mati oleh eomma-nya dan dilupakan oleh appa-nya!"

"Cho Henry! Jaga bicaramu! Aku ini appa-mu! Apa pantas kau berbicara dengan nada seperti itu dengan orang tuamu, hah!"

"Orang tua?" suaraku melemah, "bagaimana mungkin appa masih bisa menyebut diri appa sebagai orang tuaku! Appa tidak pernah ada untukku! Appa melupakanku! Appa…"

Plakk!

"Kubilang jaga bicaramu Cho Henry"

Aku terdiam. Pipiku terasa panas. Ini pertama kalinya appa menamparku, "Aku kini mengerti appa. Kau bukan siapa-siapaku. Orang tuaku hanya Cho Sungmin. Kau bukan siapa-siapaku" air mataku mulai mengalir. Aku hanya meminta waktu untuk bersama appa. Bukankah dia mengatakan bahwa dia adalah orang tuaku? Lalu kenapa dia tidak pernah ada untukku? Kenapa dia meninggalkanku? Melupakan bahwa dia masih memiliki seorang anak yang sangat membutuhkan perhatiannya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengerti dirimu, kau egois!"

"BUKAN AKU YANG EGOIS! TETAPI APPA!" pekikku. Tidak peduli kalau Hae dan Hyuk akan terbangun karena suaraku.

Appa menatapku marah. Tangannya terangkat dan menamparku keras, "Kau benar-benar keterlaluan! Dimana sopan santunmu!"

"Aku tidak perlu bersopan-santun didepan orang yang bukan siapa-siapaku"

"Kau…" Plakk. Satu tamparan di pipi kiri. "Tidak tahu diri" Plakk. Dan satu lagi di pipi kanan.

"Cho Kyuhyun!" aku tersentak begitu mendengar sebuah suara yang sangat kukenal, "Apa-apaan kau! Kau memukul anakmu sendiri!"

"Dia bukan anakku, Wookie" appa masih menatapku dengan pandangan dingin, "anakku sudah lama mati bersama Sungmin" bersamaan dengan itu appa pergi meninggalkanku.

Wookie ahjumma hanya memandangku dan appa secara bergantian dengan pandangan heran, "sebenarnya ada apa Henry-ah? Kenapa kau bisa bertengkar dengan appa-mu?"

"Ahjumma tidak dengar dia bilang apa tadi? Dia mengatakan anaknya sudah lama mati, itu artinya aku bukan anaknya"

"Henry! Jangan bicara begitu! Walau apapun yang terjadi Kyuhyun tetaplah appamu!"

Aku tidak menjawab. Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar rumah. Bisa kudengar Wookie ahjumma memanggilku tetapi aku tidak peduli. Yang kubutuhkan saat ini hanyalah eomma.

(Henry PoV end)

Wookie hanya menatap punggung Henry yang perlahan menghilang dari balik pintu. Dia sadar dengan kondisi Henry yang sedang emosi begini, apapun yang dia katakan sama sekali tidak akan didengar oleh Henry.

"Haaaahhh" Wookie menghela napasnya, matanya menatap sebuah pigura foto tidak jauh dari situ. Ditatapnya sosok namja yang sedang tersenyum lebar seraya memeluk seorang bocah yang sedang memeluk biolanya, "kau pergi terlalu cepat, Minnie"

"Eomma~"

Wookie membalikkan badannya. Dilihatnya kedua buah hatinya mengintip dari balik dinding. Wajah keduanya terlihat ketakutan, terutama Eunhyuk.

Wookie tersenyum, "Gwaenchanayo, kemarilah" dan tanpa perlu disuruh dua kali saudara kembar itu langsung berlari ke arah eommanya.

"Eomma, Henli-hyung mau kemana?" tanya Hae. Bocah itu tidak menangis. Dia memang selalu berusaha untuk tidak menangis kalau Hyuk sudah menangis, alasannya karena Hae tidak ingin Hyuk semakin bertambah sedih kalau dia menangis.

"Ne, Henry hyung…"

"Hiks eomma~ ayo cari Henli hyung~ hiks hiks, habisnya dilual gelap cekali, bagaimana kalau Henli hyung telcecat dan tidak pulang-pulang cepelti appa?" Wookie terdiam menatap putra sulungnya. Dia benar-benar peduli pada orang sekitarnya.

Wookie memandang jam dinding. Sudah jam setengah sebelas, walaupun Henry seorang namja tetapi membiarkannya diluar jam segini tetap saja berbahaya.

"Ne, Hyuk dan Hae disini saja" Wookie melepaskan Hyuk dari pelukannya, "eomma mau mencari Henry dulu"

"Eomma jangan lama-lama~" seru Hyuk.

Pintu tertutup rapat. Tapi sedetik kemudian Hae menarik tangan Hyuk dan kembali membuka pintu. Setelah yakin bahwa eomma-nya sudah tidak kelihatan lagi. Hae langsung bergegas pergi sambil menarik tangan Hyuk tentunya.

"H-hae! Kita mau kemana!" tanya Hyuk.

"Kita cali Henli hyung!"

"Eh!" Hyuk menarik tangannya, "Hae tidak dengal kata eomma? Eomma bilang kita tidak boleh kemana-mana!"

"Kau tidak ingat Henli hyung bilang apa tadi ciang?"

"Eh?" Hyuk memiringkan kepalanya.

"Henli hyung bilang kalau mau appa cepat pulang, kita tidak melepotkan eomma! Jadi ayo kita cali Henli hyung juga"

Mata Hyuk membulat, "Benal juga! Hae pintal!"

"Tentu caja! Kan Hae anak appa!" seru Hae bangga.

"Telus, kita mau cali kemana Hae?"

"Hmmm" Hae kelihatan berpikir. Sedetik kemudian wajahnya terlihat cerah, "Hyuk macih ingat temannya Henli hyung yang tinggi itu yang celing kemali?"

"Euum~ Mimi hyung?"

"Nae! Kita cali ke lumahnya aja! Ciapa tau Henli hyung ada dicana!"

"kalau tidak ada?"

"Cetidaknya kita cudah belucaha mencali Henli hyung"

Hyuk manggut-manggut, "Telus, Hae tahu lumahnya Mimi hyung?"

Hae mengangkat bahunya, "tanya olang caja"

"Memangnya ada olang dilual jam cegini?"

Hae menatap Hyuk. Matanya memicing menatap kembarannya itu, "Hyuk mau bantuin nggak cih?"

"E-eh iya!"

"Kalau begitu jangan tanya-tanya lagi"

Dan Eunhyuk hanya bisa menurut. Dia tidak berani kalau harus berhadapan dengan Donghae yang sudah kesal begitu.

…

Kota Seoul dimalam hari memang bukanlah tempat dan waktu yang tepat untuk berjalan-jalan. Ditambah dengan titik-titik air yang turun dari kelam malam, semakin menjadikan hawa dingin sebagai satu-satunya selimut kota itu.

Namun kelihatannya hal itu tidak diperdulikan oleh namja berusia 16 tahun ini. Namja itu tetap berjalan tanpa arah yang pasti hanya dengan mengenakan kaos tipis berlengan pendek dan celana hitam panjang yang jelas tidak bisa melindunginya dari hawa dingin. Tubuhnya gemetar karena dingin.

Henry –namja itu- duduk di pinggir trotoar. Menatap jalanan yang sunyi dari kendaraan. Tentu saja sunyi, memang siapa yang mau keluar dimalam dingin begini? Hanya orang bodoh atau orang-yang-baru-saja-beertengkar-dengan-appanya, seperti Henry.

"Hei, lihat… apa yang bocah itu lakukan di tengah malam seperti ini?" Henry memalingkan wajahnya ke arah suara dan mendapati dua namja dewasa menatapnya dengan pandangan… nafsu?

"Bocah, kalau mau jual diri jangan disini… hahahaha" seru namja yang satunya.

Henry memicingkan matanya kesal, "Heh! Pergi kalian dari sini! Dasar menjijikkan!"

"Apa katamu! Dasar tidak tahu sopan santun!" balas salah satu namja itu.

"Untuk apa aku bersopan santun dengan orang macam kalian, hah!" kelihatannya Henry benar-benar sudah kehilangan emosi atas dirinya.

Bugh!

Namja dewasa itu meninju pipi tembem Henry kuat.

"Apa yang-"

Bugh!

Satu lagi serangan. Kali ini berupa pukulan dan mengena telak di perut Henry. Namja bermarga Cho itu tersungkur. Tangannya menekan kuat pada perutnya yang serasa mau pecah.

Tapi tampaknya namja tidak merasa kasihan sama sekali. Diangkatnya kakinya dan dengan kuat menginjak pinggang Henry.

"Uagh!"

Henry merasa pandangannya mulai berkunang-kunang. Samar-samar dilihatnya kedua namja itu menatapnya dengan pandangan yang agak berbeda. Sekali lagi namja itu menendang perut Henry kuat. Membuat posisinya berubah menjadi telentang.

"Hehehe… Kau manis juga…"

"Mungkin tidak apa-apa kalau kita bermain-main sebentar"

Henry membulatkan matanya ketika salah satu dari namja itu menindih tubuhnya dan menahan kedua tangannya, "A-apa-apaan kau! Menyingkir dariku!"

Namja itu menyeringai, "Khehehe… Kalau melawan justru jadi lebih asyik…"

Namja itu kian merendahkan tubuhnya. Matanya menatap penuh nafsu pada leher Henry yang putih dan jenjang, "Putih sekali, seperti yeojya saja" . Bersamaan dengan itu namja itupun mulai merendahkan tubuhnya ke arah leher Henry. Henry ingin melawan, tapi bagaimana bisa melawan kalau sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit dan lagi kedua tangannya di tahan oleh namja itu.

Namun tiba-tiba saja satu tarikan dari arah belakang membuat namja itu terjengkang jatuh. Henry cepat-cepat bangun dari posisi telentangnya. Matanya berkilat terkejut ketika melihat seorang namja tinggi berdiri membelakanginya. Berdiri untuk melindunginya.

"Zhou…"

"Hyuuuuung…...!" blugh! Henry menoleh kebelakang ketika merasakan sesuatu memeluknya erat dari belakang.

"Hae! Hyuk!"seru Henry terkejut ketika melihat kembaran itu sedang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Hyuuu~ng… gwaenchanayooo~~?" seru Eunhyuk. Wajahnya sudah basah dengan air mata.

Henry hanya mengerjapkan matanya bingung, bagaimana mungkin kedua bocah ini bisa berada disini?

"Hyung… kami khawatil cekali dengan hyuung" kali ini Hae. Henry hanya menatap kedua bocah itu dengan raut terkejut. Jujur, dia masih sangat syok dengan kejadian tadi.

"Henry, gwaenchanayo?" seseorang menepuk bahu Henry pelan.

"Zhou Mi…? Kenapa…?"

"Ne, tiba-tiba saja kedua bocah ini ke rumahku dan mengatakan kalau kau pergi dari rumah. Karena itu aku dan HaeHyuk mencarimu" jelas Zhou Mi, "kau tidak apa-apa 'kan Henry? Mereka tidak melukaimu 'kan?"

Henry masih menatap Zhou Mi dengan pandangan bingung. Mendadak matanya terasa panas dan berkaca-kaca. Semua perasaan takut, panic dan sakitnya tadi bercampur menjadi satu dan meluap dalam bentuk air mata.

"H-henry?" Zhou Mi agak panic ketika melihat setetes air mata mengalir dari mata Henry.

"H-hyung…" panggil Hae.

"H-hyung… hiks… hyung~" Hyuk yang tadinya diam kembali terisak begitu melihat hyung-nya menangis.

"Hiks.. g-gomawo Zhou Mi~ hiks..hiks… hueeee~" Henry mulai menangis menumpahkan seluruh emosinya. Kedua tangannya menutup wajahnya yang mulai basah.

"Hyuu~ng… HUAAAAAA….!"

Zhou Mi mengerjap bingung begitu melihat dua orang didepannya menangis.

"Hiks…"

Zhou Mi memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap horror pada bocah satunya.

"H-hae… kumohon jangan mena-"

"HUEEEEEE….!"

Poor Mimi…

…

"Ini teh-nya, minumlah dulu Henry-ah" seorang namja cantik meletakkan secangkir teh hangat di depan Henry. Saat ini dia dan HaeHyuk sedang berada di rumah Zhou Mi. Henry tidak mau pulang dan si kembar yang saat ini sudah tertidur juga tidak akan mau pulang kalau tidak bersama hyung mereka.

"Gomawo Heechul ahjumma, mian jadi merepotkan"

"Gwaencahana Henry-ah," jawab namja itu sambil tersenyum manis, kepalanya mengarah ke Zhou Mi yang baru saja masuk ke raung tamu, "kau sudah menelepon Wookie-ah?" tanya Heechul.

Zhou Mi mengangguk, "Nae eomma," jawab Zhou Mi, "aku juga sudah bilang kalau kedua anaknya berada disini dan sekarang Wookie ahjumma sedang berbicara dengan Kyuhyun ahjussi"

"Untuk apa Wookie ahjumma berbicara dengan namja brengsek itu?" sinis Henry.

"Henry-ah! Bicaramu chagi!" tegur Heechul, "biar bagaimana juga Kyuhyun tetaplah appa-mu"

Henry tidak menjawab, melihat itu Heechul hanya menghela napas. Diliriknya Hae dan Hyuk yang tertidur pulas di sofa, "Ne, Mimi, angkat Hae dan Hyuk ke kamarmu, kasihan mereka kalau tidur di sofa begitu"

"Nae eomma" tanpa perlu disuruh dua kali Zhou Mi langsung mengangkat tubuh mungil Hae sementara Hyuk mengangkat tubuh mungil Hyuk ke kamar Zhou Mi di lantai dua.

Dengan perlahan Zhou Mi membaringkan tubuh mungil Hae, disusul Henry yang membaringkan Hyuk disamping Hae. Selagi Zhou Mi mencari selimut untuk kedua kembar itu, Henry sibuk meneliti kamar Zhou Mi. Dan matanya tertuju pada satu pigura photo . Henry memandang lirih pada photo itu. Photo keluarga Zhou Mi.

"Kau orang yang sangat beruntung Zhou Mi"

Zhou Mi yang sedang menyelimuti Hae dan Hyuk menoleh ke arah Henry, "maksudmu?"

"Appa dan eomma-mu selalu berada di dekatmu" gumam Henry lagi.

Zhou Mi terdiam, sedetik kemudian dia tertawa pelan, "Tidak juga kok, kadang appa juga tidak pulang"

"Tapi setidaknya setiap akhir pekan Hangeng ahjussi selalu berada di rumahkan?"

Kembali Zhou Mi terdiam. Kali ini dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Aku rindu keluargaku yang dulu" Henry duduk di pinggir kasur Zhou Mi dan Zhou Mi memposisikan dirinya di samping namja yang dicintainya, "aku ingin appa dan eomma kembali berada di dekatku…" lirih Henry, "terutama eomma… aku sangat merindukannya… aku ingin bertemu eomma…"

Zhou Mi hanya diam. Matanya memandang ke wajah Henry yang sekali lagi mulai basah karena air mata.

"Tapi itu tidak mungkin 'kan?" Henry mengusap air matanya dan tertawa getir, "mau bagaimana juga, eomma tidak akan kembali"

Zhou Mi masih diam. Kali ini dia diam karena memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ani. Ada satu cara agar kau bisa bertemu dengan eomma-mu Henry"

Satu kalimat dari Zhou Mi sukses membuat Henry memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap Zhou Mi heran, "maksudmu?"

"Ne, Henry, kau tahu 'kan kalau appa-ku adalah seorang ilmuwan sama seperti appa-mu?" Henry mengangguk. Ya, appa-nya dan Hangeng ahjussi sama-sama ilmuwan terpandang di Seoul, "Di ruang bawah tanah, ada sebuah mesin ciptaan appa-ku"

"Mesin?"

Zhou Mi mengangguk, "Nae, mesin waktu"

Mata Henry seketika membulat, "t-tunggu! Maksudmu kita akan kembali ke masa lalu dan bertemu dengan eomma-ku saat beliau masih hidup?"

Zhou Mi mengangguk, "Nae, Henry. Aku pernah mencoba alat itu beberapa kali dan hasilnya memang kita bisa pergi ke masa lalu, bagaimana? Kau mau?"

Tentu saja dengan cepat Henry langsung mengiyakan.

"Bagus! Tapi kau diam-diam saja ya? Selama ini aku menggunakan alat itu tanpa ketahuan oleh eomma dan appa. Kalau appa sampai tahu, apalagi eomma, bisa tamat riwayatku!"

"Nae! Aku mengerti Zhou Mi! Sekarang tunjukkan padaku dimana alat itu!" seru Henry bersemangat.

"Tunggu sebentar, ada yang harus dipersiapkan dulu" sahut Zhou Mi dan lalu keluar kamarnya meninggalkan Henry yang melongo bingung. Tapi tidak lama kemudian Zhou Mi sudah kembali dengan membawa… dua stel seragam sekolah?

"Zhou Mi, itu 'kan seragam jaman dulu? Untuk apa kau membawa itu?"

"Begini Henry, kita akan ke masa dimana eomma-mu masih bersekolah dan seragam ini adalah seragam appa dan eomma-ku waktu mereka masih bersekolah. Kau tahu 'kan kalau dulu orang tuaku dan orang tuamu satu sekolah?"

"Nae Zhou Mi, tapi kenapa harus ketika mereka masih bersekolah?"

"Karena nantinya kita akan pura-pura jadi murid disana dengan begitu akan lebih mudah untuk bertemu dengan eomma-mu!"

"Nae, aku mengerti"

"Nih" Zhou Mi menyerahkan satu stel seragam sekolah, "Ini punya eomma-ku dulu, cepat pakai"

Henry mengangguk. Dengan depat dia melepas kancing-kancingnya. Tapi kegiatannya berhenti ketika merasakan seseorang menatapnya.

"Kenapa menatapku?" Henry memicingkan matanya menatap namja disampingnya.

"He? Aku hanya menunggumu berpakaian kok" jawab Zhou Mi sambil menyeringai.

Henry tidak menjawab. Dia meraih seragam yang dulunya milik Heechul lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi yang masih satu ruangan dengan kamar Zhou Mi.

"Henry-chagi mau kemana?"

"Ke kamar mandi. Ganti baju" jawab Henry cuek yang hanya dibalas oleh gumaman kecewa Zhou Mi.

Tidak lama Henry sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan seragam sekolah milik Heechul melekat pada tubuh kecilnya.

"Pas sekali, chagiya" komentar Zhou Mi. Henry hanya memutar bola matanya ketika mendengar Zhou Mi kembali memanggilnya dengan sebutan chagiya.

"Ne, Zhou Mi, bagaimana saat kita berada di masa lalu, terus eomma-mu ke kamar dan tidak mendapati kita?" tanya Henry.

"Tenang saja, chagi. Sekarang jam dua belas kurang, kita hanya akan berada di masa lalu selama enam jam. Begitu sudah enam jam kita akan langsung kembali dan voila! Saat itu disini akan menunjukkan pukul enam pagi dan eomma biasa membangunkanku jam setengah tujuh, jadi kita tidak akan ketahuan kalau kita pergi ke masa lalu, oke?"

Henry mengangguk, "Lalu bagaimana kalau Wookie ahjumma datang untuk menjemput Hae dan Hyuk?" tanyanya sambil melirik si kembar yang masih tidur itu.

"Gwaenchana, tadi aku sudah bilang kalau HaeHyuk akan menginap disini. Pokoknya semua sudah beres, kau tenang saja"

Henry mengangguk. Kemudian dengan berjingkat keduanya berjalan keluar meninggalkan kamar itu. Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang telinga kecil mendengarkan percakapan mereka sedari tadi.

"Hehehe… mau jalan-jalan tanpa Hae yaa?" seringai Hae. Hae kemudian bangun dan menggoyang bahu kembarannya keras.

"Heee… Hae? Celamat pagi…" gumam Hyuk sambil menggosok matanya.

"Pabbo Hyuk! Ini belum pagi! Ayo ikut Henli hyung dan Mimi hyung" seru Hae sambil menarik tangan Hyuk.

"Memangnya meleka mau kemana?"

"Ke maca lalu!"

"Maca lalu? Apa itu?"

Hae mengendikkan bahunya, "mana Hae tahu, cudah, Hyuk cepat bangun"

Menguap sekali lagi, lalu berjalan mengikuti Hae yang sudah keluar kamar.

Dan tidak perlu menunggu lama ketika keduanya sudah berada di belakang Henry dan Zhou Mi yang berjalan mengendap-endap.

"Kenapa jalannya musti diam-diam gini Hae?" bisik Hyuk yang mengikuti Hae dari belakang.

"Kalau ketahuan Henli hyung kita pasti diculuh bobok lagi"

Hyuk mengangguk. Sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu mengerti, tapi kalau banyak tanya Donghae pasti marah. Jadinya dia diam saja.

Sementara Henry dan Zhou Mi terus berjalan tanpa menyadari dua pasang langkah kecil mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

Setelah melewati kamar Heechul dan memastikan namja cantik itu sudah tidur, keduanya –atau keempatnya?- berjalan menuju dapur. Di dapur, tepatnya di samping kulkas terdapat sebuah pintu. Pintu itu tersambung ke ruang bawah tanah tempat Hangeng menyimpan mesin waktunya.

Zhou Mi lalu membuka pintu itu dengan kunci duplikat yang dibuatnya. Setelah membiarkan Henry masuk, Zhou Mi pun hendak menutup pintu. Tapi matanya membulat begitu melihat HaeHyuk mengikuti mereka.

"Hae! Hyuk!" seru Zhou Mi tertahan. Henry yang melihat itu ikutan panic.

"Kami mau ikut" seru Hae sambil menunjuk Henry dan Zhou Mi.

"E-eh t-tapi ini sudah malam, lebih baik Hae dan Hyuk tidur saja yaa?" bujuk Henry.

"Ani. Kalau Hae dan Hyuk tidak boleh ikut, nanti Hae akan bangunkan Heechul ahjumma!"

"Mwo!" seru Zhou Mi dan Henry lagi.

"Ah, begini saja" Henry mencoba mencari jalan tengah, "Hae dan Hyuk tidur saja, nanti hyung dan Mimi hyung akan belikan es krim strawberry yang banyak, oke?"

"Yang benal hyung?" mata Hyuk membulat senang membayangkan es krim favoritnya.

"Jangan mau teltipu Hyuk! Kalau mau es klim kita bica minta cama eomma atau Heechul ahjumma"

Zhou Mi dan Henry sweatdrop. Sepertinya Donghae ini lumayan cerdas.

"Bagaimana ini Henry?" bisik Zhou Mi.

Henry terlihat berpikir, tapi kemudian dia angkat bicara, "Arraseo, Hae dan Hyuk boleh ikut, tapi kalian jangan jauh-jauh dari hyung, mengerti!"

Mata Hae langsung berkilat senang, sementara Hyuk diam saja. Dia 'kan memang tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Hyuk pabbo yaa "digeplak hyukkie* -,-

"Mwo! Gwaenchanayo Henry!"

"Gwaenchana Zhou Mi, mereka anak baik kok, jadi tidak akan merepotkan" jawab Henry, "mungkin…" tambahnya.

Singkat cerita, kini mereka berempat sudah berada di depan mesin yang bentuknya seperti kotak raksasa dengan tombol aneh disana-sini.

"Ini mesinnya?" tanya Henry yang dijawab dengan anggukan Zhou Mi, "apa… memang akan bertemu eomma?"

"Nae, chagi. Nah sekarang semuanya masuk kedalam" perintah Zhou Mi yang segera dituruti oleh Henry dan HaeHyuk. Zhou Mi kemudian menekan satu tombol untuk menutup pintu mesin itu. yah, singkatnya mereka seperti berada di dalam lift.

"Hae, kita mau kemana cih?" bisik Eunhyuk, namja kecil ini mulai merasa khawatir. Apalagi ketika melihat raut wajah Henry yang serius. Ditambah dengan suasana ruang bawah tanah rumah Zhou Mi yang gelap dan dingin.

"Kita mau jalan-jalan" jawab Hae tenang.

"Hae… Hyuk takut~" gumam Eunhyuk sambil mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangan Donghae.

"Gwaenchanayo Hyuk, 'kan ada Hae, lagipula ada Henli hyung dan Mimi hyung"

Hyuk mengangguk, tapi wajahnya masih menunjukkan ketakutan.

"Nah, tujuan kita adalah Seoul dua puluh tahun yang lalu, Neul Param High School. Semuanya tolong berpegangan" selesai berkata begitu Zhou Mi menekan satu tombol besar. Dan sekejap saja kotak itu seperti bergetar kuat dan mengeluarkan suara dengungan yang cukup keras.

"HUAAAAA HAEEE~" teriak Eunhyuk ketakutan. Tangannya memeluk tubuh Hae erat.

"Gwaenchanayo Hyuk" bisik Zhou Mi sambil menepuk kepala bocah itu.

Eunhyuk hanya sesenggukan, "Hiks, hiks… Hyuk mau eomma~"

"Tenang Hyuk," kali ini Henry yang berkata, "nanti kita akan bertemu dengan eomma kalian kok" Henry ingat betul kalau Wookie ahjumma dan eomma-nya satu sekolah dulunya. Tapi kemudian tiba-tiba saja dia terpikirkan akan sesuatu.

"Zhou Mi…"

"Hm?" sahut Zhou Mi.

"Bukankah… Yesung ahjussi juga satu sekolah dengan orang tua kita?"

"!"

Siiiing…

Seketika alat itu diam. Tidak ada dengungan ataupun getaran.

"Kita sudah sampai" bisik Zhou Mi.

**tbc**

**a/n** :: yahh begitulah… seperti yang saia bilang inti ceritanya baru kelihatan di chap depan, tapi entah kenapa intro-nya sepanjang ini =_='…

sebenarnya saia nggak begitu yakin mau publish fict ini apa nggak, karena itu ripiu dari readers sekalian sangat berfungsi (?) untuk menentukan apakah fict ini mau dilanjutkan atau tidak … kalaupun mau dilanjutin akan saia usahakan cepet apdet… dan saia berharap semoga fict ini nggak kayak 'I am The Liar' yang entah bagaimana nasibnya kini *memandang sendu pada 'I am The Liar'*

akhir kata… saia mohon ripiu sebanyak-banyaknya~

haehyuk :: dilipiu ya leadels pictnya alicha~

**R..E..V..I..E..W~~~~\( ^0^)/**


	2. Chapter 2

…

**Story About Us**

**II**

By

Arisa Adachi

Pairing :: KyuMin, YeWook, ZhouRy, dan HaeHyuk (yang ini cuma brothership doing)

Disclaimer :: Super Junior sah milik SMEnt dan membernya milik diri mereka masing-masing. Kecuali untuk Henry sama Jino sah milik saia *digampar*

Warning :: BoysxBoys, OOC, gaje, typo *author gak sempat ngecek ulang*

Setting :: Tahun 20XX, tapi nanti akan berubah… pokoknya setting waktu disesuaikan dah~

**x…x**

Alat itu mendadak diam. Tidak ada dengungan maupun getaran.

"Kita sudah sampai" gumam Zhou Mi.

Zhou Mi kemudian menekan tombol yang bertuliskan 'open' dan seketika pintu alat itu terbuka.

Zhou Mi, Henry, Eunhyuk dan Donghae segera keluar dari kotak itu. Mereka memandang sekitar mereka. Kosong, tidak ada apa-apa kecuali pagar kawat dan langit cerah yang terbentang luas dengan sinar matahari yang bersinar hangat.

"Ini dimana?" tanya Henry.

"Well, sepertinya kita berada di atap sekolah" jawab Zhou Mi. Kemudian dia menekan satu tombol pada remote khusus, membuat mesin waktu itu menghilang, "hanya membuatnya tidak terlihat saja. Bisa gawat kalau manusia dari masa sekarang melihat alat ini" gumam Zhou Mi ketika Henry memandang Zhou Mi dengan tatapan apa-yang-kau-lakukan.

"Ne, ayo" Zhou Mi lalu melangkah kea rah pintu di belakang mereka dan membuka pintu itu. Dibalik pintu itu terdapat sebuah anak tangga yang menuju ke bawah. Mereka pun lantas menuruni anak tangga itu.

"Kalian jangan jauh-jauh dari hyung ya?" ujar Henry yang dijawab dengan anggukan Hae dan Hyuk.

Sepertinya saat ini sedang jam istirahat. Itu bisa dilihat dari siswa-siswa yang berada di luar kelas. Membuat koridor sekolah terlihat sempit.

"Bagaimana cara menemukan eomma-ku?" bisik Henry.

Zhou Mi mengangkat bahunya, "Pokoknya kita cari saja dulu" ujarnya sambil berjalan santai di koridor yang ramai itu. Untungnya mereka memakai seragam sekolah sehingga tidak terlalu mencurigakan. Kecuali untuk pakaian Hae dan Hyuk yang memang agak sedikit mencurigakan.

Hyuk berjalan sambil menggenggam tangan Hae sambil melihat sekelilingnya. Sesekali ia tersenyum kea rah siswa yang kebetulan bertemu pandang dengannya. Matanya terhenti pada satu objek kecil di dekat pintu. Objek yang bertempurung dan berjalan lambat.

Tanpa sadar Hyuk melepaskan genggamannya dari Hae, didekati objek itu, "Ne, Pak Kula-kula kok bica dicini?" gumamnya sambil mengelus tempurung kura-kura itu.

"Pak Kula-kula cama Hyuk aja ya?" gumam Eunhyuk lagi sambil mengambil kura-kura itu sebelum satu suara menginterupsi.

"Hei! Jangan ambil ddangkoma!"

Eunhyuk membalikkan wajahnya dan mendapati seorang namja berdiri terengah-engah. Dirampasnya kura-kura dari tangan Eunhyuk.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi ddangkoma… lain kali jangan lari seenaknya begitu dong!"

"Omooo~ itu pak kula-kula punya Hyuk!" seru Eunhyuk sambil berusaha menjangkau kura-kura itu. Tapi tentu saja tidak terjangkau mengingat betapa pendeknya dia.

"Eh? Kok ada anak kecil?" tanya namja itu sambil jongkok, membuatnya setara dengan tinggi bocah berusia lima tahun itu, "eomma kamu mana?"

"Eeeh? Eomma belum pulang! Ayo cini~ kembalikan pak kula-kula~" sepertinya Eunhyuk belum menyerah tentang kura-kura yang dipegang oleh namja di depannya.

"He-hei, ini kura-kuraku tahu! Jadi kau kesini sama siapa?" tanya namja itu lagi.

Eunhyuk cemberut, "Hyuk kecini baleng cama Ha-" Eunhyuk menunjuk kea rah belakang. Maksudnya sih mau nunjuk Donghae dan yang lain, tetapi begitu melihat sosok yang dimaksud tidak ada ditempat, membuat kata-katanya terhenti seketika.

"Heee? Haee?" namja kecil itu mulai bingung. Kepalanya menggeleng ke kanan dan ke kiri, tapi tetap dia tidak menemukan kembarannya, maupun Henry dan Zhou Mi.

"Hiks…" satu isakan meluncur dari bibir mungilnya.

"M-mwo.. jangan menangis" seru namja yang berada di sampingnya.

"T-tapi Hae nggak ada… Henli hyung cama Mimi hyung juga~" mata bulat Eunhyuk mulai berkaca-kaca dan bibirnya mengerucut.

Namja itu mulai bingung, tidak mungkin 'kan dia meninggalkan anak kecil yang sedang menangis begini?

"Nae, aku mengerti, aku akan membantu mencari Hae dan siapalah itu" ujar namja itu.

"Jinjja?" mata Hyuk membulat senang.

Namja itu mengangguk, "Ne, oh ya, nama kamu siapa?"

"Hyuk!" jawab Hyuk cepat, "kalau hyung?"

Namja itu tersenyum lembut, dengan perlahan di usapnya air mata di pelupuk mata Eunhyuk, "ne, Yesung imnida…"

…

"Sebenarnya eomma ada dimana sih?" keluh Henry.

Sudah hampir sepuluh menit mereka berjalan dan belum juga menemukan eomma-nya Henry.

"Sabar saja dulu…" balas Zhou Mi.

Sementara Hae yang tangannya digenggam oleh Henry hanya mengikut saja. Kelihatannya dia belum sadar kalau saudara kembarnya sudah menghilang. Tiba-tiba saja matanya membulat ketika melihat sosok dua namja di dalam sebuah ruangan kelas yang sepi karena penghuninya lebih memilih untuk pergi ke kantin.

"Eomma!" pekik Hae senang. Sontak tangannya melepas genggaman Henry dan berlari dan kemudian memeluk namja yang dipanggil eomma olehnya.

"E-eh…" namja itu kelihatan bingung. Seorang anak kecil memeluknya erat terlebih memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'eomma'

"He? Wookie, kau sudah punya anak!" teman namja itu berseru kaget.

"Yang benar saja! Kau tahu aku belum menikah kan Minnie?" balas namja yang dipanggil Wookie.

"Hae! Sud-" seketika kata-kata Henry terhenti ketika melihat namja yang sangat dikenalnya. Walau lebih muda 20 tahun tetapi namja itu terlihat sama sekali tidak berubah. Terutama gigi kelincinya itu.

"H-henry, bukankah itu…" bisik Zhou Mi yang berada di belakang Henry, "Sungmin ahjumma?"

Henry hanya mengangguk. Itu memang Sungmin. Dengan kata lain itu adalah eomma-nya. Tapi entah kenapa kakinya tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali padahal sudah jelas dia sangat merindukan eomma-nya dan ingin segera memeluk eomma-nya begitu ketemu. Matanya terasa panas. Dan tanpa diinginkannya air matanya mengalir.

"Eh, kau… gwaenchanayo?" Sungmin menoleh dan terkejut ketika mendapati seorang namja menangis.

Henry mengusap air matanya dan berjalan mendekati Sungmin, "apa… anda Cho Sungmin?"

Sungmin mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Cho Sungmin? Mian, kurasa kau salah orang, namaku Lee Sungmin"

"A-oh ya… maaf…" gumam Henry lagi.

Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya, ditatapnya Henry dengan pandangan meneliti, "ne, aku tidak mengerti, tapi sepertinya kau tidak baik-baik saja?"

Henry mengangguk, dia memang tidak baik-baik saja. Dia rindu eomma-nya dan kini eomma-nya berada didepannya. Tapi entah kenapa seluruh tubuhnya terasa kaku.

Sungmin tersenyum, ditepuknya bangku kosong disebelahnya, "ne, duduklah"

Henry kembali mengangguk dan duduk di samping Sungmin.

"Lee Sungmin imnida, kau?" Sungmin mengulurkan tangannya.

Henry membalas uluran tangan itu, "Henry. Cho Henry"

Sungmin tersenyum. Diusapnya pelan kepala Henry, "Gwaenchanayo Henry-ah?"

"A-anou… b-bolehkah saya memeluk anda?"

"Mwo?" seru Sungmin tertahan. Tidak heran kalau dia terkejut. Bayangkan kau bertemu dengan seseorang dan seseorang itu ingin memelukmu, terlebih orang itu bergender sama denganmu.

"M-mianhae… kalau tidak mau…" kata-kata Henry terputus ketika dia merasakan pelukan yang sudah sangat lama tidak dirasakannya. Henry memejamkan matanya. Menghirup aroma dari orang yang sedang memeluknya dan memang aroma itu tidak berubah sedikitpun.

"Merasa lebih baik?" Sungmin melepas pelukannya dan menatap Henry.

Henry tersenyum, "Nae! Gomawo S-sungmin…"

"Oke, kalau kalian sudah merasa lebih baik. Bisa beri tahu aku kenapa bocah ini memelukku dan memanggilku eomma?" seru Wookie yang sedari tadi menjadi penonton sambil menunjuk Hae yang kini duduk nyaman di pangkuannya.

"Eh iya iya… selain itu bajunya agak aneh" gumam Sungmin.

"Eomma nggak ingat Hae…?" gumam Hae lirih. Matanya memandang Wookie dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Melihat itu Wookie jadi panic sendiri. Cepat-cepat dirangkulnya pinggang Hae erat, "E-eh, ingat kok ingat…"

Henry hanya tertawa getir. Bingung bagaimana harus menjelaskan. Tidak mungkin 'kan dia bilang kalau Hae adalah anak Wookie di masa depan, atau bilang pada Sungmin kalau dia adalah anaknya. Bisa mati berdiri Wookie dan Sungmin.

"Eh" Zhou Mi yang sedari menjadi penonton budiman bersuara, "ada yang tahu kemana si kembar satunya…?"

"Hyuk!" seru Donghae tertahan, "Lho! Hyuk bukannya dibelakang Hae tadi?" mata bulatnya menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang amat sangat. Maklum, dalam lima tahun hidupnya baru kali ini dia terpisah dari saudara kembarnya. Cepat-cepat Hae turun dari pangkuan Wookie dan menarik tangan namja itu.

"Ayo eomma! Kita cali Hyuk!" seru Donghae.

"Hyuk?" aduhh… siapa lagi Hyuk itu? batin Wookie.

"Tidak apa-apa nih Zhou Mi?" lirik Henry ke Zhou Mi. Dia khawatir juga dengan keadaan Eunhyuk yang sekarang. Ini bukan zaman mereka dan lagi Hyuk adalah anak kecil. Bagaimana jadinya kalau dia hilang?

Tapi… saat ini ia sedang berada di samping namja yang paling ingin ditemuinya. Paling dicintainya melebihi dirinya sendiri. Dan dalam waktu singkat ini ingin Henry manfaatkan dengan terus berada di samping eomma-nya.

"Aku mengerti" ujar Zhou Mi tiba-tiba, "biar aku yang cari Eunhyuk, Henry disini saja dengan Sungmin ahjumma" dan segera Zhou Mi melesat meninggalkan kelas.

"Ahjumma?" Sungmin membeo, "dia memanggilku dengan sebutan ahjumma?"

"Hahaha… Zhou Mi hanya salah bicara kok… Sungmin" gumam Henry. Agak ganjil ketika menyebut eomma-nya dengan 'Sungmin'.

"Jadi… kau kelas berapa? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu" tanya Sungmin.

"Aku… a-anak baru… jadi belum dapat kelas…" jawab Henry asal.

"Anak baru! Biasanya 'kan anak baru akan diperkenalkan pada jam pertama pada kelas barunya, kenapa kau bisa belum dapat kelas?"

"Emm… i-itu karena aku terlambat datang, jadinya terlambat masuk kelas"

"Ohhh" Sungmin hanya manggut-manggut, "oh ya, anak kecil tadi siapa? Lucu sekali dia memanggil Wookie dengan sebutan eomma"

"Ah, anak itu keponakanku, namanya Kim Donghae… dan memang sih teman Sungmin tadi mirip sekali dengan eomma-nya Hae…" jawab Henry sekenanya, 'aslinya memang itu eomma Hae kok…'

"Ah masa? Tapi kalau Hae itu sampai memanggil Wookie dengan sebutan eomma berarti memang Wookie itu mirip sekali ya dengan eomma-nya Hae?"

Henry mengangguk, "lalu Sungmin sendiri juga mirip sekali dengan eomma-ku lho?"

Sungmin menoleh kea rah Henry dengan mata membulat, "Serius?"

"Nae! Mirip sekali! Karena itu waktu melihat Sungmin aku jadi seperti melihat eomma-ku yang sudah meninggal dunia"

"Eomma Henry sudah meninggal? Ne, kau pasti sedih sekali…"

Henry hanya menundukkan kepalanya, "begitulah, aku sangat merindukan eomma…" gumamnya lirih.

"Ne, jangan bersedih. Kau masih punya appa 'kan?"

Henry tersentak begitu mendengar kata 'appa'

"Aku benci appa" gumam Henry dingin.

"Mwo? Waeyo!"

"Karena appa sudah melupakanku sejak kematian eomma dan lebih memilih pekerjaannya ketimbang bersamaku" ujar Henry.

"Ne, mungkin karena appa-nya Henry sangat sedih atas kematian eomma-nya Henry" gumam Sungmin lebut.

"Dan melupakan aku!"

"Mungkin appa-nya Henry tidak bermaksud untuk melupakan Henry"

"Aku tidak peduli apa maksudnya, yang jelas dia sudah melupakanku dan aku tidak mau menganggap dia sebagai appa-ku lagi!" balas Henry emosi.

Sungmin terdiam sejenak "Eomma-nya Henry meninggalnya sudah lama?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Sekitar 3 tahun yang lalu"

"Kalau boleh aku bertanya, sejak kematian eomma Henry, apa yang Henry lakukan?"

"Aku…" Henry memberi jeda pada kalimatnya, mencoba mengingat, "aku mencoba mencari kegiatan lain. Apapun itu asal bisa membuatku melupakan kesedihan atas kematian eomma"

"Dan kau melupakan appa-mu?"

"Eh?" Henry mengangkat kepalanya cepat. Melupakan appa? Apa… benar dia…

"Benar 'kan kau melupakan appa-mu?" gumam Sungmin.

Henry menundukkan kepalanya. Ia masih ingat saat-saat masa berkabung atas kematian eomma-nya. Saat itu ia lebih sering mengurung dirinya di kamar. Menyibukkan dirinya dengan bertumpuk-tumpuk buku pelajaran. Henry masih ingat bagaimana pintu kamarnya digedor oleh appa yang mengingatkannya untuk makan. Mengingatkannya untuk keluar kamar dan mencoba beraktivitas diluar. Tapi saat itu Henry menjawab, 'appa tolong jangan ganggu!'

Henry meremas seragamnya kuat. Benar. Waktu itu dia memang melupakan appanya.

"Kau mengerti Henry? Saat eomma-mu meninggal, tidak hanya kau yang bersedih, tetapi juga appa-mu. Tetapi saat itu kau lebih memilih untuk mencari kesibukan lain yang pada akhirnya membuatmu lupa pada appa-mu" ujar Sungmin sambil tangannya membelai rambut Henry lembut.

Henry masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Appa-mu yang kau lupakan pada akhirnya mencari kesibukannya sendiri. Dan secara tidak langsung hal itu membuat kalian seperti terpisah. Perasaan kecewamu saat ini karena dilupakan oleh appa-mu sama seperti perasaan kecewa yang appa Henry rasakan ketika Henry melupakan beliau"

Ah.

Henry menutup mulutnya. Perasaan bersalah memenuhi dadanya hingga terasa sesak. Dia marah karena dia dilupakan oleh appa-nya padahal dia sendiri yang melupakan appa-nya terlebih dahulu. Dan apa yang dilakukannya kemarin? Dia membentak appa-nya.

Oh Tuhan…

"Aku… aku membentak appa karena marah padanya… padahal aku sendiri juga…"

Sungmin tersenyum lembut sambil membelai rambut Henry, "Gwaenchanayo Henry, ketika pulang nanti kau bisa bicara pada appa-mu dan memperbaiki hubungan kalian"

Henry mengangguk sambil tersenyum pada Sungmin. Eomma-nya ini memang tidak pernah berubah. Setiap perkataannya selalu berhasil menyelesaikan masalah.

'Gomawo eomma' gumam Henry dalam hati.

Teng Teng

"Ah, sudah masuk ya?" celetuk Henry, "sayang sekali, padahal aku masih ingin bersama Sungmin"

Sungmin hanya memandang Henry, tapi kemudian dia meraih sesuatu dari tasnya, "ayo kita ke ruangan OSIS" gumamnya sambil menarik tangan Henry.

"Ruang OSIS? Mau apa kesana?"

"Karena aku masih mau ngobrol dengan Henry, tidak apa-apa 'kan? Kalau di ruang OSIS kita tidak akan kena marah sekalipun kita bolos, bilang saja ada pekerjaan OSIS"

Henry hanya mengangguk dan ikut berjalan keluar kelas bersama Sungmin. Keduanya pun kini berjalan beriringan menyusuri koridor yang sudah sepi hingga akhirnya sampai di depan sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan OSIS.

"Anneyong~" Sungmin membuka pintu itu dan masuk ke dalam diikuti Henry. Dan seketika Henry merasa tubuhnya membeku melihat siapa yang berada di dalam ruangan OSIS itu.

"A-appa?" desis Henry.

Sementara namja yang dipanggil appa oleh Henry hanya menatap Henry dengan pandangan bingung, "kau siapa?" suaranya terdengar berwibawa, tidak berubah sama sekali.

"Omooo~ Kyu… kau serius sekali… Ini Henry, anak baru, tapi terlambat masuk" jelas Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tidak berkata apa-apa, kembali kepalanya menunduk dan mengerjakan dokumen-dokumen yang berserakan di mejanya. Melihat itu Sungmin hanya menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Ya! Ketua OSIS yang terhormat! Kau terus saja berkutat dengan pekerjaanmu sampai mengacuhkanku begini!" gerutu Sungmin kesal.

"Aiish, Sungmin hyung kau ribut sekali. Lagipula kurasa kau tidak butuh aku lagi"

"He?" Sungmin memiringkan wajahnya tidak mengerti, "maksudmu?"

"Kau sudah punya teman baru 'kan" jawab Kyuhyun santai sambil melirik Henry.

"Omooo~ Kyunnie~ kau cemburu yaa~? Manis sekali~" celetuk Sungmin dengan nada riang sambil memeluk leher Kyuhyun erat, "ne, istirahatlah, kau terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan OSIS-mu ini" lanjut Sungmin sambil tetap memeluk leher Kyuhyun, "aku bawakan ini untukmu" lanjut Sungmin lagi sambil meletakkan sebuah PSP berwarna putih yang tadi dibawanya ke hadapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghentikan pekerjaannya. Ditatapnya PSP itu agak lama. Sekalipun dia seorang workerholic Kyuhyun tetaplah seorang gamer sejati.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap Sungmin yang masih memeluk lehernya, "Ne, gomawo chagi…"

Sungmin balas tersenyum. Perlahan dipejamkannya matanya dan menurunkan kepalanya perlahan. Bermaksud untuk mencium kekasih lembut.

"Ehem!" satu deheman sukses membuat Sungmin cepat-cepat menaikkan kepalanya dengan muka blushing.

"Err… kurasa lebih baik aku menunggu di luar saja" ujar Henry rada gugup. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat orang tuanya bermesraan begini.

"T-tidak usah, ne, aku mau ke kantin, ada yang mau nitip?" tanya Sungmin.

"Susu kotak" jawab Kyuhyun dan Henry serentak dan kemudian saling berpandangan heran.

"Hahaha… kalian kompak sekali, oke, kubelikan ya"

Mendadak suasana menjadi hening setelah Sungmin pergi. Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya terhadap setumpuk dokumen yang-entah-apa.

"Kau… serius sekali dengan pekerjaanmu ya…" celetuk Henry.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat wajahnya sebentar, lalu kembali menunduk "ini tanggung jawabku" jawabnya singkat.

"Tapi cobalah sesekali kau memperhatikan sekelilingmu. Aku berani taruhan, terkadang kau pasti mengacuhkan Sungmin 'kan?"

"Ya, memang. Tetapi Sungmin mengerti aku sehingga dia tidak terlalu kesal kalau aku mengacuhkannya"

Henry menghela nafas, "tapi 'kan tidak semua orang mau mengerti, pasti ada beberapa orang yang akan kesal kalau kau mengacuhkan mereka"

"Oh ya?" Kyuhyun meletakkan pulpennya, "siapa?"

Henry mengendikkan bahunya, "anakmu, mungkin?"

"Anak?" Kyuhyun tertawa, "sejak memutuskan akan hidup bersama Sungmin, aku tidak terlalu berpikir tentang anak. Kau tahu namja tidak bisa hamil"

"Ani. Mereka bisa hamil kok…"

"Eh? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Mana kutahu, aku bukan ahli kandungan. Tapi namja memang bisa hamil kok dan salah satunya Sungmin" jawab Henry santai, 'tentu saja eomma bisa hamil, kalau tidak bagaimana aku bisa terlahir coba?' sambung Henry dalam hati.

"Yeah, aku pernah mendengar beberapa namja bisa hamil, tapi aku tidak tahu kalau Sungmin juga bisa" Kyuhyun menyeringai, "mungkin ada baiknya untuk mencoba membuatnya hamil"

"Mwo! J-jangan! Masa aku dijadikan hasil percobaan!"

Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya, "Kau? Hasil percobaan? Maksudmu?"

"Opps! Mian, aku salah ngomong" sahut Henry cepat-cepat.

'Omoo~ kalau appa melakukan 'itu' dengan eomma cuma untuk coba-coba, berarti aku anak hasil percobaan 'kan?' batin Henry.

"Waeyo? Kau terlihat depresi, Henry"

"Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja kau harus berjanji tidak akan membuat anak hanya karena alasan coba-coba, mengerti?"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia tertawa keras, "Kau anak yang lucu, Henry!" serunya.

Henry hanya merengut sambil berdoa dalam hati semoga eksistensi-nya di dunia ini bukan karena sekedar karena coba-coba.

"Ne, Henry, kau mau battle denganku?" gumam Kyuhyun sambil menunjukkan PSP-nya.

"Boleh" sahut Henry sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya. Memang ponsel. Tetapi ponsel dari masa Henry sudah jauh lebih canggih sehingga memiliki fasilitas layaknya PSP normal.

"Hei, design PSP-mu keren" celetuk Kyuhyun.

Henry tersenyum, "tentu saja, appa membuatkannya khusus untukku"

"Appa-mu? Dia seorang ilmuwan?"

Henry mengangguk, "Nae, dia ilmuwan yang hebat! Walau terkadang agak menyebalkan sih"

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, "Ayo main starcraft"

Henry mengangguk antusias. Dan tidak perlu menunggu lama hingga keduanya terlihat serius memainkan benda itu.

Sungmin yang baru saja datang hanya melihat dengan pandangan heran. Padahal tadi keduanya diam-diaman seperti tidak bersahabat begitu. Tapi sekarang? Keduanya terlihat seperti sudah kenal sejak lama.

Tanpa sadar setetes air mata lolos dari pelupuk matanya. Sungmin mengerjap heran. Disentuhnya air matanya.

'Kenapa aku menangis…?' batinnya. Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya, menatap dua namja yang masih asyik bermain dengan PSP masing-masing, 'tapi… entah kenapa aku merindukan suasana seperti ini, dimana hanya ada aku, Kyuhyun dan Henry. Aneh… Padahal ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu Henry 'kan?'

"Aiish! Aku kalah lagi!" celetuk Henry membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin.

"Hahaha… kau masih butuh 10 tahun lagi untuk mengalahkanku tahu!"

"Ayo battle lagi! Pokoknya kali ini aku tidak akan kalah!"

Sungmin memandang keduanya sambil tersenyum. Dalam hati dia berharap semoga suasana ini tidak akan berubah.

Yah sejenak mari kita tinggalkan 'reuni' keluarga yang mengharukan itu. Mari kita sorot seorang bocah kecil yang sedang khawatir berat lantaran kembarannya yang entah berada dimana.

"Ya! Hyuk ayo istirahat dulu" celetuk Yesung sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di sebuah pohon rindang di taman belakang sekolah.

"Yecung hyung bilang mau membantu Hyuk mencali Hae~?"

"Iya, Hyuk… tapi ayo kita istirahat dulu" ujar Yesung sambil memejamkan matanya.

Melihat itu Hyuk hanya menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Dengan menghentakkan kaki dia berjalan menghampiri Yesung dan langsung menyamankan dirinya di pangkuan Yesung.

Yesung yang merasakan sesuatu di pangkuannya membuka matanya dan tersenyum mendapati bocah kecil itu berada di pangkuannya.

Dengan lembut Yesung merengkuh tubuh mungil Hyuk dan memeluknya erat.

'Aish… akhirnya aku malah tidak jadi masuk kelas, tapi… biarlah, bersama Hyuk sepertinya jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada berkutat dengan pelajaran membosankan itu' batin Yesung sambil mencium rambut Hyuk yang entah kenapa aromanya sangat ia sukai.

"Hyuk pengen ketemu eomma~" bisik Hyuk lirih.

Yesung membuka matanya, "memangnya eomma-nya Hyuk ada dimana?"

Eunhyuk mengendikkan bahunya, "tidak tahu, tapi kata Mimi hyung cih eomma ada di lumahnya Kyu ahjucci"

Yesung hanya mengangguk. Semilir angin berhembus pelan. Meniup rambut kedua namja yang tengah bersantai di bawah pohon. Yesung kembali memejamkan matanya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada namja kecil ini.

Eunhyuk ikut memejamkan matanya sambil menyandarkan tubuh kecilnya pada namja dibelakangnya. Eunhyuk sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dia merasa begitu nyaman dengan namja ini, perasaan nyaman yang hanya dirasakannya ketika dia berada di dekat eomma-nya dan Donghae. Padahal dia sedang bingung karena tidak menemukan Hae, Henry dan Zhou Mi, tapi kalau bersama Yesung entah kenapa dia merasa lebih tenang.

"HYUKKIE!"

Sontak Eunhyuk dan Yesung membuka matanya.

"Hae! Eomma!" pekik Hyuk senang ketika melihat Hae dan seorang namja yang dikenalinya sebagai eomma.

Cepat-cepat Hyuk melompat dari pangkuan Yesung dan berlari menuju saudara kembarnya.

"Omooo~ Hae nangis~?" gumam Hyuk ketika melihat wajah saudara kembarnya memerah dan basah karena air mata.

"Tentu caja Hae nangis! Hyuk pelgi menghilang begitu! 'kan Hae khawatil~"

'Jadi ini toh yang namanya Eunhyuk? Hihihi… mukanya manis seperti Hae!' batin Wookie.

Wookie kemudian berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya dengan HaeHyuk, "Lain kali Hyuk jangan menghilang begitu, ya?" gumam Wookie sambil membelai lembut rambut Hyukkie.

"Nae, jeongmal mianhae eomma~"

'Aish… dia juga memanggilku dengan sebutan eomma…'

"Hee? Kau eomma-nya mereka ya?"

Deg

Seketika Wookie merasakan sekujur badannya membeku. Sementara wajahnya terasa panas. Dia kenal suara ini. Sangat kenal.

"E-eh… Yesung hyung…" cepat-cepat Wookie berdiri.

Yesung memandang namja di depannya dengan pandangan meneliti. Perasaannya atau memang namja ini terlihat sangat gugup?

"Hee, kau tahu namaku? Nama kamu siapa?"

"K-kim Ryeowook imnida…" jawabWookie sambil tetap menundukkan kepalanya. Wookie memang paling tidak berani bertatap muka dengan Yesung dan lagi ini pertama kalinya dia berbicara dengan Yesung.

"Yecung hyung, kenalkan, ini eomma-nya Hyuk" ujar Hyuk sambil menarik-narik celana Yesung.

"Eomma?"

"A-a-ani! A-aku bukan eomma mereka kok!" bantah Wookie cepat. Dia takut kalau Yesung berpikiran yang tidak-tidak tentangnya. Masih sekolah kok sudah punya anak dan lagi dia adalah namja tapi dipanggil 'eomma'.

"Heee~" Hyuk mulai mewek, "eomma kok gitu ngomongnya~?"

"E-eh bukan gitu kok… emm…" Wookie mulai kehabisan kata-kata untuk membujuk Hyuk yang mulai menangis.

Mata Hyuk sudah berkaca-kaca, bibirnya yang mengerucut bergetar menahan tangis, sementara wajahnya sudah merah padam.

"HUEEEEEEEEEEEEE~~~~~!" satu raungan keras dari Kim Hyukjae sukses membuat Wookie dan Yesung terlonjak kaget.

"H-hyuk jangan nangis dong~" kali ini suara Donghae mulai bergetar. Wajahnya memerah menahan tangis.

Hup.

Dengan sigap Yesung langsung menggendong Hyukkie dan efeknya lumayan juga. Tangis Hyuk mulai mereda. Melihat itu Wookie ikutan menggendong Donghae, hanya untuk antisipasi agar bocah ini tidak menangis.

"Sudah… sudah… jangan menangis… tadi eomma hanya bercanda kok, iya 'kan eomma?" bujuk Yesung sambil melirik Wookie dan sedikit mengedipkan matanya.

Wookie hanya mengangguk-angguk.

'Ommoooo~ tadi itu Yesung hyung cakep banget!'

Hyuk mulai menghentikan tangisnya kemudian dia mengelap wajahnya yang basah karena air mata dan ingus ke baju Yesung. Yesung hanya tertawa menanggapi itu.

"Neee~ Hae juga mau digendong cama Yecung hyung~" celetuk Hae sambil memajukan badannya ke arah Yesung. Sontak hal itu membuat Wookie yang menggendong Hae jadi agak kelabakan.

Yesung tertawa kecil. Setelah menurunkan Hyuk kemudian dia meraih Hae yang berada di gendongan Wookie. Gantian Wookie yang menggendong Hyuk sekarang.

"Muka Yecung hyung milip appa" celetuk Hae.

"Jinjja?"

Hae mengangguk, "iya 'kan Hyuk?" ujarnya sambil menoleh kea rah Hyuk.

Hyukkie memiringkan kepalanya, "Iya ya?"

"Kalian tidak tahu tentang appa kalian?" tanya Yesung yang dijawab dengan gelengan kepala oleh Hae.

"Kata Henli hyung appa ada di tempat yang jauuuhh cekali~ iya kan eomma?" gumam Hyuk. Mukanya terlihat lucu sekali ketika dia mengucapkan kata 'jauh'. Dengan mulut kecil yang mengerucut ditambah pipi tembemnya *author :: omooo~ imutt~!*

Wookie hanya mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Hyuk, "kalau gitu untuk cementala Yecung hyung aja yang jadi appa Hae dan Hyuk ya?" celetuk Hae.

"Mwo?" Yesung membulatkan matanya, tapi kemudian dia tertawa kecil, "memangnya boleh hyung jadi appa kalian? Coba tanya eomma dulu"

"Eomma~" Hae menoleh kea rah Wookie, "boleh ya Yecung hyung jadi appa…?"

Dan apa yang bisa dilakukan seorang pemalu semacam Kim Ryeowook selain mengangguk sambil menundukkan kepala. Dengan muka super blushing tentunya.

"Hae! Ada meooong~" gumam Hyuk sambil menunjuk kea rah seekor kucing gemuk berwarna abu-abu. Bergegas dia turun dari gendongan Wookie dan berlari kea rah kucing tadi diikuti Hae yang meloloskan dirinya dari gendongan Yesung.

Yesung hanya tersenyum ketika melihat kedua bocah yang super aktif itu berlarian mengejar kucing.

"Y-yesung hyung sepertinya sangat suka anak-anak ya?"

Yesung menolehkan kepalanya dan agak terkejut ketika mendapati Wookie berada di sampingnya. Sejak tadi Wookie diam saja karena itu Yesung agak terkejut.

"Ya… begitulah" jawab Yesung.

Wookie kembali diam. Berdua dengan namja yang disukainya adalah hal yang sangat sangat jarang. Sebisa mungkin ingin Wookie manfaatkan dengan berkenalan lebih jauh. Tapi nyatanya dia hanya bisa gugup.

"Suatu saat nanti aku ingin punya anak kembar, kalau bisa sih seperti Hae dan Hyuk itu"

Wookie melirik Yesung. Wajah tampan Yesung dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya. Di tambah dengan satu dua helai poninya yang melambai tertiup angin semilir.

Melihat itu, mati sekarang pun Wookie rela.

"Ne, karena aku mau punya anak kembar, eomma mau 'kan membantu appa?" goda Yesung sambil tersenyum jahil.

Niatnya sih hanya menggoda, tapi sekarang wajah Wookie penuh dengan semburat merah di sana sini. Kalau readers ingin tahu apa yang Wookie pikirkan, silakan baca fanfict YeWook rated M.

"Appa!"

Yesung menoleh ketika mendengar satu suara cempreng memanggilnya.

"Cini! Main cama Hyuk dan Hae!"

Yesung tersenyum tipis. Dan tanpa perlu ditunggu dia sudah melesat menuju kedua anaknya itu. Anak yang memang kelak akan menjadi anaknya di masa depan nanti.

Hyuk sudah ketemu. Tapi author harap readers masih ingat pada namja satu ini yang masih saja terus mencari bocah bernama Kim Hyukjae.

'Aiiissh… sudah kuduga membawa Hyuk dan Hae nantinya hanya akan bikin repot' ujar Zhou Mi gusar.

Langkahnya menghentak-hentak. Sebenarnya menimbulkan suara bising, terlebih koridor sudah sepi karena bel masuk sudah berbunyi, tapi mana peduli namja tinggi berambut merah ini. Satu yang dipedulikannya hanyalah Kim Hyukjae alias Eunhyuk alias Hyukkie alias Hyuk.

Kalau Hyuk sampai tidak ketemu, habislah dia. Tidak, bukan karena Zhou Mi takut akan dimarahi Wookie ahjumma. Dia takut pada eommanya. Bagaimana kalau Wookie berkata begini pada eomma-nya, "Bagaimana ini Heechul hyung? Zhou Mi-ah menghilangkan anakku di masa lalu" Bisa mati dia.

Eommanya alias Kim Heechul memang sangat menakutkan. Kalau ditanya mana lebih menakutkan, Kim Heechul atau ibu tiri Cinderella. Sudah pasti Zhou Mi akan menjawab Kim Heechul tanpa pikir panjang lagi.

Tidak, bukan karena Heechul sering memukulnya maka Zhou Mi takut padanya. Seumur hidup Zhou Mi, belum pernah Heechul sekali pun memukulnya. Membentak atau meneriakinya juga tidak pernah.

Mungkin Zhou Mi takut pada tatapan tajam Heechul. Pernah sekali beberapa hari yang lalu Zhou Mi pulang terlambat dari sekolah. Saat itu karena keasyikan bermain Zhou Mi baru sampai rumah sekitar pukul sebelas. Dan apa yang ditemukannya di depan pintu?

Eomma-nya yang berdiri sambil menatap tajam padanya dan sebuah tas berisi seluruh pakaiannya dan buku-bukunya. Dengan sinisnya eomma-nya berkata, "kalau memang tidak ingat pulang, sekalian tidak usah tinggal disini lagi"

Dan mungkin karena sifat Zhou Mi menurun dari appa-nya maka yang dilakukan Zhou Mi adalah menangis sambil berlutut di depan eommanya.

Zhou Mi menghela nafas. Kali ini kalau sampai dia tidak menemukan Hyuk dan ketahuan memakai mesin waktu, sudah pasti dia tidak akan dianggap anak lagi oleh appa dan eomma-nya.

"Aiish Hyuk, kau dimana sih…?" gumam Zhou Mi frustasi. Langkahnya semakin cepat dan menghentak-hentak. Secara tak langsung mengundang(?) sebuah sepatu yang telak mengenai kepalanya.

"Auhh!" ringis Zhou Mi sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan di saat jam pelajaran begini, hah!"

Zhou Mi mengangkat wajahnya. Dan ah, dia tak mengira akan bertemu dengan orang itu.

"E-eomma?" desis Zhou Mi.

"Kau!" namja cantik itu berjalan mendekati Zhou Mi, mata anggunnya menyorot tajam, "apa yang kau lakukan di koridor di saat jam pelajaran!" bentak Heechul, mata cantiknya kemudian mengarah pada rambut merah Zhou Mi, "dan kau mengecat rambutmu! Berani sekali kau!"

Zhou Mi tergagap mau menjawab apa. Ah, dia baru ingat. Dulu appa-nya pernah bercerita padanya kalau dulunya eomma-nya adalah Ketua Kedisiplinan di sekolahnya. Dan berkat itu tiga kali berturut-turut Neul Param High School mendapat penghargaan sebagai sekolah terdisiplin se-Seoul.

Melihat eomma-nya yang kini ada di depannya dengan mata tajamnya, dan bentakan sinisnya, serta jangan lupakan lemparan sepatunya, membuat Zhou Mi yakin kalau sekolah ini pantas mendapatkan penghargaan itu. Lihat saja ketua kedisiplinannya tegas dan menakutkan begini. Sudah pasti tidak ada siswa yang berani melawannya.

"Jawab aku ketika aku bertanya" datar namun dingin dan menusuk.

"Err… a-aku…"

"Jawab aku dengan tegas!" kali ini tegas.

Kembali Zhou Mi terdiam. Biasanya disaat seperti ini Zhou Mi akan bersembunyi di balik punggung appa-nya. Jangan katakan Zhou Mi pengecut. Zhou Mi adalah seorang gentleman sejati, tapi lain cerita kalau sudah berhadapan dengan Kim Heechul.

"Ah, Chullie, kau marah-marah lagi" satu suara lembut dan bernuansa hangat. Zhou Mi tersenyum sumringah ketika melihat seorang namja berjalan ke arahnya dan Heechul. Namja yang selalu diandalkannya ketika dia berhadapan dengan eomma-nya.

"Kau berisik, Hangeng!" ketus Heechul.

Namja itu hanya tersenyum dan memandang teduh pada Zhou Mi, "memangnya apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" tanyanya lembut.

"Err, aku mengecat rambutku…" jawab Zhou Mi.

"Kau punya cat rambut berwarna hitam?"

Zhou Mi mengangguk.

"Bisa kau cat rambutmu menjadi hitam kembali?"

Kembali Zhou Mi mengangguk.

"Nah masalah selesai, kembali ke kelasmu" jawab Hangeng santai.

Tuh 'kan… appa memang bisa diandalkan kapan saja

"M-mwo! Hangeng tunggu! Dia juga berjalan sambil menghentakkan kakinya, itu akan menganggu konsentrasi siswa yang sedang belajar" protes Heechul.

Hangeng hanya tersenyum tipis dan kembali menatap Zhou Mi, "bisa kau kembali ke kelasmu dan berjalan dengan normal?"

Zhou Mi mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "Nae, appa!"

"Nah, masalah selesai. Dia anak yang baik, dia bahkan memanggilku appa"

"Tapi Hangeng, tidak semu- umh!"

Mata Heechul membulat seketika ketika mendadak Hangeng mendorongnya ke dinding dan mencium bibirnya. Terlebih Zhou Mi. Selama ini Zhou Mi meyakini appa-nya adalah orang alim kedua setelah Siwon songsaenim –guru agamanya di sekolah-. Satu-satunya namja yang Zhou Mi yakini tidak memiliki satupun file porno baik di ponselnya maupun di laptopnya atau memiliki majalah pria dewasa di balik tempat tidurnya.

Tapi melihat appa-nya yang kini mencium eomma-nya di koridor sekolah. Membuat predikat alim Hangeng dimatanya runtuh seketika.

"O-ough Han-! Ahh…" satu desahan dari Heechul sontak membuyarkan lamunannya. Apa Zhou Mi tidak salah lihat? Dia melihat salah satu tangan Hangeng sudah menyusup ke balik seragam Heechul sementara tangan yang satunya bermain-main di ikat pinggang Heechul.

"T-terserah kalau kalian ingin 'membuat'ku disini, tapi aku pergi dulu, oke?" dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari HanChul couple Zhou Mi sudah berlari meninggalkan TKP.

Zhou Mi terus berlari hingga tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu. Entahlah, mendadak perasaannya tidak enak, dia seperti melupakan sesuatu. Zhou Mi melirik jam tangannya yang sudah disetel sesuai dengan waktu masa ini. Dari jam tangan itu Zhou Mi bisa lihat kalau mereka baru sekitar tiga jam berada di masa ini. Tapi entah kenapa Zhou Mi merasa kalau dia melupakan sesuatu.

"Oh shit!" Zhou Mi menepuk kepalanya. Dia baru ingat kalau perjalanan dengan mesin waktu itu sendiri juga membutuhkan waktu.

Dengan mesin waktu itu setiap kita pergi baik ke masa depan maupun ke masa lalu membutuhkan waktu satu jam per sepuluh tahun. Karena Zhou Mi dan yang lain pergi ke masa dua puluh tahun yang lalu itu artinya mereka telah menghabiskan waktu selama dua jam.

Dan untuk kembali ke masa Zhou Mi sebenarnya yaitu dua puluh tahun yang akan datang juga memerlukan waktu dua jam. Intinya mereka menghabiskan waktu empat jam untuk perjalanan bolak-balik.

Readers mengerti? Kalau tidak mengerti silakan kembali membaca paragraph di atas. Kalau tidak mengerti yah sudahlah…

Zhou Mi kembali berlari. Dia harus menemukan Henry, mereka harus pulang sekarang juga!

Dan untungnya tidak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Zhou Mi untuk menemukan Henry.

"Zhou Mi? Waeyo? Kau terlihat panic" gumam Henry. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang berada di ruangan itu terlihat bingung.

"Ne, Henry, kita harus kembali sekarang!"

Mata Henry melebar, "He? Tapi kita masih tiga jam disini"

"Iya aku tahu! Tapi untuk kembali ke masa kita yang sebenarnya kita membutuhkan waktu dua jam. Begitu pula ketika kita kemari telah menghabiskan waktu dua jam!"

"Mwo! Maksudmu…"

"Kita harus kembali sekarang, kalau tidak kita akan ketahuan oleh eomma-ku!"

Henry terdiam, "a-aku mengerti… tapi…" gumam Henry sambil melirik Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

Zhou Mi menghela napas, dengan lembut di genggamnya bahu Henry, "aku mengerti kau tidak ingin berpisah dengan eomma-mu. Tapi pikirkanlah kalau kita terlambat pulang. Kau dan aku, kita akan kena masalah…"

"A-anou… sepertinya kalian sedang ada masalah ya? Bagaimana kalau membicarakannya dengan tenang?" gumam Sungmin.

Henry melirik Sungmin sekilas lalu kembali melirik Zhou Mi, "aku mengerti…"

Dengan langkah perlahan Henry menghampiri Sungmin dan memeluk Sungmin erat. Tidak dipedulikannya tatapan kesal dari Kyuhyun.

"Aku sayang eomma…" bisik Henry sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Sungmin yang tidak mengerti hanya bisa diam.

Henry melepas pelukannya dan menghapus setitik air matanya, "aku akan menjadi anak yang baik, aku juga akan berbaikan dengan appa, jadi eomma tidak perlu khawatir"

Sungmin mengerjap bingung, "apa maksudmu…?"

Henry hanya tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya dan berjalan ke luar ruang OSIS.

"Ne, Sungmin ahjumma" kembali Sungmin mengerjap bingung ketika Zhou Mi memanggilnya dengan sebutan ahjumma, "apa ahjumma tahu dimana Wookie ahjumma saat ini…?"

"Wookie ahjumma? Maksudmu Wookie?" Zhou Mi mengangguk, "ne, tadi dia bilang padaku kalau dia berada di belakang sekolah"

"Bersama Hae dan Hyuk juga?"

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Ne, kami pergi dulu" Zhou Mi menunduk sopan, "Sungmin ahjumma, Kyuhyun ahjussi, saya pamit" dan segera Zhou Mi melesat pergi.

"Dia… memanggilku apa? Ahjussi?" celetuk Kyuhyun.

Buru-buru Zhou Mi dan Henry pergi kebelakang sekolah.

"Itu dia" tunjuk Zhou Mi ketika melihat Wookie bersandar pada sebatang pohon. Dengan cepat keduanya segera bergerak menuju sebatang pohon.

"Ye-yesung ahjussi…?" gumam Henry terkejut saat melihatYesung dan lebih terkejut ketika mendapati si kembar sudah tertidur di pangkuan Yesung.

"Kau tahu namaku…?" Yesung memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Ah mianhae, tapi kami harus pulang"

"Cepat sekali" gumam Wookie.

"M-mian ahjumma, tapi kami memang harus pulang sekarang…"

"Mwo?" mata Wookie melebar, "ahjumma…?"

Henry tidak menjawab, dengan segera dia menggendong tubuh Hae tanpa membangunkannya diikuti oleh Zhou Mi yang menggendong tubuh Hyuk.

"Sampai nanti"

"Ah tunggu," celetuk Yesung, "apa kapan-kapan kalian bisa membawa Hae dan Hyuk kemari? Emm… aku masih ingin bermain bersama mereka"

Henry terdiam, matanya memicing kea rah Yesung, "Ahjussi bisa main bersama Hae dan Hyuk sesuka hati ahjussi, asal ahjussi mau pulang dan mengakui HaeHyuk sebagai anak ahjussi"

"Eh?" Yesung terpaku bingung. Dia ingin bertanya lagi, tetapi kedua namja itu sudah berlari menjauh.

Singkat cerita –lantaran author udah kehabisan imajinasi- kini mereka berempat sudah kembali ke masa yang sebenarnya.

Dengan hati-hati Henry membaringkan Donghae dan Eunhyuk ke kasur Zhou Mi.

"Huuuft, untung kita sampai tepat waktu…" gumam Zhou Mi.

Tok tok

"Mimi, sudah pagi, cepat bangun!" terdengar suara Heechul dari balik pintu.

"Benar-benar tepat waktu…" sahut Henry lirih.

…

Henry membaringkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur. Sesekali dia melirik jam yang menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas malam. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan. Setelah 'mengunjungi' eomma-nya di masa lalu, Henry kembali sekolah seperti biasa. Lalu ada les tambahan. Sekitar pukul sepuluh tadi dia baru sampai di rumah.

Si kembar HaeHyuk juga sudah berada di rumah mereka sekarang. Wookie ahjumma menjemput keduanya sekitar pukul delapan pagi tadi. Dan untungnya si kembar itu tidak mengoceh yang aneh-aneh. Sepertinya keduanya tidak sadar kalau mereka baru saja pergi ke masa dua puluh tahun yang lalu.

Henry menegakkan tubuhnya, 'Heh, kira-kira seperti apa ya reaksi Hae dan Hyuk kalau tahu Yesung itu adalah appa mereka' batin Henry.

Henry kemudian bergerak menuju meja belajarnya. Dia tidak bisa tidur dan ingin membaca buku agar dia mengantuk *kebiasaan author kalo gak bisa tidur nih =_='*. Tapi mendadak Henry merubah niatnya ketika dia melihat PSP hitam miliknya di meja belajar.

…

Henry memasuki sebuah gedung yang penuh dengan mesin-mesin aneh itu. Gedung ini memang sepi, tapi Henry yakin masih ada seseorang ada seseorang didalamnya.

Henry menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah pintu dan tanpa pikir panjang membuka pintu itu.

"Henry?"

Satu suara dari Cho Kyuhyun yang berada di dalam ruangan itu. Ya, ini adalah ruang kerja appa Henry itu dan gedung ini adalah laboratorium tempat Kyuhyun bekerja.

Henry memandang dokumen-dokumen yang berserakan di meja appa-nya. Sama seperti ketika dia melihat appa-nya yang dua puluh tahun yang lalu di ruangan OSIS.

"Kenapa masin berkeliaran malam-malam begini? Sana pergi tidur" perintah Kyuhyun tanpa menatap Henry. Dia terlihat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Appa sibuk sekali" gumam Henry.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Tangannya terlihat bergerak di atas dokumen-dokumen yang penuh dengan angka dan sketsa-sketsa yang bagi Henry terlihat abstrak.

"Aku berani jamin appa pasti sering mengacuhkan eomma"

"Terserah" jawab Kyuhyun dingin.

Henry menarik napasnya, "aku… aku ingin minta maaf karena sudah membentak appa"

"Ne, aku sudah melupakan itu" jawab Kyuhyun lagi. kepalanya masih menunduk, terus berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen itu.

Henry menghela napasnya, kemudian dia berjalan mendekati appa-nya dan menarik pena yang Kyuhyun gunakan.

"Hei! Apa ya-" ucapan Kyuhyun terhenti seketika ketika dia melihat Henry tersenyum sambil mengacungkan sebuah… PSP?

"Ne, appa, kita battle?"

…

"Haeee~"

Hae memutar matanya ketika mendengar saudara kembarnya memanggilnya untuk kesekian kali.

"Apa cih Hyuk? Dali tadi Hae mau tidul tapi Hyuk telus-telucan panggil Hae!" gerutu Hae kesal.

Hyuk hanya nyengir, tapi kemudian dia beranjak dari kasurnya dan pindah ke kasur kembarannya itu.

"Ne, Hae…"

"Apa?"

"Hyuk… pengen ketemu Yecung hyung~"

**End or tbc?**

**a/n ::** nyaaaa~ akhirnya selesai jugaaaa~… terima kasih buat yang ngeripiu di chappie 1, yang ini juga di ripiu yaaa~?

Mian, disini saia belum bisa bales ripiu readers sekalian… mungkin di chap tiga… yah mungkin sih… soalnya saia gak yakin mau lanjut ke chap tiga atau cukup sampai disini…

Akhir kata…

**R~I~P~I~U~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Story About Us**

**III**

By

Arisa Adachi

Pairing :: KyuMin, YeWook, ZhouRy, dan HaeHyuk (yang ini cuma brothership doing)

Disclaimer :: Super Junior sah milik SMEnt dan membernya milik diri mereka masing-masing. Kecuali untuk Henry sama Jino sah milik saia *digampar*

Warning :: BoysxBoys, OOC, gaje,

Setting :: Tahun 20XX, tapi nanti akan berubah… pokoknya setting waktu disesuaikan dah~

**x…x**

(Henry PoV)

"Ry… Henry…"

Aku merasakan ada seseorang yang menggoyang bahuku pelan. Sepertinya mencoba membangunkanku. Perlahan aku membuka mataku dan yang pertama kulihat adalah seorang namja dengan muka yang sangat imut.

Eh?

Tunggu! Itu kan…

Kukucek mataku kuat, berusaha untuk memastikan penglihatanku. Namja itu berjalan kea rah gordin jendela dan membuka gorden itu sehingga membuat cahaya matahari pagi langsung menyinari kamarku.

"Ne, hari sudah seterang ini, tapi kau masih di atas tempat tidur" gumam namja itu lagi sambil memberesi buku-bukuku yang masih berserakan di meja belajar, "cepat mandi, lalu turun, appa akan marah kalau kau bermalas-malasan begini chagiya…"

"K-kau…" aku menggantungkan kalimatku, "kau eomma 'kan…?"

Namja itu tersenyum. Dengan perlahan dia berjalan ke arahku dan duduk di tepi tempat tidurku, "kau merindukan eomma, chagi?"

Aku mengangguk. Namja itu benar-benar eomma kan? Sudah pasti itu eomma! Aku tidak mungkin tidak mengenali ibuku sendiri.

Eomma tersenyum padaku, lalu memelukku erat, "eomma sangat merindukanmu chagi…" bisik eomma.

"Ne, aku ju-"

KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING…..!

Mendadak aku membuka mataku sambil mengerjap bingung. Aku melirik sekelilingku. Gorden jendela masih tertutup rapat. Buku-bukuku masih berserakan di meja belajar. Lalu, hanya aku sendiri dikamarku.

Sendiri…

Tidak ada eomma…

Jadi tadi itu…

… aku bermimpi…?

"Haaaahh" aku menghela nafas. Apa yang aku pikirkan? Eomma sudah meninggal tiga tahun yang lalu. Tidak mungkin eomma mendadak berada di kamarku.

Dengan langkah gontai aku berjalan untuk mematikan jam weker yang sedari tadi menjerit. Dasar, bikin bising saja.

Selesai mandi dan berpakaian aku turun ke lantai satu. Kulihat appa yang sedang memanggang roti sambil menyesap kopi panasnya.

"Selamat pagi appa" gumamku sambil menarik kursi meja makan.

"Hm, pagi…" jawab appa yang kemudian meletakkan sepotong roti yang sudah dipanggang ke mejaku.

"Sarapan hari ini roti gosong lagi ya appa?" gumamku sambil menatap roti yang agak hangus.

"Hei, aku baru beberapa hari ini menggunakan mesin pemanggang roti" gerutu appa.

Aku hanya tertawa dan segera meraih sesendok selai untuk melapisi rotiku.

"Appa dengar dari gurumu nilai fisikamu turun, benar?" gumam appa sambil membentangkan koran.

"Ya… begitulah" jawabku sekenanya, "habisnya aku sibuk berlatih starcraft sih" lanjutku sambil tertawa.

Appa hanya tersenyum, dengan penuh sayang diusapnya rambutku, "sudah appa bilang, mau sampai 10 tahun lagi pun belum tentu kau bisa mengalahkan appa-mu ini"

Aku hanya cemberut mendengarnya.

"Ne, Henry cepatlah, sudah jam tujuh, nanti kau terlambat ke sekolah"

"Ops, nae appa" gumamku sambil cepat-cepat menggigit rotiku dan segera menyusul appa yang sedang memanaskan mesin mobil.

Pagi yang cerah dengan awan yang berserakan dan udara yang segar. Kini untuk pergi ke sekolah aku tidak lagi diantar oleh Wookie ahjumma, melainkan oleh appa. Hubunganku dengan appa memang jauh lebih baik sekarang sejak hari itu. Appa yang mengerti bahwa aku membutuhkannya akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengurangi jam kerjanya agar bisa berada di rumah lebih lama.

Tidak sampai 15 menit aku sudah sampai di sekolah. Akupun segera turun dari mobil appa.

"Oh ya Henry" panggil appa.

"Ne, ada apa?"

"Nanti malam appa pulang agak malam, jadi untuk makan malam hari ini bagaimana kalau kita makan diluar?"

Mataku membulat senang, "Oke!" seruku riang.

Appa hanya tersenyum, "sekalian nanti kita ajak Wookie ahjumma dan si kembar"

Aku mengangguk dan segera berlari menuju sekolah lantaran bel sudah berbunyi.

"Cha-gi-yaa~" seseorang memelukku dari belakang dan aku tidak perlu repot-repot untuk melihat siapa yang memelukku itu, "selamat pagiii~"

"Ne, selamat pagi juga Mimi" jawabku selembut mungkin. Sekarang aku memutuskan untuk bersikap lebih ramah pada Zhoumi. Karena berkat dia juga aku berhasil bertemu dengan eomma.

"Sudah belajar? Hari ini kita ada ulangan lho" tanyanya sambil merangkulku.

Aku mengangguk, "aku tahu, ulangan matematika 'kan? Aku sudah belajar tapi tidak yakin bisa menjawab semua soalnya"

"Dasar, padahal 'kan Kyuhyun ahjussi ilmuwan jenius. Tapi bisa-bisanya anaknya tidak mahir di matematika"

"Biar saja" jawabku cuek, "aku ini 'kan lebih mirip sama eomma daripada sama appa…"

"Oh ya? Contohnya?"

Aku tersenyum sambil melepaskan rangkulan Zhoumi dari leherku dan berjalan beberapa langkah didepannya, "contohnya ya… wajah imutku ini!"

…

"Ah! Di mulut Hae ada ec klim tuh!" celetuk Hyuk sambil menunjuk sudut bibir Hae yang terdapat sisa es krim yang tadi di makannya.

Saat ini aku dan appa serta Wookie ahjumma dan HaeHyuk sedang makan di sebuah restoran. Senang rasanya saat aku dan appa bisa berkumpul lagi seperti ini. Kalau saja ada eomma sekarang…

"Eomma, Hyuk mau main itu~" tunjuk Hyuk pada satu permainan yang juga disediakan oleh pihak restoran khusus untuk pengunjung anak-anak , "boleh?"

"Hem, ya sudah sana, tapi hati-hati ya" dan segera saja Hyuk melesat pergi diikuti oleh Hae tentunya.

"Henry, sebaiknya kau ikuti mereka, terkadang kalau sudah bermain anak-anak itu bisa lupa pada keselamatannya sendiri"

Aku segera mengangguk dan berjalan menuju si kembar yang kelihatan sudah seru bermain.

**(Henry PoV end)**

"Hmm… Henry sudah besar ya? Sudah bukan anak-anak lagi" gumam Wookie sambil memutar sendoknya di gelas es krim. Matanya tertuju pada Henry yang kelihatan kewalahan menghadapi HaeHyuk yang hyperactive.

"Benar juga… waktu sudah banyak berlalu" tambah Kyuhyun, "Donghae dan Hyukjae mereka juga sudah tumbuh dan sehat, kau membesarkan mereka dengan sangat baik"

Wookie tersenyum sambil menatap kedua anaknya.

"Apa kau pernah berpikir untuk memberikan appa baru pada mereka?" gumam Kyuhyun.

Cepat-cepat Wookie menolehkan wajahnya dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan muka kaget, "mwo!" serunya, "a-apa maksudmu?"

"Ayolah Wookie, kau mengerti maksudku"

Wookie hanya menghela napas, "entahlah Kyu…" jawabnya lirih.

"Kau masih mencintai Yesung hyung?"

Wookie tidak menjawab. Dia hanya mengaduk-aduk gelas es krim-nya, "Ya… kurasa" bisik Wookie lirih.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum, "aku tidak mengerti apa yang sudah dia lakukan padamu hingga membuatmu tidak bisa melupakannya"

"Yah… dia melakukan banyak hal padaku. Dia mencintaiku, lalu kemudian memberiku Hae dan Hyuk dan setelahnya pergi begitu saja. Dan aku? Aku disini masih menunggunya…"

"Sebenarnya kau itu terlalu mencintai Yesung hyung atau kau itu pabbo ya?" goda Kyuhyun yang sukses mendapat deathglare dari Wookie.

"Daripada itu Kyu, apa kau tidak ingin memberikan seorang eomma baru ke Henry?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Henry yang terlihat sedang mengutak-atik ponselnya, "entah Henry akan setuju atau tidak tentang ide eomma baru" Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke Wookie, "tapi yah… memang ada seseorang yang ingin kukenalkan padanya"

…

"Hyuk, tunggu sampai kuenya selesai dong!" gerutu Henry sambil terus berusaha menjauhkan Eunhyuk dari sebuah loyang berisi Sembilan potong kue kering yang baru saja di keluarkan dari oven dan siap dihiasi pada bagian atasnya.

"Ya! Hyung! Hyuk kan mauu~" balas Eunhyuk tidak mau kalah.

"Ya, ya, nih…" akhirnya Henry mengalah dan memberikan sepotong kue pada Eunhyuk.

"Ya~ hyung… belum ada gambalnya…"

Henry memutar bola matanya lalu memberikan Eunhyuk sepotong kue yang di atasnya sudah di hiasi dengan krim strawberry.

Begitu mendapat kuenya, dengan girang Eunhyuk langsung berlari ke ruang tengah.

Di hari Minggu seperti ini memang sering dihabiskan Henry dengan bermain di rumah Wookie. Kebetulan Wookie sedang membuat kue kering.

"Henry ah, nanti ini kau beri pada Kyuhyun ya" ujar Wookie sambil meletakkan sebungkus kue kering di dekat meja.

"Nae ahjumma" sahut Henry sambil tetap menghiasi bagian atas kue itu dengan krim.

"Hyuuuuu~ng, minta kueeeeee~" terdengar dua suara nyaring dan cempreng. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dari HaeHyuk.

Duk. Brugh!

Mendadak kaki Donghae tersandung sesuatu dan membuatnya terjatuh ke lantai. Mata Donghae mulai berkaca-kaca. Sebelum Hae sempat menangis terdengar raungan keras dari Eunhyuk. Tentu saja melihat Eunhyuk yang sudah menangis cepat-cepat membuat Donghae bangun dan membujuk Eunhyuk supaya berhenti menangis.

Henry menggelengkan kepalanya heran. 'Yang jatuh siapa yang nangis siapa' batin Henry.

Yah mungkin benar kata orang tentang anak kembar. Kalau yang satu terluka atau bersedih maka yang menangis adalah yang satunya.

"Cup, cup, sudah jangan menangis lagi" bujuk Wookie sambil membingkai wajah basah Hyuk dengan tangannya.

"Huee~ t-tapi tadi Hae..hiks.. jatuhh~"

"Ne, ne, Hae baik-baik caja kok" Hae ikut-ikutan membujuk saudara kembarnya.

"Jinjja?"

"Hm!" Hae mengangguk sambil nyengir untuk meyakinkan saudara kembarnya itu kalau dia baik-baik saja.

"Ne, ini Hyuk, jangan menangis lagi ya?" Henry ikut membujuk dengan menyerahkan sepotong kue pada Hyuk, "nah ahjumma, aku pergi ke tempat appa dulu ya?" gumam Henry sambil menunjukkan sebungkus kue kering yang tadi di bungkuskan oleh Wookie.

Wookie hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

…

Henry berjalan santai sambil sesekali tersenyum pada orang yang kebetulan bertemu pandang dengannya.

"Chagi!" Henry memutar kepalanya ketika mendengar ada yang memanggilnya.

"Zhoumi?" gumam Henry ketika melihat namja berambut merah itu berlari kecil ke arahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Henry lagi. Dia tahu kalau namja tinggi ini paling tidak suka berada di laboratorium.

"Appa memaksaku kemari" jawab Zhoumi sambil menunjuk Hangeng yang sedang berbicara dengan ilmuwan dari negara asing, "kau sendiri?"

Henry mengangkat bungkusan kue dari Wookie, "aku ingin mengantarkan ini untuk appa" jawab Henry.

"Zhoumi!" Zhoumi menoleh dan mendapati appa-nya menggerakkan tangannya sebagai isyarat agar Zhoumi menghampirinya.

"Ne, aku harus pergi chagi" dan satu kecupan di pipi, lalu setelahnya Zhoumi pergi menghampiri appa-nya.

Henry terpaku di tempat. Kalau saja sedang tidak di tempat ramai seperti ini mungkin Henry sudah mematahkan satu dua tulang rusuk Zhoumi karena pelecehan yang tadi koala itu lakukan.

…

Henry masih diam berdiri di depan ruang kerja appa-nya. Samar-samar dia mendengar suara Kyuhyun dan suara namja yang terdengar asing ditelinganya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau suka main game, kupikir kau terus berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen itu disini"

"Kau saja yang belum mengenal banyak tentangku" terdengar suara Kyuhyun.

Henry menaikkan alisnya, entahlah, nada suara appa-nya terdengar senang.

Dengan perlahan Henry mengetuk pintu dan setelah mendengar perintah masuk barulah dia mendorong pintu itu. Kyuhyun dan seorang namja asing yang wajahnya manis sekali. Itulah pemandangan yang Henry dapat di ruang kerja appa-nya.

"Kau pasti Henry" namja itu tersenyum manis sambil menatap Henry, "Kyu banyak cerita tentangmu"

Henry memandang namja bingung, namja itu memanggil appa-nya dengan panggilan 'Kyu'. Hanya orang-orang terdekat dengan appa-nya seperti eomma, Wookie ahjumma, Heechul ahjumma dan Hangeng ahjussi yang memanggilnya begitu. Itu artinya namja ini adalah orang terdekat appa-nya juga, tapi anehnya Henry sama sekali tidak mengenalnya.

"Ah, kau pasti tidak kenal aku ya?" gumam namja itu.

Henry hanya mengangguk canggung, diliriknya appa-nya yang tersenyum.

Namja itu tersenyum, "Ne, Kim Kibum imnida. Aku calon eomma-mu"

**tbc**

**a/n :: **saia sengaja men-tbc-kan ceritanya disini. Soalnya saia bingung Kyu bagus ama Kibum ato ama Sungmin?

Mohon pendapat readers sekalian melalui ripiu yaaa?


	4. Chapter 4

**Story About Us**

**IV**

By

Arisa Adachi

Pairing :: KyuMin, YeWook, ZhouRy, HaeHyuk dan KyuBum (yang ini cuma brothership doing)

Disclaimer :: Super Junior sah milik SMEnt dan membernya milik diri mereka masing-masing. Kecuali untuk Henry sama Jino sah milik saia *digampar*

Warning :: BoysxBoys, OOC, gaje,

a/n

"talk"

'mind'

**Enjoy!**

…

Henry mematung menatap namja bernama Kim Kibum itu.

Apa tadi katanya?

Calon eomma?

"Ne, appa…" Henry menatap bingung pada Kyuhyun. Sementara yang ditatap hanya tersenyum sambil kemudian merangkul bahu Kibum mesra.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Henry terdiam. Bingung harus menjawab apa. Ia hanya menunduk memandangi lantai.

"A-appa… aku…" Henry benar-benar bingung harus menjawab apa.

Kyuhyun dan Kibum hanya menatap Henry dengan pandangan heran.

"J-jeongmal mianhae appa dan emm… K-kibum ahjumma, a-aku harus pergi sekarang" dan tanpa persetujuan dari Kibum maupun Kyuhyun, Henry langsung bergegas meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Kurasa Henry butuh waktu untuk berpikir" gumam Kyuhyun sambil kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Menurutmu begitu, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun menaikkan alisnya menatap Kibum yang masih menatap pintu, "kau berpikiran yang lain Kibum?"

Kibum menghela napas, "entahlah… sepertinya Henry tidak menyukaiku…"

…

Henry duduk di sebuah bangku di taman dekat laboratorium itu. Pikirannya masih berpusat mengenai kejadian tadi.

Eomma baru…?

Yang benar saja…

"Chagiya! Kita ketemu lagi" mendadak Zhou Mi muncul dan langsung duduk di samping Henry sambil memeluk Henry erat.

Merasa tidak ada respon dari Henry, Zhou Mi melepas pelukannya dan menatap Henry heran tapi Zhou Mi lebih heran lagi ketika melihat bungkusan kue itu masih berada di tangan Henry, "kau tidak jadi menyerahkan kue ini pada Kyuhyuh ahjussi?"

"A-ah iya, aku lupa…" jawab Henry agak kelabakan.

Zhou Mi memandang serius pada Henry, "gwaenchanayo?" tanyanya pelan.

"Tadi… waktu aku ke ruangan appa…" Henry menarik napas sejenak, "appa mengenalkanku pada seseorang yang merupakan calon eomma-ku"

"Mwo?" mata Zhou Mi membulat, "bukankah itu bagus?"

"Bagus? Menurutmu itu bagus?" tanya Henry sambil menatap Zhou Mi.

Zhou Mi terdiam ketika menyadari raut wajah Henry yang suram, "kau… tidak suka?"

Henry menggeleng pelan, "aku… tidak tahu…" jawabnya sambil menunduk.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan sebentar? Mungkin bisa membuatmu merasa lebih baik" usul Zhou Mi.

"Gomawo Mi… tapi kurasa lebih baik aku pulang saja" uajr Henry lemah sambil berdiri dari bangku.

"Ah, disini kau rupanya, Henry"

Henry menolehkan wajahnya ketika merasa ada yang memanggilnya. Matanya melebar ketika melihat bahwa Kibumlah yang memanggilnya.

"Aku dan Kyu ingin makan siang diluar, bagaimana kalau kau ikut?" tawar Kibum.

Henry mendadak gugup dengan cepat dia meraih tangan Zhou Mi, "ah, mian… aku ada urusan dengan Zhou Mi"

"Begitu ya?" Kibum mendesah kecewa, "bagaimana kalau lain kali kita makan bersama?"

"Err… ya… mungkin, tapi aku tidak yakin bisa. Ne, sampai nanti" dan sekali lagi tanpa persetujuan dari Kibum Henry pergi begitu saja. Kali ini sambil menarik Zhou Mi.

Kibum hanya menatap punggung Henry dengan tatapan kecewa.

"Kurasa dia memang tidak suka padaku…"

…

"Itu eomma barumu?" tanya Zhou Mi. Saat ini Zhou Mi dan Henry sedang berada di sebuah kedai es krim.

"Calon. Ingat masih Calon!" gumam Henry sambil menekankan pada kata 'calon'.

"Biar kutebak, kau tidak suka pada… calon eomma barumu?"

Henry mengaduk es krim-nya malas, "mungkin…"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya tidak suka kalau ada orang asing di kehidupanku"

Zhou Mi tertawa pelan, lalu menyendokkan sedikit es krim chocolate ke mulutnya, "dia tidak akan jadi orang asing begitu dia menikah dengan Kyuhyun ahjussi"

Henry tidak menjawab. Wajah imutnya menunjukkan raut kesal.

"Ah, jangan-jangan kau berpikir kalau ibu tiri itu kejam seperti di cerita dongeng!" celetuk Zhou Mi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Henry dengan sendok es krim-nya.

Henry memutar bola matanya, "aku bukan anak perempuan berusia tujuh tahun, ingat!"

"Yeah, mungkin memang bukan. Tapi sikapmu menunjukkan kalau kau seperti itu"

"Maksudmu?"

Zhou Mi tersenyum, "Well ya… Think about it, apa yang kau takutkan dari seorang ibu tiri, hm?"

"Takut? Aku tidak takut!" seru Henry berkilah.

"Oke, kau tidak takut. Tapi kau tidak suka, benar?"

Henry hanya diam menatap Zhou Mi dan dari tatapannya itu Zhou Mi bisa menyimpulkan kalau jawaban Henry adalah iya.

"Jadi… apa yang kau tidak suka dari calon eomma-mu, hm?"

Henry terdiam, "aku… tidak tahu"

Zhou Mi menghela napas, "kau aneh chagiya, kau tidak menyukai Kibum ahjumma tetapi kau tidak tahu kenapa kau tidak menyukainya"

"Aku bukannya tidak suka padanya. Mungkin aku tidak suka karena dia muncul dengan posisi akan menggantikan eomma-ku."

Zhou Mi diam sebentar, tapi detik kemudian dia tersenyum, "Oke, kau boleh saja tidak menyukai calon eomma-mu, tapi coba pikirkan tentang appa-mu"

Henry menaikkan alisnya heran, "maksudmu?"

"Begini chagiya, Kyuhyun ahjussi adalah namja dewasa yang sehat dan normal, jadi yah… dia butuh pasangan untuk…" Zhou Mi menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Untuk…?" Henry memiringkan kepalanya. Tidak mengerti maksud Zhou Mi.

Zhou Mi sedikit menggaruk kepala bagian belakang, bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya pada namja aegyo yang kelewat innocent ini, "kau tahu… bagaimana mengatakannya kan ya? Err, maksudku 'malam yang berbeda'" gumam Zhou Mi sambil memelankan suaranya ketika mengucapkan 'malam yang berbeda'.

"Malam yang berbeda? Memangnya berbeda bagaimana?"

Zhou Mi menepuk kepalanya sendiri. Ya Tuhan… bagaimana mungkin ada namja kelas dua sma yang sama sekali tidak mengerti tentang hal-hal seperti ini.

"Katakan dengan jelas! Jangan menggunakan bahasa konotatif yang tidak kumengerti!" desak Henry. Kelihatannya namja ini mulai penasaran.

Zhou Mi menghela napas. Kemudian memajukan wajahnya dan membisikkan sesuatu pada Henry. Membisikkan satu kata yang mungkin bisa membuat Henry mengerti tentang 'malam yang berbeda'.

"Mwo!" seketika mata Henry melebar dan wajahnya merah padam.

"Mengerti maksudku?"

Henry mengangguk dengan wajah merah padam.

"Jadi kau mengerti 'kan kenapa Kyuhyun ahjussi ingin menikah lagi?"

"T-tapi… m-malam yang berbeda seperti itu 'kan tidak wajib! Kenapa appa harus menikah lagi hanya untuk mendapatkan itu!"

"Jadi kau ingin Kyuhyun ahjussi 'jajan' diluar begitu?"

Cepat-cepat Henry menggeleng.

"Atau kau ingin Kyuhyun ahjussi 'begitu-begitu' dengan Wookie ahjumma?"

Pletak!

Dengan manisnya sendok es krim itu mencium kepala Zhou Mi.

"Jaga bicaramu Mimi pabboya!"

"Iya, iya… Mian… jadi kau mengerti 'kan? Lagipula Kyuhyun ahjussi juga pasti butuh seseorang untuk selalu berada di sisinya"

"Bukankah ada aku…?" bisik Henry, "aku akan selalu berada di sisi appa…"

"Yaa, mungkin kau bisa bicara begitu sekarang. Tapi coba berpikir ke depan, chagi." Zhou Mi menatap lurus pada Henry, "kelak kau akan bekerja, pada saat itu apa kau bisa menjamin akan terus berada di sisi Kyuhyun ahjussi? Belum lagi kalau kau kelak akan menikah denganku…"

Pletak!

Kali ini yang mampir di kepala Zhou Mi adalah gelas es krim yang sudah kosong.

"Memangnya siapa yang akan menikah denganmu!"

Zhou Mi menghela napas, "yah pokoknya seperti itulah chagi, understand, sweety?"

Henry menatap Zhou Mi sejenak sebelum kemudian menunduk dan menghela napas.

…

Henry baru saja sampai dirumahnya sekitar pukul delapan malam. Silakan salahkan Zhou Mi yang seenaknya mengajaknya jalan-jalan.

Henry agak sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati pintu rumahnya dalam keadaan tidak terkunci.

'Appa sudah pulang ya…?' batin Henry.

Tapi kalau melihat sekarang jam berapa rasanya mustahil Kyuhyun sudah pulang.

'Apa Wookie ahjumma?'

Tapi rasanya tidak mungkin juga. Soalnya kalau mau kerumah Wookie pasti akan memberitahu Henry dulu.

Daripada berpikir yang tidak jelas, akhirnya Henry memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam. Dan tubuhnya membeku seketika ketika melihat seorang namja yang memunggunginya sedang berada di dapurnya –sedang memasak sepertinya-.

Tidak. Namja itu bukan appa-nya. Henry tentu tahu kalau appa-nya tidak sependek itu.

"Henry, sudah pulang?" namja itu berbalik dan tersenyum pada Henry.

"K-kibum ahjumma…?"

"Ah, aku sedang masak. Kau ingin makan apa untuk makan siang?"

Henry hanya diam. Tapi kemudian matanya tertuju pada celemek yang digunakan oleh Kibum. Celemek pink dengan motif kelinci. Itu…

"Celemek itu…"

"Ah ini?" Kibum melirik celemek yang dipakainya, "aku menemukan ini di gantungan dekat situ"

"Lepaskan" gumam Henry datar dan pelan.

Kibum masih lanjut memasak, "hari ini aku buat nasi goreng saja ya? Henry suka nasi goreng 'kan?"

"Aku bilang lepaskan!"

Kibum membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap Henry heran, "waeyo chagi?"

"Aku bilang lepaskan celemek itu!"

"Eh? Tapi aku butuh ini untuk mem-" kata-kata Kibum terpotong ketika mendadak Henry menarik celemek yang dikenakannya.

"Ini punya eomma!" teriak Henry.

"Henry!"

Henry tersentak begitu mendengar satu suara menginterupsi. Satu suara yang berwibawa, Henry kenal dengan baik siapa pemilik suara itu.

"K-kyu…"

"Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa kau berteriak begitu Henry!"

Henry memandang kesal pada appa-nya, "orang itu! Dia sudah seenaknya memakai barang-barang eomma!" pekik Henry sambil menunjuk Kibum.

"Henry! Dimana sopan santunmu! Bagaimana pun Kibum akan menjadi eomma-mu! Hormati dia!"

"Aku tidak mau!" Henry kembali berteriak, "aku tidak mau punya eomma baru! Pokoknya tidak!" dan tanpa pikir panjang Henry langsung mendorong Kibum hingga terjatuh dan masuk ke kamarnya dengan membanting pintu.

BRAKK!

Kyuhyun hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat puteranya yang masih saja bertingkah seperti anak-anak. Dia kemudian berjalan menuju Kibum hendak membantunya berdiri.

"Gwaenchanayo Kibummie?"

Kibum mengangguk, "mungkin…aku memang tidak akan bisa menjadi pengganti eomma bagi Henry"

Kyuhyun menatap Kibum lembut, "dia hanya butuh waktu untuk segera terbiasa"

…

Cho muda itu duduk di kasurnya sambil memeluk kedua lututnya. Dia benar-benar kesal dan merasa kecewa.

'Apa appa tidak mencintai eomma lagi…? hingga dengan mudahnya membawa seorang namja asing ke rumah'

'eomma… aku kangen… aku hanya mau eomma, aku tidak mau orang lain…'

Henry mengeratkan pelukannya pada lututnya, 'kalau saja eomma mmasih hidup…'

Henry menghela napas panjang, 'tapi itu tidak mungkin 'kan? Mau bagaimana juga tidak mungkin eomma bisa kembali hidup. Kecuali kalau…'

Mendadak Henry mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya berkilat senang.

'Kalau dengan cara itu mungkin bisa!'

…

Henry benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Pagi hari ketika dia mau sarapan sebelum pergi ke sekolah dia melihat sosok Kim Kibum sedang menyiapkan sarapan. Yang benar saja? Namja itu menginap? Kenapa dia tidak tahu.

Henry memutar otaknya cepat. Dia tahu appa-nya seperti berusaha mendekatkan dia dengan calon eomma-nya. Dan nanti pasti appa-nya akan meminta Kibum untuk mengantar ke sekolah. Belum tentu sih, tapi setidaknya kemungkinan kesitu pasti ada.

Untuk menghindari itu Henry mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Henry! Kau kah itu! Kau meneleponku! Oh, thanks God!" Henry memutar bola matanya mendengar jawaban lebay dari ujung sana.

"Mimi, aku butuh bantuanmu, bisakah?"

"Anything for you Princess, jadi apa yang bisa kubantu?"

"Emm, begini… bisakah kau ke rumahku dan mengantarku ke sekolah?" gumam Henry sambil sesekali mengintip ke dapur yang satu ruangan dengan ruang makan. Bisa dilihatnya Kibum sedang menuangkan kopi ke cangkir Kyuhyun, mereka berdua terlihat tertawa sesekali.

"He? Bukannya kau diantar oleh appa-mu?"

Henry memutar bola matanya, "kau mau membantuku atau tidak!" ujarnya kesal, tapi kemudian dia menarik nafas dan memelankan bicaranya, "tidak apa-apa 'kan kalau sesekali aku ingin ke sekolah denganmu?"

"Oh oke! Tunggu aku, aku segera kesana"

Pik. Sambungan putus.

Henry berjalan gontai ke kamarnya. Direbahkannya tubuhnya ke tempat tidurnya yang empuk. Henry menolehkan wajahnya dan mendapati foto eomma-nya dalam pandangannya.

Perlahan namja itu mendudukkan tubuhnya dan meraih pigura foto itu. Dengan jarinya, Henry mengusap foto itu pelan dan tersenyum tipis.

…

"Pagi Kyuhyun ahjussi dan Kibum ahjumma" sapa Zhou Mi sopan ketika dia sudah sampai di rumah Henry.

"Zhou Mi? Kau akan pergi bersama Henry?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Nae, Kyu ahjussi"

"Tapi…" Kyuhyun melirik Kibum diikuti oleh Zhou Mi. Bisa dilihat oleh Zhou Mi kalau Kibum terlihat menggenggam sesuatu seperti kunci mobil.

"Ah, gwaenchanayo Kyu. Aku bisa mengantar Henry ke sekolahnya besok" ujar Kibum sambil tersenyum.

Zhou Mi terdiam. Kini dia tahu kenapa mendadak Henry ingin pergi bersamanya.

"Mimi!" Zhou Mi, Kyuhyun dan Kibum menoleh ke atas dan mendapati namja muda bermarga Cho itu sedang menuruni tangga.

"Ne appa, aku pergi dulu" ujar Henry sambil menarik tangan Zhou Mi.

"Tidak sarapan?"

Henry terhenti ketika mendengar Kibum bertanya padanya. Tanpa berbalik dia menjawab, "Ne, aku tidak terbiasa makan masakan orang asing" dan setelahnya Henry langsung menarik tangan Zhou Mi.

"H-henry! Apa yang kau lakukan!" tegur Zhou Mi ketika mereka berdua sudah berada di mobil Zhou Mi.

"Apa yang kulakukan? Memangnya aku melakukan apa?"

"Aiish, jangan pura-pura pabbo. Aku tahu kau sengaja memintaku untuk menjemputmu karena kau tak ingin di antar oleh Kibum ahjumma 'kan?" ujar Zhou Mi sambil matanya terus menatap jalan.

"Hehehe… ketahuan ya"

"Seriuslah Cho Henry!"

Henry tersentak. Baru kali ini dia mendengar Zhou Mi berkata dengan nada begitu tegas padanya. Henry memilih tidak menjawab. Dia melemparkan pandangannya ke luar jendela.

"Apa yang salah pada Kibum ahjumma hingga kau bersikap begitu padanya?"

Henry masih diam.

"Aku lihat Kibum ahjumma bersikap begitu baik padamu. Dia menganggapmu seperti anak kandungnya sendiri. Kenapa kau malah kasar begitu padanya!" Zhou Mi mulai emosi. Sesekali dia melirik Henry, tetapi namja itu masih diam sambil terus memandangi jalanan yang ramai oleh kendaraan lain.

"Kenapa diam begitu! Kau seperti anak kecil, Henry!" gerutu Zhou Mi kesal.

"M-mimi…" lama akhirnya hingga terdengar suara dari namja yang masih asyik memandang jalanan, "salahkah aku jika aku hanya ingin seorang Lee Sungmin saja yang kupanggil dengan sebutan 'eomma'…?"

Zhou Mi terdiam. Dari nada suara Henry, dia tahu kalau namja itu sedang berusaha mati-matian menahan air matanya.

Dengan perlahan Zhou Mi mengusap rambut Henry pelan, "Ne, jeongmal mianhae…"

…

Henry menopang dagunya. Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sedari tadi. Langit juga mulai terlihat gelap. Tapi Henry lebih memilih untuk tetap berada di kelasnya.

"Kenapa belum pulang?"

Henry menoleh dan mendapati Zhou Mi berada di ambang pintu, "kau sendiri?" dia balik bertanya.

"Ada beberapa tugas di perpustakaan, tapi sekarang sudah selesai. Ah, jangan-jangan kau menungguku ya?"

Henry memutar bola matanya, "yang benar saja"

"Lalu?" Zhou Mi berjalan menghampiri Henry.

"Aku… hanya malas berada di rumah"

"Apa ini tentang Kibum ahjumma?"

Henry tidak menjawab. Melihat itu Zhou Mi ikut diam dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Henry.

"Kau tidak pulang?" tanya Henry ketika melihat Zhou Mi duduk di sampingnya

"Aku menunggumu" jawab Zhou Mi singkat. Namja berambut merah itu kemudian meraih headset dan memakainya ditelinganya.

Hening sejenak. Henry sibuk dengan kegiatan melamunnya dan Zhou Mi sibuk dengan kegiatan mendengar music.

"Mi…" Henry berujar lirih, "aku… memikirkan sesuatu tentang bagaimana caranya mengembalikan eomma-ku.

"…"

Henry menoleh ke arah Zhou Mi dan matanya memicing kesal melihat namja itu malah asyik dengan ipod-nya.

"Ya, Mimi! Dengarkan aku dong!"

Zhou Mi menoleh ke arah Henry dengan pandangan bingung lalu dia melepas headset-nya, "Kau mengatakan sesuatu, chagi?"

Henry memutar bola matanya kesal, "Mimi, aku dapat ide!"

"Untuk?"

"Menghidupkan kembali eomma-ku"

"Mwo!" mata Zhou Mi membulat, "memang ada? Bagaimana caranya?"

"Dengan mesin waktu ciptaan Hangeng ahjussi!"

Zhou Mi memiringkan kepalanya, "kau ingin membawa Sungmin ahjumma dari masa lalu kemari, Henry?"

"Ani" Henry menggeleng, "kita pergi ke masa tiga tahun yang lalu"

"Terus?"

"Kau tahu 'kan bagaimana kronologis kejadian yang menimpa eomma-ku sehingga membuat beliau tewas?"

Zhou Mi mencoba mengingat, "hmm, akibat kebakaran di toko kue itu…"

"Bagaimana kalau seandainya eomma tidak pernah kesana?"

Zhou Mi memandang Henry agak lama, "jadi maksudmu kau ingin membelokkan takdir begitu?"

Henry mengangguk.

Zhou Mi menghela napas panjang, "entahlah Henry, ini mengenai hidup-mati seseorang. Tuhan sudah mentakdirkan eomma-mu meninggal, apa sebagai manusia kita tidak terlalu mencampuri urusan Tuhan?"

"Itu kecelakaan Mimi! Kecelakaan adalah kesalahan teknis!"

"Tapi…"

"Kumohon Mimi! Kau tidak mengerti karena kau tidak merasakan apa yang kurasakan! Aku hanya ingin bersama eomma-ku! Apa itu salah?"

Zhou Mi menghela napas, "aku mengerti, jadi… kau kerumahku sekarang?"

Henry mengangguk.

…

"Menginap disini?"

"Ne Heechul ahjussi, bolehkah?" Henry menatap Heechul dengan tatapan memohon, sementara yang ditatap kelihatan ragu.

"Boleh saja, tapi apa kau sudah minta ijin dari Kyu?"

Henry mengangguk, "appa sudah mengijinkanku"

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu"

"Gomawo ahjumma" ujar Henry sambil agak menundukkan badannya lalu mengikuti Zhou Mi yang sudah duluan ke kamarnya.

Blugh!

Henry menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur empuk Zhou Mi. Sementara sang pemilik kamar sedang asyik dengan komputernya.

"Jadi… kapan kita perginya?" gumam Henry sambil berguling-guling di kasur Zhou Mi.

"Tunggu sampai eomma tidur, sekitar jam… emm" Zhou Mi melirik jam dinding, "jam sepuluh nantilah…"

Henry ikut melirik jam dinding, "tapi ini masih jam delapan…" keluhnya, "apa yang bisa kita lakukan untuk menghabiskan waktu…?"

Zhou Mi menyeringai, "bagaimana kalau aku menjelaskan padamu tentang 'malam yang berbeda', kau belum begitu mengerti tentang itu 'kan?"

Henry balas menyeringai, "coba saja lakukan, aku akan menjerit dan yah… kau tahu kamar Heechul ahjumma tidak terlalu jauh dari sini 'kan?"

Segera saja muka Zhou Mi berubah menjadi pucat pasi.

…

"Kyu?"

Wookie menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika Kyuhyun bertamu kerumahnya, "tumben sekali"

"Tadi aku mengantar Kibum ke apartemennya dan memutuskan untuk singgah sebentar"

"Masuklah" ujar Wookie sambil memberi jalan agar Kyuhyun bisa masuk, "lho? Kau tidak bersama Henry?" tanya Wookie ketika menyadari Kyuhyun datang sendiri.

"Ani, dia menginap di rumah Zhou Mi" Kyuhyun melangkah masuk dan duduk di sofa, "mana si kembar?"

"Sedang menonton di dalam. Jadi bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya?" Kyuhyun balik tanya.

"Kau sudah mengenalkan Kibum ke Henry? Bagaimana reaksi Henry?"

Kyuhyun menghela napas, "Entahlah, tapi sepertinya Henry tidak menyukai Kibum"

"Dia hanya butuh waktu untuk terbiasa" gumam Wookie, "sebentar, biar kuambil minum dulu"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Matanya kemudian tertuju pada sebuah album di bawah meja televisi.

'Hmm, album dulu rupanya…' batin Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

Kyuhyun membuka halaman pertama album itu. Dia tersenyum ketika melihat foto Sungmin dan Wookie ketika masih berseragam SMA. Lalu disampingnya ada foto Sungmin dan Wookie waktu di kelas memasak.

Halaman kedua. Ada fotonya sedang bermain PSP dengan Sungmin disampingnya. Foto selanjutnya adalah foto Yesung dengan latar pohon Sakura. Hmm, kalau tidak salah foto itu di ambil waktu upacara kelulusan Yesung.

"Ini," gumam Wookie singkat sambil meletakkan minuman, "album waktu sekolah ya? Sudah lama sekali yaa?"

"Ya, siapa sangka sudah dua puluh tahun berlalu"

Wookie hanya diam. Matanya terus menatap foto Yesung.

"Bagaimana ya kalau kelak Yesung kembali dan memulai hubungan yang baru denganmu" gumam Kyuhyun.

Wookie diam sejenak, "aku tidak mau"

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak mau Yesung kembali"

Kyuhyun menatap Wookie heran, "bukankah kau masih mencintainya?"

"Memang. Aku masih mencintainya, tetapi kalau kelak dia kembali dan memulai hubungan denganku, aku tidak akan mau"

"Waeyo?"

"Karena aku membencinya"

Kyuhyun menaikkan alisnya, "tapi kau baru saja mengatakan kalau kau masih mencintainya"

"Aku juga tidak mengerti bagaimana dengan perasaanku padanya. Kalau kau tanya apa aku masih mencintainya, maka aku akan menjawab 'ya'. Tapi aku tidak mau kalau dia kembali, aku masih sakit hati mengingat apa yang sudah dia lakukan padaku"

Kyuhyun diam sejenak, "Donghae dan Hyukjae masih sangat kecil. Mereka sangat memerlukan sosok seorang appa"

Wookie diam. Dia tahu kalau kedua anaknya masih sangat membutuhkan appa mereka. Sangat sering Hyuk dan Hae bertanya dimana appa mereka. Tapi, apakah Hyuk dan Hae mau menerima appa mereka seandainya mereka tahu kalau appa mereka telah menelantarkan mereka?

"Tanpa Yesung pun aku bisa merawat dan membesarkan Donghae dan Hyukjae seorang diri"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum, "terserah padamu…"

…

"…Ry… Henry…"

Henry menggeliat tidak nyaman ketika merasakan ada yang menepuk pipinya dan memanggil namanya. Perlahan Henry membuka matanya dan mendapati wajah Zhou Mi sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

Seketika mata namja itu membulat, "WO-" tepat sebelum Herny berteriak Zhou Mi membekap mulutnya.

"Sst… jangan berisik, eomma sudah tidur" bisik Zhou Mi. Henry hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan kemudian Zhou Mi melepaskan tangannya yang tadi membekap mulut Henry.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan!" bisik Henry ketika mendapati Zhou Mi berada di atas tubuhnya.

Zhou Mi menyeringai, "menurutmu?"

Henry hanya menatap Zhou Mi kesal kemudian mendorong bahu namja itu pelan, "sudah jam sebelas" gumam Henry ketika melihat jam dinding, "aku ketiduran ya?"

"Begitulah, jadi… kita berangkat sekarang…?"

…

Seoul di malam hari masih saja terlihat ramai. Padahal jam sudah menunjukkan hampir tengah malam, tapi ibukota Korea Selatan itu seolah tidak pernah tidur.

"Seoul, 11:54, tiga tahun yang lalu" Zhou Mi memperhatikan jam yang melingkar di tangannya.

Sementara Henry hanya diam menatap sebuah bangunan yang nantinya akan terbakar. Ya, toko kue itu. Tempat dimana seorang Cho Sungmin kehilangan nyawanya.

"Menurut berita di masa yang akan datang, toko ini akan terbakar dikarenakan ledakan gas pada pukul 00: 07 nanti…"

"Dan eomma yang berada di dalamnya akan menjadi korban" lanjut Henry.

Zhou Mi memandang Herny, "sebaiknya kita cepat"

Henry mengangguk dan memasuki toko itu diikuti oleh Zhou Mi.

Toko kue itu adalah toko kue terbesar di Seoul. Toko yang terdiri dari tiga lantai itu sudah terkenal akan kelezatan kuenya tidak hanya di Seoul tetapi juga mancanegara.

Henry menajamkan matanya. Berusaha mencari sosok eomma-nya. Agak sulit mengingat toko ini sangat ramai.

"Tepat jam dua belas malam. Henry! Kita harus menemukan eomma-mu cepat!"

"Aku tahu!" balas Henry. Henry benar-benar panic sekarang. Sekarang adalah saat yang tepat untuk menghidupkan lagi eomma-nya dan setelahnya benar-benar tidak akan terpisah lagi. Mungkin bisa lain kali, tapi Henry bukan orang yang suka menunda pekerjaan. Selagi dia berada di sini maka sekarang adalah saatnya. Henry tidak mau kalau masih harus bertemu dengan calon eomma-nya itu. Bukannya membenci Kibum, Henry hanya tidak suka kalau ada namja lain yang bertingkah seolah-seolah dia adalah eomma-nya.

"Henry! Itu!" tunjuk Zhou Mi pada seseorang dan memang benar itu adalah eomma-nya.

"Eomma!" pekik Henry. Tapi kelihatannya namja itu tidak mendengar apapun dikarenakan jarak mereka yang cukup jauh.

Segera saja Henry berlari menuju eomma-nya. Sesekali dia menabrak orang-orang yang lewat dan membuatnya dimarahi oleh orang itu. Tapi Henry tidak peduli. Satu-satunya yang dipikirkannya hanyalah namja yang kini berada beberapa meter di depannya.

"Eomma!" seru Henry sambil menarik bahu orang itu.

"E-eh…" namja itu terlihat bingung, "kau…"

"Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskannya! Pokoknya kita harus keluar dari toko ini sekarang!"

Namja itu masih terlihat bingung, "keluar? Kenapa harus keluar?"

"Su-"

DUAAARR!

Satu ledakan yang sangat besar datang dari lantai tiga. Disusul dengan asap tebal yang mengepul. Orang-orang panic, semuanya berteriak.

Henry ikutan panic. Matanya bergerak mencari dimana Zhou Mi.

"Henry!" terdengar suara Zhou Mi memanggilnya. Namja berambut merah itu terlihat berdiri tidak jauh dari pintu keluar.

"Se-sebenarnya ada apa ini!" Sungmin ikutan panic.

Henry menarik tangan Sungmin cepat dan berusaha menerobos kerumunan manusia yang semuanya menuju pintu keluar.

DUARR!

Satu ledakan lagi. Kali ini mengakibatkan sejumlah material berat dari atap seperti beton dan besi terjatuh dan menimpa apa saja yang berada di bawahnya.

Seketika tubuh Henry membeku. Besi dan beton jatuh dan menimpa kerumunan manusia di depannya. Menghancurkan tubuh orang-orang itu seketika. Bau anyir darah bercampur bau asap tercium begitu jelas.

"M-mimi…" Henry mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan pintu keluar. Wajahnya memucat seketika ketika dia tidak melihat sosok Zhou Mi disana.

"M-mimi!" Henry mencoba memanggil tetapi tidak ada jawaban.

Apa… Zhou Mi ikut tewas tertimpa beton-beton itu?

Cairan hangat mengalir perlahan dari matanya. Karena dirinya Zhou Mi tewas. Karena dirinya yang memaksa untuk pergi ke masa lalu justru mengakibatkan Zhou Mi terbunuh.

Blugh!

Seketika tubuh Henry terduduk. Lututnya terasa lemas.

"Gwaenchanayo?" seru Sungmin. Namja itu menatap khawatir pada Henry yang tiba-tiba menangis dan memucat wajahnya.

"Mimi… Mimi…"

"Hei!" Sungmin menggoyang bahu Henry kuat membuat namja itu tersadar.

"Kita harus keluar dari sini!" seru Sungmin.

Henry mengangguk dan menghapus air matanya. Dia harus segera keluar dari tempat ini dan tetap hidup. Dengan begitu jika dia bisa kembali ke masanya dengan selamat maka Henry akan kembali ke masa ini untuk menyelamatkan Zhou Mi.

Henry menengadah ke atas. Lantai dua tidak terlihat begitu ramai karena semuanya berdesak-desakan hendak keluar dari lantai satu. Melupakan tentang adanya pintu darurat.

"Eomma! Kita ke atas!"

"Ke atas! Apa kau sudah gila? Kau tidak lihat lantai tiga mulai terbakar begitu?" balas Sungmin.

"Tapi kalau kita tetap berada disini kita akan tertimpa beton itu, eomma!"

Sungmin memandang Henry bingung, tapi dia tidak menolak ketika Henry menarik tangannya dan berlari menuju escalator yang sudah mati.

(a/n :: harap membayangkan lokasi seperti di Carrefour ya? Author gak bermaksud promosi, cuma supaya readers bisa membayangkan situasinya aja)

Bergegas Henry dan Sungmin berlari. Sesekali mereka menabrak orang-orang yang terburu-buru turun ke lantai satu. Di lantai dua ini bau asap tercium begitu jelas dan asap juga lebih tebal. Membuat mata terasa perih dan pernapasan terasa sesak.

"Kyaaaaa!"

"Toloooong!"

Suara teriakan minta tolong dari manusia yang terbakar terdengar begitu menyayat.

Deg!

Mata Henry membulat ketika melihat anak kecil yang tubuhnya hancur tertimpa beton dari lantai tiga. Henry menengadah ke atas dan memang ia bisa melihat lantai tiga perlahan mulai hancur karena ledakan-ledakan yang tidak kalah hebat.

DUARR

Kembali suara ledakan yang lebih keras terdengar dan kembali menjatuhkan beberapa material yang sukses menimpa apa saja yang berada di bawahnya dan membunuh seketika.

Kembali tubuh Henry melemas. Melihat begitu banyak orang mati dalam sekejap di hadapannya membuatnya shock.

Sungmin yang melihat itu memeluk tubuh Henry dan berusaha memberdirikan namja itu.

"Tegarlah! Kita harus keluar dari sini!"

Henry hanya menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan nanar. Rasanya sudah tidak sanggup lagi berjalan. Kalau memang akan tewas sekarang Henry pun rela. Bukankah Zhou Mi juga sudah tewas?

Melihat itu Sungmin yakin kalau namja di depannya ini sudah benar-benar ketakutan. Sungmin memutar otaknya cepat. Mencari cara agar segera keluar dari tempat ini.

Dan mata bulatnya menatap sebuah jendela kaca yang cukup besar. Sungmin lalu menarik tubuh Henry menuju jendela itu.

Sungmin melongok ke luar jendela. Dan yang dilihatnya adalah halaman belakang toko itu. Terlihat orang-orang mulai ramai mengerubungi lokasi kebakaran itu. Sungmin melirik sebuah bangku yang terbuat dari besi dan tanpa piker panjang memecahkan kaca jendela itu dengan bangku tersebut.

"Kita loncat dari sini!" seru Sungmin.

"…"

Melihat tidak ada reaksi apapun dari namja itu Sungmin memeluk pinggang Henry erat.

"Kita loncat!"

Sungmin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Henry. Yang dilihat dibawahnya adalah aspal yang pasti sangat keras.

Sungmin sedikit ragu. Kalau loncat dari sini ada kemungkinan dia malah akan tewas. Tapi kalau tidak akan dicoba tidak akan tahu.

Berbekal nekat Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya.

'Saranghae Kyu, Henry…' bisiknya sambil memejamkan mata dan segera loncat dari lantai dua.

Brugh!

Sungmin meringis sakit. Punggungnya membentur aspal dengan sangat keras. Sungmin membuka matanya perlahan dan mendapati namja yang berada dalam pelukannya itu dalam keadaan pingsan.

"H-hei…" Sungmin menepuk pipi tembem namja itu pelan.

Merasa ada yang menepuk pipinya Henry membuka matanya perlahan, "e-eomma…" lirih Henry. Air matanya mulai menggenangi pelupuk matanya.

"Ssst… jangan menangis…" bisik Sungmin lembut.

"Eomma…" panggil Henry ketika dilihatnya namja di depannya menutup matanya perlahan.

"Eomma!" panggil Henry lagi.

"…"

Tidak ada jawaban. Sungmin sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Terlihat darah mengalir deras dari kepalanya.

"Eomma!" Henry menangis sejadi-jadinya. Dia ingin bangkit dan memeluk eommanya erat. Tetapi tubuhnya masih terasa sangat lemas karena syok tadi.

Tubuh Henry memang tidak menghantam aspal tadi. Sebab ketika loncat dia berada dalam pelukan Sungmin dan itu membuatnya aman dari benturan. Namun tidak bagi Sungmin. Tubuh namja aegyo itu telak menghantam aspal.

Wajah Henry basah seutuhnya. Dia gagal menghidupkan eommanya lagi. Tidak hanya itu, dia juga menyebabkan Zhou Mi tewas.

Henry memejamkan matanya erat. Berharap dia ikut meninggal dunia.

**tbc**

a/n :: saia harap readers bisa ngebayangin gimana situasinya, karena jujur saia agak susah mendeskripsikannya… hahaha

Dan karena 2 minggu lagi UN…untuk chap 5 mungkin agak lama baru apdet…

for the end…

please review…..chingudeul


	5. Chapter 5

**Story About Us**

**V**

By

Arisa Adachi

**Pairing ::** KyuMin, YeWook, ZhouRy, dan HaeHyuk (yang ini cuma brothership doang)

**Disclaimer ::** Super Junior sah milik SMEnt dan membernya milik diri mereka masing-masing. Kecuali untuk Henry sama Jino sah milik saia *digampar*

**Warning ::** BoysxBoys, OOC, gaje,

…

Gelap.

Semuanya gelap.

Henry memandang sekelilingnya. Dan yang dilihatnya hanyalah kegelapan.

"Eomma!" Henry mencoba memanggil eomma-nya.

Hening.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Mimi!"

Masih hening.

Henry terduduk di tempat. Dia seorang diri disini.

"Eomma! Mimi!" Henry berteriak sejadinya. Kembali air matanya turun membasahi pipi tembemnya.

"MIMI!"

"Henry!"

Henry membuka matanya mendadak. Nafasnya terasa tersendat-sendat dan keringat dingin mengalir membasahi dahinya.

"Henry, gwaenchanayo chagi?"

Eh?

Suara ini 'kan?

"Chagi! Gwaenchanayo!"

Henry mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya. Dan yang dilihatnya benar-benar membuatnya terkejut.

"M-mimi?"

"Kau kenapa?" Zhou Mi menatap khawatir pada Henry. Dengan lembut diusapnya keringat dan air mata yang membasahi wajah bulat itu.

"Mimi… k-kau masih hidup?"

Zhou Mi mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, "kau ingin aku mati, heh?"

"B-bukankah kau tertimpa beton itu...?"

Zhou Mi tersenyum, "Kata siapa? Aku berhasil keluar kok. Tubuhku terdorong oleh orang-orang itu dan karena aku dekat pintu jadi aku dapat langsung keluar" tangan koala itu mengusap pipi Henry lembut, "justru aku yang khawatir karena kau tidak keluar dari toko yang mulai terbakar itu"

Henry memandang Zhou Mi dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Perlahan air matanya mulai meleleh.

"H-henry?" Zhou Mi mulai panic ketika melihat Henry tiba-tiba saja menangis, "ada apa? Apa ada yang sakit?"

Henry menggeleng sambil berusaha mengusap air matanya, "sy-syukurlah kau baik-baik saja… tadi itu aku benar-benar takut…"

Zhou Mi tersenyum, dengan lembut di usapnya rambut Henry, "semuanya sudah berakhir. Sekarang semuanya sudah seperti yang kau inginkan"

Henry mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya menunjukkan kebingungan.

"Omoo~ chagi… matamu kenapa? Kau menangis?"

Seketika mata Henry melebar begitu meliha seseorang yang paling dikasihinya berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Mimi, Henry kenapa?" tanya namja itu pada Zhou Mi.

"Ne, aku juga bingung kenapa, Sungmin ahjumma"

Sungmin hanya manggut-manggut. Didekatinya putra sulungnya itu, "gwaenchanayo chagi?"

Henry tidak menjawab. Dengan cepat dia langsung memeluk Sungmin.

"Syukurlah" bisik Henry sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

Sungmin kelihatan bingung, "waeyo chagi? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Henry melepas pelukannya, "aniyo eomma, aku hanya merasa senang"

"Senang? Senang kenapa?"

Henry menggeleng sambil tersenyum, "pokoknya senang"

"Dasar, terkadang kau itu memang bikin bingung, ya sudah, eomma mau masak dulu" lalu Sungmin pun pergi meninggalkan kamar Henry.

'Gyuut~'

Tiba-tiba saja Henry memeluk Zhou Mi erat. Tentu saja itu membuat Zhou Mi terkejut setengah mati.

"Jeongmal gomawo, Mimi…" bisik Henry sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"You're welcome…"

"Gomawo Mimi, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana untuk membalas kebaikanmu" ujar Henry setelah melepas pelukannya pada Zhou Mi.

"Ne… bagaimana kalau Henry menjadi namjachingu-ku?"

"Mwo?"

"Ne, ne… aku hanya bercanda kok…"

Henry diam sejenak. Tetapi kemudian dia tersenyum dan mencium pipi Zhou Mi cepat, "Well, maybe…"

"Mwo? Kau bicara apa tadi?" giliran Zhou Mi yang terkejut.

Henry memutar bola matanya, "makanya kalau aku dengarkan kalau aku bicara, aku bilang…"

"Nah, itu ada Mimi hyung dan Henry hyung…" omongan Henry terhenti ketika Sungmin mendadak muncul dengan anak kecil digendongannya, "ne, chagi, tolong jaga Jino dulu ya? Eomma mau masak" ujar Sungmin sambil meletakkan anak kecil itu di pangkuan Henry.

he?

Siapa ini?

Henry memandang bocah berumur dua tahun itu dengan pandangan bingung.

"Kau tahu ini siapa Mimi?" tanya Henry pada Zhou Mi.

Zhou Mi hanya terkekeh, "hyung macam apa kau yang tidak mengenali dongsaeng-nya sendiri"

"Dongsaeng?"

Zhou Mi mengangguk, "kau pasti tidak tahu kalau tiga tahun yang lalu itu sebenarnya eomma-mu sedang hamil"

"Mwo? Hamil?"

"Yap! Dan kau tahu apa artinya itu?" Zhou Mi memandang lekat pada Henry, "itu artinya ketika kau menyelamatkan Sungmin ahjumma, secara tidak langsung kau juga menyelamatkan Jino"

Henry menatap Zhou Mi tidak percaya, "J-jinjja?"

Zhou Mi hanya mengangguk. Dengan perlahan dia mengambil Jino dari pangkuan Henry dan memeluknya erat.

Henry menatap bocah kecil dipangkuan Zhou Mi. Masih tidak percaya kalau dia sudah menjadi seorang hyung sekarang. Tapi kalau melihat mata bulat Jino yang mirip dengan Sungmin, Henry yakin kalau dia memang mempunyai seorang dongsaeng sekarang.

"Oh ya, Zhou Mi. Waktu di masa lalu bagaimana kau menyelamatkanku? Seingatku waktu itu aku pingsan…"

"Ne, waktu itu aku mendengar dari orang-orang kalau ada dua namja yang loncat dari lantai dua. Ketika aku lihat ternyata itu kau. Orang-orang itu sempat membawamu dan Sungmin ahjumma ke rumah sakit. Tapi kemudian aku yang berpura-pura sebagai saudaramu membawamu keluar dari rumah sakit dengan alasan kau memiliki phobia terhadap rumah sakit. Dan karena waktu itu kau hanya pingsan, jadi pihak rumah sakit mengijinkanku membawamu pulang…" cerita Zhou Mi panjang lebar.

Henry hanya mengangguk mendengarnya, "kau tidak sekolah?" tanyanya ketika menyadari sudah jam sepuluh pagi.

Zhou Mi menggeleng sambil mencium rambut Jino lembut, "habisnya kau demam, mana bisa aku meninggalkanmu…"

Henry tersenyum, "kau baik sekali Mimi"

"Hehehehe…"

…

(Henry PoV)

KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

Jam weker sialan itu berbunyi lagi. Dasar, padahal aku masih mengantuk.

"Henry… kau sudah bangun?" terdengar suara eomma dari bawah.

"Nae, eomma"

"Kalau begitu cepat mandi lalu sarapan yaa"

"Hm…"

Aku tersenyum. Sekarang hari-hariku sudah seperti dulu. Keluargaku sudah lengkap sekarang. Ada eomma dan appa. Dan ah, jangan lupakan si kecil yang lumayan rewel itu, Cho Jinho atau kami panggil dengan Jino.

Selesai mandi dan berpakaian aku segera melesat ke ruang makan. Dan sekali lagi aku tersenyum melihat keluargaku. Sama sekali tidak ada orang asing. Ah, ngomong-ngomong soal orang asing bagaimana keadaan Kibum ahjumma ya?

Pasti takdirnya juga berubah sekarang.

"Pagi eomma, pagi appa" ujarku sambil menyambar sepotong roti dan mengolesinya dengan selai chocolate.

"Pagi chagi…" balas eomma yang sedang menyuapi Jino.

"Ops, sudah jam tujuh. Aku berangkat sekarang" seruku sambil meraih tasku.

"Kau bawa mobil sendiri saja ya?" ujar appa sambil menyerahkan kunci mobil padaku.

"Hm? Waeyo?"

Appa menunjukkan PSP hitam yang sedari tadi dimainkannya, "appa malas kalau cepat-cepat ke tempat kerja" ujar appa.

"Ya, appa! Bilang saja mau mesra-mesraan sama eomma! Awas ya… jangan sampai dilihat Jino lho…" godaku dan langsung lari sebelum diomeli oleh appa.

Hari yang menyenangkan. Begitulah pikirku hari ini. Entah kenapa semuanya terasa menyenangkan.

"Kau tersenyum terus hari ini" ujar Zhou Mi yang duduk disampingku.

"Hehehe… habisnya aku senang sih…"

Greekk

Pintu kelas terbuka. Seketika mataku membulat melihat siapa yang memasuki kelas. Dari pakaian yang dikenakannya sih sepertinya dia seorang guru.

"O-oi Henry… itu 'kan…" Zhou Mi menyikutku.

Namja itu tersenyum, "Anneyong haseo, Choi Kibum imnida. Mulai hari ini aku akan menjadi guru baru kalian. Mohon bantuannya"

Omoooo~

…

Hari ini pulang cepat. Tadinya aku ingin pulang ke rumah tapi ternyata eomma dan Jino sedang berada di rumah Leeteuk ahjumma.

Huft… kalau ke rumah Leeteuk ahjumma aku tidak mau. Bukannya sombong, tapi Leeteuk ahjumma itu senang sekali memperlakukan aku seperti anak kecil. Belum lagi Kangin ahjussi yang merupakan tentara itu. Terkadang beliau menatapku tajam kalau aku dekat-dekat dengan Leeteuk ahjumma. Seperti yang dibilang appa, Kangin ahjussi itu cemburuan!

Hmm… lebih baik hari ini aku mengunjungi dua setan kecil itu saja. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hyuk dan Hae. Tadinya aku ingin mengajak Mimi. Tapi hari ini dia ada janji dengan appa-nya di tempat kerja appa-nya. Sepertinya Hangeng ahjussi ingin Mimi juga menjadi ilmuwan seperti dirinya.

Oh ya, ternyata selama ini eomma sering menjemput Hyuk dan Hae. Kalau TK-kan pulangnya sekitar jam sepuluh (a/n :: kalo di Indonesia sih jam segitu kan ya? Gak tau deh di korea gimana) jadi daripada Hyuk dan Hae tinggal di TK jadi eomma sering mengajak keduanya main ke rumah. Soalnya 'kan Wookie ahjumma pulangnya malam. Lagipula supaya ada yang menemani Jino. Dan karena hari ini eomma ada keperluan dengan Leeteuk ahjumma, jadi lebih baik aku saja 'kan yang ke menjemput HyukHae

Eh?

Itu siapa?

Aku melihat seorang namja dengan pakaian yang serba hitam. Celana hitam lalu jubah hitam panjang ditambah kacamata hitam, topi hitam dan masker yang membuatnya terlihat mencurigakan di mataku. Namja itu terlihat berdiri di depan TK-nya Hyuk dan Hae sambil terus mengamati TK itu. Dia siapa ya?

"Maaf, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" kulihat namja itu agak terkejut ketika aku menegurnya tiba-tiba. Dia hanya menggeleng dan kemudian pergi begitu saja.

Aku hanya memandang heran pada namja itu. Tapi ya sudahlah, lebih baik aku menemui Hae atau Hyuk saja.

"Hyuuuung!" si kecil Hae langsung berlari ke arahku begitu melihat aku datang.

"Hyung, jalan-jalan yuk? Hae bocan dicini~" gerutu Hae sambil memeluk kakiku.

"Hyuk mana?" tanyaku ketika tidak melihat kakak kembarnya Hae.

"Tadi main-main di halaman belakang" gumam Hae.

Lalu aku pun menarik Hae menuju halaman belakang. Dan betapa terkejutnya aku ketika melihat Hyuk sedang berbicara dengan namja asing berpakaian serba hitam melalui pagar halaman belakang. Eh? Itu 'kan namja yang tadi…

"Hyukkie!" panggilku.

Hyuk menoleh kebelakang dan tersenyum melihatku berbeda dengan reaksi yang ditunjukkan oleh namja mencurigakan itu. Ketika melihatku namja itu terlihat terkejut dan langsung pergi.

"Hyuk, itu siapa?" tanyaku agak khawatir.

Hyuk mengangkat bahunya, "tidak tahu, tapi ahjucci itu celing kacih kue ke Hyuk" jawab Hyuk dengan polosnya, "liat, liat, hali ini ahjucci itu kacih Hyuk kue ctobelly!" seru Hyuk senang sambil menunjukkan kue dengan krim strawberry.

"Sering?"

Hyuk mengangguk sambil nyengir.

"Ahjussi itu akrab dengan yang lain atau hanya akrab dengan Hyuk saja?" tanyaku.

Hyuk menggeleng, "ahjucci itu juga aklab cama Hae, iya 'kan Hae?"

Hae mengangguk cepat, "Kadang ahjucci itu juga ngacih hadiah ke Haee~"

"Kalau ke anak yang lain akrab tidak?"

Hyuk dan Hae berpandangan bingung, "kayaknya cih enggak hyung"

Aku terdiam. Perasaan tidak enak merasuk ke pikiranku.

Siapa namja itu?

Kenapa dia lari begitu melihatku?

Dan kenapa dia hanya akrab dengan Hyuk dan Hae?

"Henry?" lamunanku buyar ketika mendengar ada yang memanggilku. Ah, ahjumma kepala sekolah rupanya.

"Ahjumma, apa anda tahu namja berpakaian serba hitam yang sering kemari?"

"Namja berpakaian hitam?" ahjumma terlihat berpikir, "sepertinya tidak ada yang seperti itu? Memang kenapa Henry ah?"

"A-ah, ani… ya sudah kalau begitu aku permisi dulu" ujarku sambil menarik tangan si kembar ini.

…

Angin meniup sepoi-sepoi. Terasa sangat sejuk dan menenangkan. Namun tidak denganku.

Saat ini aku dan HaeHyuk sedang berada di taman yang tidak begitu ramai sambil menikmati es krim seperti bisaanya. Sesekali tanganku terjulur untuk membersihkan sisa es krim yang menempel di mulut Hyuk atau Hae. Melihat itu aku jadi tersenyum sendiri. Aku jadi teringat Jino, kalau makan tidak pernah beres.

Ah, kembali ke namja mencurigakan tadi.

Siapa dia?

Kenapa hanya dekat dengan Hyuk dan Hae?

Lalu kenapa ahjumma kepala sekolah tidak tahu tentang dia?

Ahjumma kepala sekolah 'kan selalu tahu dengan apa saja yang terjadinya di TK itu. Kalau ahjumma sampai tidak tahu tentang namja itu berarti namja itu selalu menghindari kemungkinan bertemu dengan ahjumma kepala sekolah 'kan? Sama seperti ketika dia lari begitu melihatku.

Dengan kata lain namja itu seperti tidak ingin diketahui keberadaannya oleh orang lain kecuali Hyuk dan Hae. Tapi kenapa hanya Hyuk dan Hae? Kenapa tidak dengan anak lain?

Apa jangan-jangan…

…namja itu seorang penculik…?

Ukh. Perasaanku semakin tidak enak saja. Apa benar dia adalah penculik? Dan targetnya adalah Donghae dan Eunhyuk? Tapi memangnya apa salah Donghae dan Eunhyuk? Ah, apa dia punya masalah dengan Wookie ahjumma?

"Hyung melamun!" celetuk Hae yang sukses membuatku terkejut.

"Hyung baik-baik caja? Dalitadi hyung melemun telus~"

"Gwaenchanayo Hae," ujarku sambil mengusap rambut Hae lembut, "lho? Hyukkie mana?"

"Tuh dicana" Hae menunjuk satu arah dan betapa terkejutnya aku melihat Hyuk sedang berbicara dengan namja itu. Apa namja mencurigakan itu mengikuti kami?

Dengan perlahan aku berdiri dan mendekati Hyuk tanpa membuat namja itu menyadari kedatanganku. Aku ingin tahu siapa namja itu.

Dari jauh bisa kulihat raut senang terpancar dari wajah Hyuk. Namja itu juga tersenyum. Aku bisa melihatnya karena namja itu menurunkan maskernya. Tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa mengenalinya karena dia masih mengenakan kacamata hitamnya.

Eh, namja itu berjalan sambil menggenggam tangan Hyuk. Dia mau kemana?

"Hyuk!" panggilku keras.

Eunhyuk menoleh ke arahku begitu pula dengan namja itu. Tapi bukannya berhenti namja itu malah mempercepat jalannya sambil tetap menarik tangan Hyuk.

"HYUKKIEE!" aku terkesiap. Tidak salah lagi. Namja itu pasti seorang penculik.

"TUNGGUUU!" teriakku lagi. Kali ini aku berlari meninggalkan Hae yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakangku.

Kini namja itu berlari sambil masih tetap menggenggam tangan Hyuk.

Brugh!

Tiba-tiba saja Hyukkie terjatuh. Wajar saja, langkah anak kecil seperti dia tidak akan bisa mengimbangi langkah namja dewasa itu.

Melihat Hyukkie yang terjatuh namja itu akhirnya melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan pergi begitu saja.

"TUNGGUUU!" teriakku lagi. Tapi namja itu tetap tidak mau berhenti.

Aku menghentikan langkahku dan menghampiri Hyuk yang terduduk sambil memegangi lututnya. Sepertinya lututnya terluka waktu dia jatuh tadi.

"Hyukkie, gwaenchanayo?" tanyaku.

Hyuk mengangguk. Wajahnya sudah basah dengan bulir-bulir air mata.

"Hyuk jangan nangis!" seru Donghae sambil berjongkok di depan kakak kembarnya.

Aku lalu merogoh plester luka yang selama ini selalu kubawa dan merekatkannya dengan pelan ke lutut Hyukkie yang terluka.

"Lain kali kalau ahjussi itu mengajak Hyuk jalan-jalan, Hyuk jangan mau ya?" pesanku.

"Waeyo hyung? Ahjucci itu baik kok" balas Hyukkie sambil menghapus air matanya.

Aku menghela napas. Apa dia tidak tahu kalau baru saja nyaris diculik?

"Dengar, kalau Hyuk ikut dengan ahjussi tadi, Hyuk nggak bakal bisa pulang. Sudah begitu tidak bisa ketemu eomma dan Hae lagi, mengerti?"

Hyuk mengangguk walau bisa kulihat dari raut wajahnya kalau dia tidak begitu paham dengan kata-kataku.

"Hae juga ya? Kalau ada orang asing yang mengajak jalan-jalan, Hae jangan mau" pesanku pada kembar satunya.

"Nae Hyung!"

…

"Hae! Hae! Hyuk mau pinjam yang itu!"

"Ani, ani! Ini punya Hae!"

"Bhuu~! Gagagagaaa~"

Sekali lagi aku memutar bola mataku kesal. Besok ada ulangan dan aku tidak bisa belajar dengan tenang. Betapa tidak. Sedari tadi tiga bocah ini terus saja membuat ribut. Yang pertama tentu saja si cerewet dengan suara cemprengnya yang melengking, Lee Hyukjae. Lalu kembarannya yang juga berisik, walau suaranya tidak secempreng Hyuk, Lee Donghae. Dan satu lagi tentu saja adikku Jino. Entah karena ketularan HaeHyuk atau apa sepertinya adikku yang satu ini senang sekali berceloteh.

Awalnya aku ingin belajar di kamar supaya lebih konsentrasi. Tapi sayangnya eomma menyuruhku untuk menjaga The Twin Devils –Hyukkie dan Hae- dan Jino. Dan aku selalu mengingat ajaran Siwon sonsaengnim untuk selalu mematuhi perintah orang tua.

Aku memutuskan untuk mengabaikan tiga bocah berisik itu dan kembali menekuni buku yang kupegang sedari tadi. Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara sesuatu terjatuh.

Aku mengangkat pandanganku dan yang kulihat adalah Hae berbaring telungkup dengan wajah yang merah padam. Analisisku sih suara jatuh tadi berasal dari dia. Yang itu artinya…

"HUEEEEEEEEEE~~~~~"

Kulirik si kecil nan imut itu. Hyukkie. Sudah kuduga dia yang akan menangis.

"HUAAAAAAAAAAA~~~~~~~~~~~" dan kenapa Jino ikut-ikutan nangis? Aish…

"Ada apa?" kulihat eomma dan Wookie ahjumma berjalan ke arah kami. Saat ini Wookie ahjumma memang sedang berada di rumahku. Beliau sedang membuat kue dengan eomma. Tidak tahu dalam rangka apa, mungkin sekedar iseng saja.

Dengan hati-hati eomma meraih Jino dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Jino pelan supaya nangisnya berhenti. Sementara Wookie ahjumma berusaha membujuk Hyukkie.

Tinggallah aku dan Hae yang sweatdrop melihat itu. Dasar, padahal yang jatuh saja tidak menangis.

Aku memutar bola mataku bosan. Aku memutuskan untuk belajar di teras depan saja.

Angin malam langsung menerpa tubuhku begitu aku membuka pintu. Sejuk dan nyaman, itulah yang kudapat saat ini. Tahu begini lebih baik dartadi aku belajar disini. Jauh lebih konsentrasi.

Eh?

Itu apa?

Aku terbelalak ketika melihat sesosok hitam berdiri dekat pohon yang ada di depan rumahku. Awalnya aku berpikir kalau itu adalah hantu, tapi begitu aku memicingkan mata aku menyadari siapa sosok itu.

Itu namja penculik tadi siang!

Aish, kenapa dia bisa sampai kesini? Jadi dia memang membuntuti aku dan si kembar tadi!

Namja itu hanya berdiri sambil mengamati rumahku. Sepertinya dia tidak menyadari aku yang berdiri di depan pintu rumah yang agak terbuka. Aku lalu bergegas kembali masuk dan mengintip melalui jendela.

Namja itu masih berdiri di sana. Dia juga masih memakai pakaian yang tadi siang. Eh… tunggu! Namja itu tidak mengenakan kacamata maupun masker. Aku memicingkan wajahku mencoba mengenali namja itu. Tidak terlalu jelas, sebab dia berdiri di tempat yang gelap dan lagi namja itu masih mengenakan topi hitam.

Tiba-tiba datang seberkas cahaya dari arah kanan. Sepertinya itu cahaya dari lampu mobil. Dan berkat cahaya lampu mobil itu, sekilas aku bisa melihat wajah namja itu.

Tunggu…

Wajahnya tidak terlihat asing…

"Chagi, kenapa mengintip begitu?" nyaris saja aku memekik terkejut ketika eomma menegurku tiba-tiba.

"E-eh, itu ada namja asing di depan rumah"

Seketika mata eomma membulat, "namja asing?" serunya rada panic. Dengan cepat eomma menarik kenop pintu dan tentu saja hal itu membuat si namja asing langsung pergi.

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa kok" gumam eomma.

Namja itu pergi. Persis seperti ketika dia melihatku tadi siang. Tapi kenapa dia dekat dengan Hae dan Hyuk?

"Sungmin, ada apa?" tiba-tiba saja Wookie ahjumma muncul dari belakang. Mungkin beliau heran dengan sikap eomma yang berdiri di depan pintu sambil melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Henry bilang dia melihat ada namja asing di depan rumah" jawab eomma sambil menutup pintu.

"Namja asing?" Wookie ahjumma membeo sambil menatapku.

Aku mengangguk, "Ne, ahjumma. Tadi Hae dan Hyuk bercerita padaku kalau ada namja asing berpakaian serba hitam yang sering mengunjungi mereka" aku memutuskan untuk menceritakan semuanya pada Wookia ahjumma. Tentang namja asing itu, tentang dia yang lari kalau melihatku serta ketika namja asing itu mencoba membawa lari Hyukkie. Bisa kulihat kekhawatiran terpancar dari wajah Wookie ahjumma.

"Apa ahjumma kenal dengan namja itu?" tanyaku mengakhiri penjelasanku yang panjang lebar tadi.

Wookie ahjumma terdiam sebelum menggeleng, "a-aniyo… aku tidak tahu…"

"Wookie ah, kau harus mempererat penjagaan tehadap Hyukkie dan Hae mulai sekarang" saran eomma.

Aku menatap Wookie ahjumma. Beliau bilang beliau tidak tahu siapa namja itu. Tapi dari wajahnya aku bisa menangkap gurat ketakutan dan kekhawatiran disana.

Seolah-olah…

… ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan…

**tbc**

a/n :: di tengah hiruk pikuk (?) persiapan menjelang UN akhirnya saia memutuskan untuk mengapdet ffn gak penting ini.

Fict ini sekalian sebagai dedikasi untuk ultahnya Hyukoppa yang ke 25. Pengennya sih bikin ff khusus buat b'day nya Hyukoppa, tapi… entah kenapa kepala saia dipenuhi dengan integral, turunan fungsi, dll jadi imajinasinya pergi entah kemana *kebanyakan ngapal rumus em em ya gini deh jadinya =_=*

So, di umur Hyukkoppa yang ke 25 ini semoga makin eksis, makin cakep and makin di sayang ama Haeppa.

Untuk readers yang sudah meripiu pada chap-chap sebelumnya saia ucapkan TERIMA KASIH BANYAKK. Saia gak nyangka ffn gaje begini bisa dapet sampe seratusan ripiu. Gomawo all *hug readers atu-atu*

Ne, ne…. adakah diantara readers sekalian yang tahu siapa namja misterius itu….?

Hohohohoho~

Akhir kata… kiss me please *plakk* **RIPIU** please…..


	6. Chapter 6

**Story About Us**

**VI**

By

Arisa Adachi

**Pairing ::** KyuMin, YeWook, ZhouRy, dan HaeHyuk (yang ini cuma brothership doang)

**Disclaimer ::** Super Junior sah milik SMEnt dan membernya milik diri mereka masing-masing. Kecuali untuk Henry sama Jino sah milik saia *digampar*

**Warning ::** BoysxBoys, OOC, gaje,

…

Sungmin melepas pakaiannya dengan lambat. Bisa dilihat dari wajahnya kalau namja aegyo ini sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Begitu kaus atasnya terlepas, Sungmin meraih piyamanya dan bermaksud untuk memakainya. Namun terhenti ketika dia merasakan sepasang lengan kokoh melingkar di pinggang lembutnya.

"Kau memikirkan apa?" satu suara rendah terdengar di telinganya.

Sungmin menghela napas lalu menyandarkan punggungnya pada dada bidang suaminya, "aku memikirkan Wookie…"

Kyuhyun hanya manggut-manggut. Tadi dia sudah diberitahu tentang namja asing yang akhir-akhir ini seperti mengancam keselamatan Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja" bisik Kyuhyun sambil menciumi bahu putih mulus Sungmin.

"Aku juga berpikir begitu. Tapi tetap saja aku khawatir"

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal, dieratkannya pelukannya pada pinggang Sungmin, "kau terus memikirkan Wookie, tapi tidak pernah memikirkanku!"

Sungmin melirik ke belakang dan tersenyum ketika mendapati raut wajah Kyuhyun persis seperti raut wajah Jino ketika bocah itu kesal karena tidak dipenuhi keinginannya, "aku memikirkanmu kok" gumam Sungmin lembut sambil membelai pipi Kyuhyun.

"Aniyo, kau hanya memikirkan Wookie, Jino dan Henry!" gerutu Kyuhyun gusar.

Sungmin terkikik geli kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Kyuhyun, "nae, nae, jeongmal mianhae yo Kyunnie" dan satu kecupan di bibir Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Sungmin dan memerangkapnya dengan kedua tangannya sehingga tubuh Sungmin berada di antara lemari dan dirinya saat ini. Kyuhyun memandang bibir mungil Sungmin dan menjilatnya sekali.

Sungmin melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Kyuhyun serta memajukan tubuhnya dan menjilat bibir Kyuhyun sekilas.

Kyuhyun yang mendapat respon positif dari istrinya langsung memeluk erat tubuh Sungmin dan meraup bibir mungil favoritnya itu.

"Eeemhh~" Sungmin mendesah nikmat ketika lidah Kyuhyun masuk dan membelai lidahnya lembut.

Kembali Kyuhyun meraup bibir itu ganas hingga menimbulkan suara kecipak saliva yang teraduk. Sementara tangannya meremas lembut pantat Sungmin. Kepala Kyuhyun bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan, berusaha semaksimal mungkin dalam menikmati bibir kekasihnya itu. Lidahnya pun bergerak kian lincah. Saling menjilat dan membelit dengan lidah lainnya.

Sungmin terkejut ketika Kyuhyun mendorong dirinya dan menghempasnya ke kasur. Heee~ sejak kapan dia dan Kyuhyun berada di depan Kyuhyun?

"Kyuu~?" Sungmin hanya mendesah pasrah ketika melihat Kyuhyun yang berada di atasnya melepas kancing kemejanya satu persatu. Begitu kancingnya terlepas semua, Kyuhyun langsung menarik kemejanya dan membuangnya entah kemana. Dengan lembut direndahkannya badannya, membuatnya sejajar dengan Sungmin.

"Aku ingin memberikan seorang adik untuk Jino, bagaimana menurutmu?" Kyuhyun mengubur wajahnya pada ceruk leher Sungmin dan menghirup aroma tubuh Sungmin yang sangat disukainya.

"Jino terlalu kecil untuk memiliki seorang adik. Lagipula akan sangat merepotkan kalau mengurus dua anak kecil"

Kyuhyun menjilat leher Sungmin pelan, "kita punya Henry, dia cukup dewasa untuk menjaga kedua adiknya nanti"

"Aaah~ Khyuu~hh…" Sungmin mendesah pelan ketika intensitas bibir Kyuhyun di lehernya meningkat, "H-henry sudah mau ujian, dia tidak akan bisa konsentrasi belajar kalau disuruh menjaga adik-adiknya…"

Kyuhyun melumat bibir Sungmin sebelum kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, "arraseo… kali ini aku berjanji tidak sampai hamil" gumam Kyuhyun sambl menarik celana Sungmin perlahan.

"HOEEEEEEEE~~~~!" satu raungan keras dari kamar Jino yang terletak di samping kiri kamar KyuMin. Tampaknya Cho kecil mungil itu memiliki bakat menjadi seorang penyanyi karena suaranya yang terbilang bagus.

"K-kyu?" Sungmin berusaha mendorong bahu Kyuhyun. Tetapi Cho senior itu pura-pura tidak tahu dan tetap melanjutkan kegiatan mari-melepas-celana-Sungmin. Kemudian…

"Eomma! Jino nangis tuh!" kali ini raungan keras itu berasal dari kamar sebelah kanan. Kamar Henry.

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan pandangan memohon. Melihat itu Kyuhyun bangkit dati tubuh Sungmin.

"Arraseo, arraseo… aku mengerti" dengus Kyuhyun gusar.

Sungmin tersenyum. Namja aegyo itu pun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan menarik piyamanya, "aku janji tidak akan lama" Sungmin tersenyum manis sekali dan segera keluar dari kamarnya.

Kyuhyun hanya mendengus kesal melihat itu.

"Aish…" rutuknya frustasi *author:: sabar ya kyuu~*

…

Jam menunjukkan pukul sebelas lewat ketika Wookie memasuki kamar kedua anaknya. Dengan hati-hati dia menggendong Hyukjae dan Donghae yang sudah tertidur. Main dengan Jino memang membuat mereka kelelahan dan akhirnya tertidur.

Perlahan Wookie merebahkan tubuh kecil Hae ke tempat tidurnya. Begitu pula dengan Hyuk. Setelah merapatkan selimut dan memberikan ciuman pengantar tidur pada kening kedua buah hatinya itu Wookie pun mematikan lampu kamar dan melangkah perlahan keluar.

Wookie membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan. Dia tersenyum miris ketika melihat kasurnya yang hanya terdapat satu buah guling dan bantal. Seolah menegaskan kalau selama ini dia tidur seorang diri.

Selesai membersihkan wajah dan mengganti pakaian Wookie langsung merebahkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidurnya. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan. Sebenarnya begitu pulang kerja Wookie inginnya langsung menjemput Hyuk dan Hae di rumah Sungmin dan setelahnya langsung pulang. Tapi kedua anaknya itu masih ingin main dengan Jino. Anak bungsu Sungmin yang baru berusia dua tahun.

Wookie tersenyum ketika mengingat kejadian di rumah Sungmin tadi. Hae sibuk bermain dengan Jino. Sepertinya Hae memang sangat suka dengan anak-anak. Sementara di belakangnya Hyuk menekuk mukanya kesal karena merasa diabaikan oleh Hae. Tidak heran kalau Hyuk kesal, habisnya selama ini Hae 'kan mainnya dengan Hyuk terus.

Dasar, bagaimana jadinya kalau Hae benar-benar memiliki seorang adik…?

Wookie tertawa atas pemikirannya sendiri. Adik untuk Hae dan Hyuk? Yang benar saja? Bagaimana mungkin single parent seperti dia bisa memberikan adik untuk Hae dan Hyuk.

Wookie menghela napas. Pikirannya kembali ketika Henry mengatakan tentang namja asing berpakaian hitam. Dan itu sukses memunculkan segudang kekhawatiran dalam dirinya.

Namja bertubuh kecil itu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan membuka laci meja di samping tempat tidurnya. Terdapat secarik amplop disitu. Dengan perlahan Wookie membuka amplop itu dan membaca isinya yang sudah dihapalnya di luar kepala.

'**Serahkan Kim Hyukjae dan Kim Donghae padaku. Hidup mereka akan lebih terjamin kalau bersamaku. Bila kau setuju kirimkan pesan ke no xxx xxx xxx xxx dan aku sendiri yang akan mengambil mereka'**

Sekali lagi Wookie menghela napas. Surat tanpa nama pengirim itu ia terima lima hari lalu dari salah satu rekan kerjanya di kantor. Rekan kerjanya itu sendiri mengaku menerima surat tersebut dari seorang yeojya yang tidak dikenal.

Sudah berulangkali Wookie mencoba menghubungi nomor yang tertera pada surat itu. Tapi tidak pernah diangkat.

Awalnya Wookie hanya mengira kalau surat itu berasal dari orang iseng. Tapi ketika mendengar cerita Henry tentang namja berpakaian hitam itu ia jadi yakin kalau pengirim surat itu serius dengan suratnya. Apalagi namja itu hampir saja membawa lari Hyukkie. Kalau mengingat itu entah kenapa Wookie merasa ingin menangis.

Apa salahnya…?

Kenapa orang itu ingin mengambil Eunhyuk dan Donghae darinya…?

…

(Wookie PoV)

"Hae, pelan-pelan makannya" dengan lembut kuusap ujung bibir Hae yang terdapat sebutir nasi disana.

"Hyuk! Makannya jangan dijadikan mainan begitu!" kali ini aku membenahi makanan Hyuk yang berantakan.

Ini adalah rutinitas pagiku seperti bisaa. Sarapan dengan kedua buah hatiku, mengantar mereka ke sekolah lalu pergi kerja.

Ah, aku ingat. Ada sesuatu yang harus kutanyakan pada mereka.

"Hae…" panggilku.

Hae yang sedang menyuap nasinya memandangku, "apa eomma?"

"Henry hyung bilang, ada seorang namja yang akhir-akhir ini dekat dengan Hae dan Hyuk, apa itu benar?" tanyaku dengan pelan dan lembut.

"Nae eomma! Ahjucci itu baik cekali lho cama Hyuk dan Haee~" jawab Eunhyuk cepat.

"Baik bagaimana?" tanyaku lagi.

"Ahjucci itu celing kacih kue ke Hyuk dan Hae~ kemalin juga ahjucci itu mau ngajak Hyuk jalan-jalan. Tapi dilalang cama Henli hyung"

Aku tercekat mendengarnya. Diajak jalan-jalan? Tentu itu artinya namja itu ingin membawa pergi anakku.

"Hyuk, Hae… kalau ahjussi itu datang lagi, kalian jangan dekat-dekat dengannya ya?"

Hae memandangku bingung dengan matanya yang bulat, "Henli hyung juga bilang gitu. Memang kenapa cih eomma?"

"Ne chagi… ahjussi itu jahat. Dia akan membawa Hyuk dan Hae ke tempat yang menyeramkan" ujarku.

"Aniyo eommaaa~" kudengar si kecil Hyuk bersuara, "ahjucci itu baik! Dia celing kacih Hyuk kue! Kadang juga bicala cama Hyuk kalau Hyuk lagi bocan!"

Aku memandang Hyukkie dengan pandangan terkejut. Baru kali ini dia menolak perkataanku.

"Pokoknya tidak boleh!" tegasku, "namja itu namja yang jahat"

"Aniyo eomma!" suara Hyuk meninggi, "ahjucci baik cama Hyuk! Justlu yang jahat itu eomma! Eomma celalu caja di kantol! Tidak pelnah ada waktu main cama Hyuk!"

Ya Tuhan…

Aku terperanjat mendengar perkataan Eunhyuk. Aku jahat…? Benarkah itu yang dipikirkannya tentangku? Kuakui, aku memang jarang ada untuk mereka. Aku bekerja dari pagi hingga pukul sepuluh malam. Setiap aku menjemput mereka di rumah Sungmin seringkali kudapati mereka sudah tertidur. Tapi bukankah aku bekerja untuk mereka juga…? Dan lagi bukankah aku juga berusaha meluangkan akhir pekanku bersama mereka…? Aish… mana mungkin mereka mengerti itu. Yang mereka tahu aku adalah eomma yang jahat karena tidak pernah ada untuk menemani mereka bermain.

"Bukan begitu chagi," aku mengusap rambut Hyuk lembut, "eomma sibuk kerja, kau tahu 'kan?"

"Kalau begitu eomma jangan lalang-lalang Hyuk main cama ahjumma itu dong!"

"Chagiya, dengarkan eomma…"

"Ani! Eomma jahat! Eomma…"

"Hyuk!" suara dengan nada tegas Hae sukses membungkam mulut saudara kembarnya, "Hyuk halus dengalkan eomma. Hyuk ingat kata-kata Henli hyung 'kan? Kalau mau appa cepat pulang, kita tidak boleh melepotkan eomma"

Ah, aku nyaris saja menangis mendengarkan kata-kata Donghae. Padahal adiknya Hyukkie, tapi pemikirannya jauh lebih dewasa dari kakak kembarnya.

Tapi aku tidak menyalahi Eunhyuk, aku mengerti apa yang dirasakannya. Eunhyuk-ku masih berusia lima tahun dan dia masih sangat membutuhkanku untuk berada di sisinya.

Aku tersenyum dan mengusap wajah bulat Eunhyuk yang merah padam karena menahan tangis, "Oke, hari ini eomma akan menjemput Hyuk dan Hae dan kita akan jalan-jalan, oke?"

Seketika mata Hyukkie berbinar senang, cepat sekali mood-nya berubah "makan es klim juga ya eomma!"

Aku tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

…

Dengan tergesa-gesa aku memarkir mobilku di depan TK-nya Hyuk dan Hae. Padahal aku berjanji untuk menjemput mereka. Tapi ini aku baru sampai sini sekitar pukul setengah sebelas. Silahkan salahkan pekerjaan yang seolah tidak pernah habis itu.

"Anneyong, saya ingin menjemput Hyukjae dan Donghae. Apa mereka ada di dalam?" tanyaku pada salah satu pengajar disana.

"Lho? Hyukjae dan Donghae sudah pulang lima belas menit yang lalu. Tadi ada seorang namja yang menjemput mereka"

Eh? Siapa?

Sungmin ya?

"Begitu, gomawo, saya permisi dulu" aku segera keluar dari TK-nya Hyuk dan Hae dan memasuki mobilku.

Sungmin menjemput mereka duluan ya? Ah, kalau begini bisa-bisa mereka lebih menganggap Sungmin sebagai eomma mereka.

Aku baru saja akan menjalankan mobilku ketika sebuah jaguar hitam menuju ke arah TK. Bukannya itu mobil Sungmin? Mau apa lagi dia kemari?

"Sungmin" aku memutuskan keluar dari mobil dan memanggil sahabatku itu.

"Wookie?" Sungmin berjalan menghampiriku, "jadi kau menjemput Hyuk dan Hae?"

Eh? Apa katanya?

"B-bukankah kau yang menjemput mereka?"

Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya, "ne, aku memang baru mau menjemput mereka. Tapi aku tidak tahu kau sudah menjemput mereka duluan"

DEG!

Tunggu…

Bukankah pengajar tadi bilang kalau sudah ada yang menjemput Hyuk dan Hae…?

Kalau bukan Sungmin yang menjemput Hyuk dan Hae, lalu siapa yang menjemput mereka?

"Gwaenchanayo Wookie?" Sungmin memandangku heran.

Seketika aku terduduk di aspal. Siapa yang menjemput Hae dan Hyuk? Mereka berada dimana sekarang?

Mendadak badanku gemetar hebat. Aku teringat akan surat itu, apa orang itu yang mengirim surat itu yang membawa anakku? Dan sekarangnya dia membawa Hae dan Hyuk-ku…

Jantungku berdebar kencang sekali. Bagaimana ini? Anakku dibawa pergi oleh orang lain.

"Wookie! Ada apa!" Sungmin mensejajarkan badannya dan mengguncang bahuku kuat.

"S-seseorang mengambil Hyuk dan Hae…"

"Mengambil! Mengambil bagaimana!"

Aku terisak. Air mataku membanjir dengan cepat. Pada Sungmin kuceritakan semuanya. Tentang Hae dan Hyuk yang sudah di jemput oleh seorang namja dan tentang surat ancaman yang kuterima.

"Sungmin… bagaimana ini…?" ukh, aku benar-benar lalai!

Sungmin merangkul bahuku erat, "gwaenchanayo, kita cari mereka sekarang. Bukankah gurunya Hae dan Hyuk bilang mereka baru pergi lima belas menit yang lalu? Mungkin mereka belum begitu jauh"

"Tapi bagaimana kalau mereka sudah pergi jauh? Bagaimana kalau mereka sudah tidak di Seoul lagi?" raungku. Aku benar-benar frustasi sekarang.

"Kalau tidak di coba tidak akan tahu. Sekarang kita pergi dengan mobilku, mobilmu titipkan saja disini sebentar. Kau yang sedang panic begini akan berbahaya kalau membawa mobil"

Aku mengangguk sambil mengusap air mataku.

…

Aku menajamkan penglihatanku. Saat ini aku dan Sungmin sedang mencari Hyuk dan Hae. Tadi kami sudah melapor ke kantor polisi dan aku juga sudah memberitahu tentang surat ancaman itu. Hanya saja polisi tidak mau mengurus anak yang baru beberapa menit menghilang. Tentang surat itu polisi juga mengatakan siapa tahu itu hanya sekedar iseng. Dan lagi nomor telepon di surat itu juga dinyatakan tidak aktif lagi.

"Wookie, itu!" Sungmin berseru seraya menunjuk sesuatu. Aku pun menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Sungmin.

Itu…

Mataku membulat. Tidak salah lagi, itu Hyuk dan Hae. Mereka sedang makan es krim di taman yang bisaa mereka datangi bersama Henry. Eh, tunggu… siapa namja yang sedang duduk dengan mereka…?

Aku segera turun dari mobil dan berlari menuju Hyuk dan Hae. Sungmin mengikutiku dari belakang. Aku merasa lega ketika akhirnya bisa melihat kedua anakku lagi. Tapi terselip sedikit rasa cemas ketika melihat seorang namja berpakaian hitam berada di dekat mereka. Apa itu namja yang dikatakan oleh Henry?

"Hyuk! Hae!" panggilku.

Hyuk dan Hae segera menoleh begitu pula dengan namja itu.

DEG

Aku terkejut melihat siapa namja yang berada di sana. Bisa kulihat namja itu juga terkejut melihatku. Mata kecilnya membulat begitu melihatku.

Tubuhku bergetar hebat dan entah kenapa mataku terasa panas.

Namja itu… namja yang sudah menghancurkan hidupku.

Yesung.

Aish… mau apa dia…?

"W-wookie… itu 'kan…" gumam Sungmin yang berada di belakangku.

Mendadak amarah menggumpal di dadaku. Aku marah melihat namja sialan itu bersama kedua anakku. Jadi surat itu darinya? Dan ahjussi baik hati yang dikatakan Hyuk itu adalah dia? Serta apakah itu artinya dia ingin membawa pergi anakku?

Tanpa memperdulikan apapun aku segera berjalan menuju mereka dan menarik lengan Hae agak kasar, "ayo pulang sekarang!" seruku ketus, "Hyuk juga!"

"T-tapi eomma…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian!" seruku kesal. Ini pertama kalinya aku berbicara dengan nada seperti ini pada Hae dan Hyuk.

"Tunggu campai es klim-nya habis ya eomma" ujar Eunhyuk sambil menunjukkan es krim strawberry favoritnya. Dengan kesal aku langsung meraih es krim dari tangan Hyuk dan Hae dan langsung membuangnya.

"Eomma! Kenapa dibuang?" pekik Hyuk terkejut.

"Berisik! Kita pulang sekarang" dengan kasar aku segera menarik Hae dan Hyuk. Tapi aku terkejut ketika Hyuk menarik tangannya. Wajahnya sudah basah karena air mata.

"Eomma jahat! Hyuk nggak mau pulang!" ujarnya sambil memeluk tangan Yesung.

"Hyuk tidak dengar kata eomma? Eomma bilang PULANG SEKARANG!"

Hyukkie tersentak. Air matanya mengalir kian deras. Melihat Hyukkie yang menangis Yesung meraih Hyukkie dan menggendongnya.

"Lepas!" aku menarik Hyukkie. Berusaha melepaskannya dari Yesung. Walau aku sadar betul kalau namja itu adalah appa-nya sendiri.

"Wookie!" namja itu menegurku tegas. Dia menatapku tajam.

"Mau apa kau?" aku balik menatapnya tajam, "kembalikan anakku!"

"Berhenti bersikap seperti anak-anak! Kau tidak lihat Hyuk sudah ketakutan begini?"

"Jangan mengaturku! Dan tahu apa kau tentang Hyukkie? Kau sudah meninggalkannya, meninggalkan Hae dan meninggalkanku!" mataku terasa panas. Aku menggigit bibirku kuat berusaha untuk tidak menangis.

Melihat itu Yesung langsung menurunkan Hyuk. Eunhyuk yang diturunkan langsung berlari menuju Sungmin yang sedang menenangkan Hae yang rupanya juga sudah menangis.

Aku segera berbalik namun langkahku terhenti ketika Yesung menarik tanganku.

"Wookie, dengarkan aku…"

Dengan cepat aku langsung menarik tanganku, "tidak ada yang perlu kudengarkan" dan setelahnya aku langsung pergi begitu saja.

"Wookie! Tunggu!"

Aku menulikan pendengaranku ketika namja itu memanggilku. Memanggilku dengan suaranya yang sangat kurindukan.

Sial! Kenapa dia harus muncul kembali dalam kehidupanku?

(Wookie PoV end)

…

Wookie duduk di tepi kasurnya. Sedangkan Hyuk dan Hae mengunci diri di kamar mereka. Wookie mengusap wajahnya pelan. Di mobil Sungmin tadi kedua anaknya hanya diam sambil terisak sesekali. Bahkan Donghae yang jarang menangis pun, ikut menangis juga.

'Kenapa…? Untuk apa dia kembali…?'

Wookie keluar dari kamarnya. Perlahan dia berjalan menuju kamar Hyuk dan Hae.

"Hae… Hyuk…" Wookie mengetuk pelan pintu kamar anaknya.

"…"

Kosong. Tidak ada sahutan dari dalam. Wookie tahu anaknya belum tidur. Dia bisa mendengar suara isakan Eunhyuk.

"Boleh eomma masuk?" tanya Wookie lembut.

"…"

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

Wookie menghela napas, "maaf ya… eomma membentak kalian tadi…" gumam Wookie dengan nada yang benar-benar lembut, "tadi itu eomma kesal sekali waktu lihat kalian bersama namja itu…"

"Eomma benar-benar tidak bermaksud membentak kalian begitu… kalian mau 'kan memaafkan eomma…?"

Wookie tersentak ketika pintu kamar itu terbuka. Dari balik pintu Wookie bisa melihat sosok kecil Hae dengan wajahnya yang merah padam. Sementara di belakang Hae terlihat Hyuk yang melirik Wookie takut-takut. Wajah keduanya basah bersimbah air mata.

Wookie tersenyum lembut. Dengan perlahan di peluknya tubuh mungil dua malaikatnya itu.

"Jeongmal mianhae chagi" bisik Wookie sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Sementara Hyuk dan Hae menangis sambil membenamkan wajah mereka di bahu eomma-nya, "ne, sesuai janji, hari ini kita jalan-jalan yuk?"

Hae menggeleng pelan. Diikuti oleh Hyuk.

"Aniyo… hali ini kami mau cama-cama eomma ajaa~"

…

(Wookie PoV)

Hari ini aku bekerja seperti bisaanya. Sedangkan Donghae dan Eunhyuk kutitipkan di rumah Sungmin. Karena kejadian kemarin, aku belum berani meninggalkan Donghae dan Eunhyuk di sekolah. Aku takut Yesung akan kembali dan membawa lari anakku.

Aku menghela napas. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa namja itu harus kembali dalam kehidupanku. Enam tahun lamanya Yesung pergi meninggalkanku. Meninggalkanku dalam terpurukan akibat perbuatannya yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Dan sekarang mendadak kembali lalu ingin mengambil anakku…?

Apakah selama enam tahun ini kepalanya terbentur sesuatu…?

…hingga dia bisa berpikir begitu

'Tok Tok'

Aku mengangkat kepalaku ketika mendengar suara ketukan di pintu.

"Masuk" gumamku.

Pintu itu terbuka memperlihat salah satu bawahanku, "Ryewook sshi, ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda…?"

Ingin bertemu denganku…? Siapa…?

"Siapa?" tanyaku.

"Dia tidak memberi tahu siapa namanya, tetapi dia bilang dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat penting pada anda"

Aku menghela napas, "Ne, suruh dia masuk"

Bawahanku itu menggeleng, "Aniyo Ryeowook sshi, namja ini ingin anda yang menemuinya. Sekarang dia berada di taman belakang kantor"

Mwo? Apa-apaan orang itu? Bukankah dia ingin bertemu denganku? Lalu kenapa aku yang harus pergi menemuinya? Merepotkan saja…

"Arraseo…" ujarku akhirnya dan segera keluar dari ruang kerjaku menuju taman di belakang kantor.

Angin semilir berhembus pelan. Menimbulkan suara gesekan antar daun. Hari ini sangat sejuk dan cerah. Dan karena taman ini berada di belakang kantor suasana di taman ini yang cukup luas ini tidak terlalu rebut. Aku jadi ingat Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Mereka pasti senang kalau kuajak kemari.

Angin berhembus lagi. Kali ini meniupkan dedaunan yang putus dari rantingnya dan membuat poniku teracak. Aishh… mungkin ada baiknya aku segera memotong poniku yang mulai panjang ini.

Tatapanku tertuju pada seorang namja berjas hitam yang berdiri membelakangiku di depanku. Sepertinya dia yang ingin bertmu denganku. Dilihat dari penampilannya sepertinya dia seorang orang kantoran. Tapi kalau lebih diperhatikannya akan terlihat kalau sepertinya dia itu seorang direktur perusahaan. Well ya, terlihat dari sepatu mahal yang dikenakannya.

Aku mengernyit heran. Kenapa dia ingin bertemu denganku di tempat yang tidak formal begini? Apakah dia adalah teman lamaku…? Ataukah…

Mendadak langkahku terhenti. Satu pemikiran merasuki kepalaku. Apakah namja yang berada di depanku ini adalah Yesung? Postur tubuhnya dan cara dia berdiri benar-benar mirip dengan Yesung.

God… aku harap itu bukan dia. Aku sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengannya. Bukan sedang tidak ingin, tetapi memang tidak ingin bertemu dengannya.

Dengan ragu-ragu aku menyapanya, "A-anneyong…"

Namja itu berbalik. Aku terkesiap. Itu memang dia!

"Wookie…" namja itu berjalan mendekatiku. Tidak sadar aku mundur selangkah demi selangkah. Kepalaku menunduk. Menahan emosiku pada namja brengsek ini. Namja brengsek yang mau tidak mau harus kuakui sebagai ayah biologis dari kedua anakku.

Aku menarik napas panjang, "M-mau apa kau?"

Yesung tersenyum. Matanya teralih memandang gedung kantor tempatku bekerja yang menjulang tinggi, "kau hebat juga bisa menjadi seorang manager di kantor besar seperti ini"

"Berhenti membuang waktu. Katakan apa tujuanmu kemari?"

Yesung menghela napas, "sejak kapan kau jadi ketus padaku begini, hm?" ujarnya sambil menyentuh daguku.

"Jangan sentuh aku! Cepat katakan apa tujuanmu kemari!"

Yesung tersenyum lagi, "Oke, akan kukatakan maksud kedatanganku kemari" Yesung memberi jeda, "Aku ingin membawa Donghae dan Hyukjae bersamaku"

Mwo?

A-apa…?

"M-membawa Hae dan Hyuk katamu?"

Yesung mengangguk.

"Lupakan saja, aku tidak akan menyerahkan anakku pada siapapun!"

Yesung tertawa kecil, "anakmu? Jangan membohongi dirimu sendiri Wookie, kau tahu aku adalah appa mereka"

"Appa? Heh, jangan membuatku tertawa Yesung sshi! Kau sudah meninggalkan mereka! Dan sekarang seenaknya kau mengaku sebagai appa mereka!"

Yesung menatapku tajam. Raut wajahnya terlihat serius, "Kalau kau memang menyayangi Donghae dan Hyukjae, serahkan mereka padaku. Biar aku yang mengasuh mereka"

"Santai sekali kau berbicara begitu!"

"Think about it Wookie, masa depan Hyukjae dan Donghae akan lebih terjamin kalau bersamaku" ujarnya dengan nada santai.

"Apa maksudmu bicara begitu? Selama ini aku mengasuh dan membesarkan mereka! Dan aku sama sekali tidak menemukan kesulitan dalam melakukannya"

"Oke, kuakui kau berhasil dalam membesarkan mereka, tapi bagaimana kedepannya?"

Aku memandang Yesung bingung.

"Saat ini kau memang berhasil. Tapi apa setelah ini kau yakin bisa terus membiayai kehidupan Donghae dan Hyukjae hingga mereka selesai sekolah?"

Aku terdiam.

"Terlebih Donghae dan Hyukjae tidak mempunyai ayah yang sah. Itu akan menyulitkan mereka untuk ke jenjang pendidikan berikutnya. Sekarang kau mungkin bisa menyekolahkan mereka di TK yang sekarang. Tapi bagaimana di SD nanti? Kau tahu 'kan? Sangat sulit bagi calon siswa yang tidak memiliki data yang jelas tentang orang tua untuk dapat bersekolah"

Aku menggigit bibirku. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Yesung. Donghae dan Hyukjae bisa bersekolah di TK saja dikarenakan aku cukup mengenal kepala sekolahnya. Lalu bagaimana dengan di SD nanti?

"G-gampang saja. Aku akan menikah lagi" jawabku asal. Menikah lagi? Sejujurnya aku tidak pernah berpikir ke situ.

"Menikah? Dari wajahmu aku tahu kau tidak pernah berpikir ke sana"

"Sial! Sebenarnya apa maumu?"

Yesung menghela napas, matanya terlihat menerawang, "sebenarnya dua tahun yang lalu aku menikah dengan seorang yeojya"

'Deg'

Napasku tercekat. Jadi… dia sudah menikah ya? Shit, kenapa aku merasa kecewa begini?

"Aku tidak tahu apakah ini karma atau tidak…" Yesung menatapku, "yeojya yang menjadi istriku ternyata tidak bisa memberiku keturunan di karenakan penyakit yang dimilikinya"

"Lalu karena itu kau ingin mengambil Donghae dan Hyukjae?"

Yesung mengangguk, "kalau kau menyerahkan Donghae dan Hyukjae padaku, kujamin hidup mereka akan jauh lebih dari sekarang dan begitu pula ke depannya. Kau tahu, saat ini aku memiliki perusahaan besar yang memiliki cabang hingga ke luar Korsel. Lalu mereka juga akan memiliki orang tua yang jelas"

Aku terdiam dan menunduk. Aku sangat menyayangi kedua anakku. Dan dari perkataan Yesung pun aku yakin kehidupan Donghae dan Hyukjae kedepannya akan lebih terjamin. Lalu mereka juga akan memiliki appa dan eomma yang lengkap. Dan Hyukkie tidak perlu kesepian lagi karena tidak adanya sosok eomma yang menemaninya bermain. Sebab kuyakin, istri Yesung pasti nantinya akan selalu berada di samping Donghae dan Hyukjae. Ketika mereka belajar di TK dan ketika mereka bermain. Tidak seperti aku yang tidak pernah ada untuk mereka.

Tapi… aku tidak mau kalau harus berpisah dari anakku.

"Kenapa tidak mengadopsi anak lain? Kenapa harus anakku?" gumamku pelan.

"Karena mereka juga anakku Wookie"

Aku terdiam. Rasanya aku sudah tidak tahu harus bicara apa lagi.

"Aku tahu ini sulit, tapi pikirkanlah…" Yesung berjalan meninggalkanku, "kalau kau menyayangi Hyukjae dan Donghae, maka biarkan aku membawa mereka"

Aku hanya diam. Yang seperti ini mau dipikirkan berapa kalipun tetap saja aku tidak akan mau menyerahkan Donghae dan Hyukjae pada Yesung, walau kutahu dia adalah appa mereka.

Tapi aku juga tidak mungkin mempertahankan mereka karena keegoisanku. Aku ingin Hae dan Hyuk memiliki masa depan yang cerah dan keluarga normal seperti pada umumnya.

"H-hyung…" panggilku. Lidahku terasa kelu ketika memanggil Yesung dengan sebutan 'hyung'

"Nae?" jawab Yesung yang berada tidak jauh di belakangku.

"Kenapa…" aku menarik napas, "kenapa waktu itu kau meninggalkanku?" aku berbalik dan menatap punggungnya. Punggungnya yang kuyakin masih hangat sama seperti dulu.

"Waktu itu aku…" Yesung menarik napasnya sejenak, "aku…tidak tahu Wookie…"

"K-kalau aku… meminta hyung menjadi kekasihku sekali lagi… apa hyung mau menerimaku…?" setetes air mata mengalir ketika aku berkata begitu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa bisa-bisanya aku mengatakan hal memalukan begitu. Tapi yah… aku memang masih mencintainya… sangat…

Hening sejenak hingga kemudian Yesung menjawab, "Mianhae Wookie… aku tidak bisa…"

Kakiku terasa lemas. Sekali lagi aku kehilangan sosok Yesung hyung yang sangat kusayangi. Dan kini… apakah aku memang harus menyerahkan kedua buah hatiku padanya?

**T**o**B**e**C**ontinue

**a/n ::** nih chap 6 udah apdettt…

selamat buat readers yang tebakannya benar tentang namja misterius itu. Nih hadiahnya *nebar-nebar boxer Yesung*

sebenarnya saia ingin mempublish fict baru berhubung saia lagi dapet imajinasi… tapi saia takut kalo saia ngerjain fict baru, fict ini jadi terlupakan… hiks… saia berada di dalam suatu dilema *lebayy*

dan untuk chap 7 baru saia akan publish sehabis UN *mungkin*

o iya…. Saia bingung mau kasih nama apa sama istrinya Yesung… ada saran? Kalau bisa pen name readers sendiri ya? Tapi harus nama Korea lho~

oke dehh… yang ini juga ripiu yaaaaa~


	7. Chapter 7

**Story About Us**

**VII**

By

Arisa Adachi

**Pairing ::** KyuMin, YeWook, ZhouRy, YesungxOC dan HaeHyuk (yang ini cuma brothership doang)

**Disclaimer ::** Super Junior sah milik SMEnt dan membernya milik diri mereka masing-masing. Kecuali untuk Henry sama Jino sah milik saia *digampar*

**Warning ::** BoysxBoys, OOC, gaje,

…

Jam dinding di kamar Henry menunjukkan pukul 23:39. Tetapi namja manis berusia 16 tahun itu masih duduk di kursi belajarnya dengan buku-buku pelajaran bertebaran di sekitaran mejanya.

Berkali-kali namja bernama lengkap Cho Henry itu menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Mencoba untuk menetralisir rasa kesal yang berkecamuk dalam pikirannya.

Bagaimana tidak kesal, coba? Dari jam sembilan tadi Henry sudah mulai belajar untuk ujian fisika besok. Tapi baru sekitar 10% yang masuk ke otaknya. Jangan katakan Henry bodoh. Henry adalah anak yang cerdas seperti appa-nya, kecuali untuk pelajaran yang membutuhkan hitungan. Oke, Henry akui dia memang agak lemah disitu. Tapi sekali lagi Henry bukan anak bodoh.

Lalu kenapa anak sulung pasangan Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin itu baru menghapal sekitar 10% dari pelajarannya sedangkan dia sudah mulai buka buku lebih dari dua jam yang lalu.

Hmm… mungkin ada baiknya kalau kita melirik ke kasur Henry dan lihat ada apa disana.

Ada Kim Hyukjae yang sedang main pesawat-pesawatan sambil menirukan bunyi pesawat dengan suara cemprengnya. Lalu ada adik kembar si Hyukjae yaitu Kim Donghae yang sedang berbicara dengan bahasa aneh dengan si imut Cho Jinho. Dan jangan lupakan suara jerit tawa dari Jino yang merasa geli karena tingkah Donghae.

Sekarang anda mengerti 'kan kenapa Henry tidak juga bisa belajar dengan tenang…?

Poor Henry…

"Haaaaaa~hhh" sekali lagi Henry menghela napas. Tentu saja awalnya dia tidak mau membawa ketiga setan cilik itu ke kamarnya. Lalu bagaimana mereka bisa berada di sana? Oh, tidak lain tidak bukan karena perintah dari eomma tercinta.

Tentu saja Sungmin melakukannya bukan karena sengaja. Tapi karena di bawah tepatnya di ruang tamu sedang berlangsung pembicaraan antara orang dewasa.

Masih jelas diingatan Henry bagaimana tadi Wookie ahjumma yang dating menjemput Hae dan Hyuk dengan wajah sembab. Melihat itu tentu saja membuat Sungmin khawatir. Karena itu dia menyuruh Henry untuk membawa dongsaeng-dongsaengnya ke kamar Henry.

Henry sendiri penasaran ada apa dengan Wookie ahjumma. Tidak biasanya ahjumma-nya yang imut itu berwajah sembab begitu. Tapi tentu orang tuanya akan melarang kalau dia ikutan nimbrung dengan pembicaraan orang dewasa.

Henry bergerak untuk meregangkan ototnya, 'mereka membicarakan apa yaa? Uuuh~ jadi penasaraaan~' gerutu Henry.

'Hmm… entah salah dengar atau bagaimana, rasanya aku mendengar nama Yesung ahjussi disebut-sebut…'

…

Wookie duduk sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Disampingnya Sungmin terus mengusap punggung Wookie lembut.

"Haaah… aku tidak mengerti apa yang Yesung hyung pikirkan sampai bisa berbuat seperti itu" gumam Kyuhyun sambil memijat pelipisnya.

Wookie masih menunduk. Sesekali tangannya terjulur untuk mengusap satu dua titik air mata di sudut matanya, "A-apa yang harus kulakukan…?" suaranya terdengar parau.

Sungmin hanya memandang sahabatnya dengan tatapan prihatin. Sebagai sesama 'ibu' Sungmin paham betul apa yang saat ini Wookie rasakan. Harus berpisah dari anak yang dilahirkan dengan mempertaruhkan nyawa adalah hal yang tidak mudah. Andaikan suatu saat pun Sungmin harus berpisah dari Henry dan Jino… Sungmin memejamkan mata. Tidak sanggup membayangkan kalau saja anaknya diambil dari sisinya.

"Pokoknya jangan pernah serahkan Donghae dan Eunhyuk pada Yesung hyung" gumam Sungmin tegas.

Wookie mengangkat wajahnya, menatap sahabatnya itu, "kau tidak mengerti Sungmin, kalau bersama Yesung hyung mungkin kehidupan Donghae dan Eunhyuk akan lebih terjamin, selain itu…" kembali Wookie menundukkan kepalanya, "mereka juga akan mempunyai keluarga yang lengkap" bisiknya lirih.

"Lalu kau akan melepas Donghae dan Eunhyuk begitu?" suara Sungmin meninggi, "setelah apa yang kau korbankan selama ini untuk membawa Donghae dan Eunhyuk kedunia ini, membesarkan mereka dan pada akhirnya kau akan menyerahkan mereka begitu saja pada orang lain? Begitu?"

"Yesung hyung bukan orang lain, Sungmin…" bisik Wookie, "dia adalah appa Eunhyuk dan Donghae…"

"Appa? Buka matamu Kim Ryeowook! Setelah apa yang si brengsek itu lakukan padamu, kau masih menganggap dia sebagai appa dari kedua anakmu?" ujar Sungmin emosi.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Aku juga tidak ingin berpisah dari Eunhyuk dan Donghae, tapi aku juga tidak boleh egois dengan menahan mereka tetap bersamaku, sementara kalau bersama appa mereka kehidupan mereka akan lebih terjamin!"

Sungmin menatap Wookie. Wajah namja itu terlihat memerah, setitik air mata kembali mengalir menuruni pipinya.

Namja aegyo itu menghela napas, matanya ia alihkan ke arah lain, "aku… kalau seseorang meminta Henry dan Jino, aku tidak akan menyerahkan mereka. Tidak akan pernah" gumam Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menghela napas, "benar apa kata Sungmin, Wookie…" gumamnya, "selama ini kau berhasil membesarkan Donghae dan Eunhyuk tanpa ada masalah, lalu kenapa kau harus menyerahkan mereka pada Yesung? Dan kalau kau ingin agar Donghae dan Eunhyuk memiliki keluarga yang lengkap, bukankah kau bisa menikah dengan orang lain?"

"Aniyo, Kyu… aku tidak ingin menikah…"

"Tidak apa kalau kau tidak ingin menikah, tetapi menikahlah demi Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Menikahlah agar kau dapat memberikan keluarga yang lengkap untuk Donghae dan Eunhyuk" balas Kyuhyun.

Wookie menatap Kyuhyun sejenak, sambil kemudian kembali menunduk, "aku… tidak tahu… entahlah…" bisiknya lirih.

"Jadi kau memang akan menyerahkan Donghae dan Eunhyuk pada Yesung?"

Wookie diam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk, "aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk mereka…"

"Pernahkah kau memikirkan perasaan Donghae dan Eunhyuk andaikan Yesung membawa mereka pergi darimu. Bagaimana pun kau adalah eomma mereka, aku yakin Donghae dan Eunhyuk tidak akan mau kalau harus berpisah darimu" ujar Sungmin sambil menatap Wookie.

Wookie balas menatap Sungmin sambil tersenyum tipis, "aku yakin istri Yesung hyung akan menjadi eomma yang baik untuk mereka"

Sungmin hanya menatap Wookie dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Mau seperti apapun dipikirkan, rasanya keputusan Wookie sangat tidak masuk akal. Menyerahkan anaknya yang dibesarkannya seorang diri pada seorang namja brengsek semacam Yesung. Itu sangat tidak masuk akal.

Wookie lalu bangkit dari duduknya, "Ne, aku harus pulang sekarang" gumamnya, "mana Hyuk dan Hae?"

Sungmin menghela napas, "mereka di kamar Henry, biar kupanggil mereka" ujar Sungmin lalu beranjak pergi menuju kamar Henry.

"Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu, Wookie?"

Wookie menoleh memandang Kyuhyun, "ne, selama itu yang terbaik untuk Donghae dan Eunhyuk aku yakin" jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kau yakin itu yang terbaik untuk Donghae dan Eunhyuk?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Wookie masih menatap Kyuhyun. Namun kali ini namja manis itu tidak mampu menjawab.

…

Wookie merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan. Kembali pikirannya teringat akan ucapan Kyuhyun tadi.

Apa memang ini yang terbaik untuk Donghae dan Eunhyuk…?

Wookie menghela napas.

Entahlah… dia pun tidak tahu.

'Krieeett…'

Wookie menolehkan kepalanya ketika mendengar pintu kamarnya terbuka. Matanya menunjukkan heran ketika melihat Eunhyuk dan Donghae berdiri di depan pintunya.

"Ada apa chagi?" tanya Wookie lembut.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk segera masuk ke kamar Wookie dan duduk di samping kiri-kanan eomma mereka itu.

"Eomma gwaenchanayooo~?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil memeluk lengan kanan Wookie. Sementara Donghae memeluk lengan kiri Wookie.

"Nae, gwaenchana… memangnya kenapa?" jawab Wookie terheran.

"Neee~ habisnya di mobil tadi eomma diam cajaa~ Hae jadi khawatil~" kali ini yang menjawab Donghae.

Wookie diam sejenak sebelum akhirnya tertawa pelan, "Hahaha… eomma baik-baik saja kok". Dalam hati dia merasa agak terkejut ketika kedua buah hatinya seolah merasakan apa yang dia rasakan.

"Benelan~?"

Wookie mengangguk sambil mencium gemas kepala Donghae, "Ne, sudah malam, ayo kembali ke kamar kalian"

Eunhyuk menggeleng sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada, "Aniyooo~, hali ini Hyuk mau tidul cama eommaaa~"

"Ne, ne… Hae jugaa~"

Sekali lagi Wookie tersenyum. Dengan perlahan dia beringsut dan membaringkan tubuhnya diikuti dengan Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang langsung masuk ke pelukannya.

Wookie tidur menyamping sambil mengusap rambut Eunhyuk pelan, sementara Donghae memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk dari belakang.

"Ne, chagi…" Wookie membuka suara. Mengakibatkan Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang tadi sudah menutup mata kembali membuka matanya.

"Kalau appa sudah ada disini, kalian mau tinggal sama appa?" tanya Wookie sambil menatap mata kedua anaknya.

"Mwo? Memangnya appa cudah pulang, eomma?" tanya Donghae semangat. Mata bulatnya terlihat berbinar senang.

Wookie mengangguk, "Jadi bagaimana? Mau tinggal sama appa?"

"Mau!" kali ini yang menjawab Eunhyuk, "dali dulu Hyuk pengen ketemu appa~"

Wookie tersenyum. Selain dirinya ternyata anaknya juga merindukan sosok appa mereka, "antara eomma dan appa, kalian ingin tinggal dengan siapa…?" tanyanya lagi.

"Heee~?" Donghae memiringkan kepalanya. Sementara Eunhyuk hanya memandang Wookie bingung.

"Aniyoo~" gumam Donghae, "Hae maunya tinggal cama appa dan eommaa~" ujarnya.

Mendengar itu Eunhyuk menoleh ke arah Donghae, "telus kalo tinggal dengan Hyuk, Hae nggak mauuu~?" matanya agak berkaca-kaca waktu menanyakan itu. Habisnya tadi Donghae 'kan bilangnya mau tinggal sama appa dan eomma.

Melihat wajah kakak kembarnya yang seperti mau menangis, Donghae jadi gelalapan sendiri, "Ne, ne… cama Hyuk juga kok~" jawab Donghae sambil memeluk Eunhyuk lembut.

Melihat itu Wookie hanya tersenyum. Dengan lembut dieratkannya pelukannya, membuat tubuh mungil Hyuk dan Hae merapat ke arahnya.

Dalam hati Wookie benar-benar bersyukur pada Tuhan atas kehadiran dua malaikat kecil yang kini berada dalam dekapannya. Dan mungkin tidak ada salahnya untuk membiarkan Yesung mendekap dua malaikatnya itu.

Tidak lama Eunhyuk dan Donghae sudah tertidur. Kembali Wookie tersenyum sambil merapatkan selimut pada tubuh kedua anaknya. Memastikan tubuh kecil kedua anaknya tetap hangat. Dan itulah yang akan terus Wookie lakukan. Terus memastikan bahwa Donghae dan Eunhyuk mendapatkan yang terbaik. Sekalipun itu artinya dia harus melepaskan dekapannya pada kedua malaikatnya itu.

…

"Kau belum tidur?"

Namja tampan itu membalikkan badannya dari layar laptop yang sudah berada di hadapannya sejak tiga jam yang lalu. Namja itu tersenyum ketika mendapati sosok seorang yeojya yang disayanginya berdiri di depannya.

"Aku akan tidur kalau aku sudah mengantuk" ujarnya lalu kembali menghadap layar laptopnya.

Yeojya itu menghela napas, "Ini sudah sangat larut malam, kau mau tidur jam berapa lagi, Yesung?" ujar yeojya itu sambil memeluk namja tampan tadi yang merupakan suaminya dari belakang.

Yesung tersenyum sambil mengusap tangan istrinya yang melingkar di lehernya, "kau perhatian sekali, Kim Eunsoo…"

Eunsoo merengut kesal, "tentu saja! Aku 'kan istrimu, oppa!" gerutunya.

Yesung tersenyum. Lalu menengadahkan kepalanya dan mencium bibir istrinya lembut *author:: SAIA NGGAK RELAAAA! Enak banget Eunsoo di cipok ama Yeppa~*

"Ne, ne… aku tidur sekarang" gumam Yesung sambil bangkit dari kursinya dan membereskan meja kerjanya.

"Kau sudah berbicara dengannya?" tanya Eunsoo sambil duduk di tempat tidur.

"Dia siapa?" Yesung balas tanya sambil memakai piyama-nya.

Eunsoo menghela napas, "Dengan Kim Ryeowook tentu saja…"

Yesung berhenti mengancingkan piyamanya, "Ah… ya… sudah…" bisiknya lirih.

"Lalu, bagaimana? Apa dia mau menyerahkan anaknya pada kita?"

Yesung membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menuju tempat tidur, "dia belum menjawab apa-apa, aku hanya memberikan waktu untuk berpikir"

Eunsoo diam, matanya memandang suaminya yang sudah merebahkan badannya ke kasur, "menurutmu apa dia mau? Rasanya mustahil kalau ada seseorang yang mau menyerahkan anaknya pada orang lain"

"Orang lain?" Yesung mendudukkan badannya dan menatap istrinya, "aku ini appa Donghae dan Eunhyuk, kau 'kan sudah kuceritakan semuanya"

"Ne, oppa… hanya saja apa Ryeowook ah mau menyerahkan anaknya, mengingat kau sudah… emm… menyakitinya.." ujar Eunsoo sambil berbisik di kata terakhirnya.

Yesung diam sejenak, pandangannya terlihat menerawang, "mungkin hanya dengan merawat Donghae dan Eunhyuk satu-satunya cara untuk menebus kesalahanku di masa lalu"

"Dengan memisahkan seorang eomma dengan anaknya? Aniyo oppa, kau bukannya memperbaiki kesalahan, kau justru menambah kesalahan"

"Sudahlah Eunsoo, kau ingin punya anak 'kan? Aku tidak ingin kita mengadopsi anak yang tidak jelas anak siapa. Oke?"

Eunsoo hanya diam. Matanya menatap langsung ke mata suaminya, "Oppa… ada yang ingin kutanyakan…" gumam Eunsoo sambil menunduk.

"Apa? Tanyakanlah" balas Yesung sambil memajukan tubuhnya dan menggenggam tangan istrinya erat.

"Emm… apa oppa…" Eunsoo memandang suaminya takut-takut, "Apa oppa masih mencintai Ryeowook ah?"

Perlahan Yesung memundurkan tubuhnya dan melepas genggaman tangannya. Wajahnya terlihat datar, "kenapa menanyakan hal itu lagi? Sudah malam, tidurlah" ujarnya sambil kembali membaringkan tubuhnya membelakangi Eunsoo.

"Jawab oppa… kau masih mencintai Ryeowook ah, 'kan?"

Hening sejenak. Eunsoo masih betah menatap punggung suaminya. Menunggu jawaban dari pertanyaan yang akhir-akhir ini cukup sering ditanyakannya pada Yesung. Hanya saja selama ini Yesung tidak pernah memberikan jawaban yang jelas.

"Aniyo" jawab Yesung kemudian masih dengan posisi memunggungi Eunsoo, "dia masa laluku, aku tidak mencintainya lagi"

Eunsoo hanya diam. Giginya menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat dan tangannya mencengkeram ujung gaun tidurnya, "katakan itu sambil menatapku oppa… katakan kalau kau tidak mencintai Ryeowook ah sambil menatapku!"

"Jangan berbicara yang aneh-aneh, tidurlah"

Tes.

Satu tetes air mata mengalir menuruni pipi putih Eunsoo. Dia tahu dan dia sangat yakin kalau suaminya masih mencintai namja itu.

Ya… Yesung masih mencintai Kim Ryeowook.

…

(Yesung PoV)

Sekali lagi aku melirik jam dinding di ruang kerjaku. Sigh… masih jam sepuluh. Waktu makan siang masih sekitar dua jam lagi. Menyebalkan sekali berada di ruangan ini yang penuh dengan dokumen-dokumen merepotkan ini. Rasanya aku ingin pergi dari sini.

Yah, aku memang direktur disini. Tapi tetap saja aku tidak boleh keluar kantor seenaknya kalau pekerjaanku belum selesai. Bagaimana juga aku harus menunjukkan tanggung jawab terhadap pekerjaan sendiri pada bawahanku. Apa kata bawahanku kalau atasan mereka tidak tanggung jawab terhadap tugasnya sendiri.

Kembali aku melirik jam dinding. Shit… apa jam itu rusak? Jarum pendeknya masih saja menunjukkan pukul sepuluh. Ah, jam sepuluh ya? Kalau tidak salah jam segini Eunhyuk dan Donghae sudah pulang 'kan? Ah, tidak… mereka pasti masih di TK, menunggu seseorang untuk menjemput mereka.

Apa aku ke TK mereka saja ya? Pasti sekarang wajah Eunhyuk sedang tertekuk bosan. Kadang-kadang aku kasihan pada mereka yang seperti tidak pernah diperhatikan oleh eomma mereka. Wookie memang keterlaluan, dia sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sampai melupakan Hyuk dan Hae.

Aissh… bicara apa aku ini? Dibanding Wookie bukankah aku lebih keterlaluan? Padahal aku adalah appa mereka, tapi aku tidak ada saat pertama kali mereka membuka mata. Saat pertama kali mereka menangis. Saat pertama kali mereka bisa berjalan. Saat pertama kali mereka bisa berbicara. Aku tidak pernah ada di saat-saat seperti itu. Dan bisa-bisanya aku mengatai Wookie keterlaluan.

Harusnya aku malu pada diriku sendiri…

Ah daripada mikir-mikir lagi, lebih baik aku segera pergi ke TK Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Masa bodoh dengan tugas dan tanggung jawab. Aku bisa mati kalau terus berada di ruangan sumpek begini. Pasti akan lebih menyenangkan kalau bersama bocah-bocah hyperaktif itu.

Ah, hyperaktif ya…? Yah, anak-anak itu memang selalu bersemangat dan mereka juga kelihatannya sehat. Wookie memang hebat bisa membesarkan Donghae dan Eunhyuk sampai menjadi yang sekarang ini. Ah, kalau itu sih dari dulu aku juga tahu. Walau bertubuh mungil namja manis itu memang tangguh. Dan karena hal itulah yang membuatku jatuh cinta padanya.

Ya, dulu. Dulu aku sangat mencintai Wookie. Sangat sangat mencintainya, seolah sosoknya seperti udara untuk bernapas bagiku. Tapi itu dulu, sekarang aku sudah tidak mencintainya lagi.

… mungkin…

…

Tidak sampai setengah jam aku sudah sampai di TK Hyuk dan Hae. Kulihat TK itu sudah sepi, tentu saja, 'kan jam pelajaran sudah selesai setengah jam yang lalu.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" seorang yeojya paruh baya menghampiri aku yang baru turun dari mobil.

"Apa Donghae dan Eunhyuk masih didalam?" tanyaku.

Ahjumma itu memandangku dengan pandangan meneliti, "Mian, kalau boleh tahu anda siapanya Donghae dan Eunhyuk?"

"Emm… saya kerabat mereka" jawabku sekenanya, "apa aku bisa menjemput mereka sekarang?"

"Ah, mian… tetapi Ryeowook sshi meminta saya untuk tidak membiarkan Donghae dan Eunhyuk dijemput oleh orang lain selain dirinya dan Sungmin sshi" jelas ahjumma itu.

"Ah begitu ya?" benar juga… Wookie pasti khawatir kalau Donghae dan Eunhyuk kubawa diam-diam seperti kemarin, "Ah, anou… bagaimana kalau saya bermain dengan mereka saja? Saya janji tidak akan membawa mereka kemana-mana"

Ahjumma itu kelihatan berpikir tetapi kemudian dia mengangguk, "yah, selama anda tidak membawa mereka kemana-mana saya rasa tidak apa. Lagipula anak-anak itu juga sepertinya bosan"

Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum lalu memasuk TK itu.

"AHJUCCIIIII~~~" yang pertama menyambutku adalah Eunhyuk. Bocah berumur lima tahun itu berlari ke arahku sambil tertawa, "ne, ne… jalan-jalan lagi?" Hyukkie menatapku dengan mata jernihnya.

"Aniyo…" ujarku sambil mengusap kepala Hyukkie, "eomma kalian bisa marah kalau aku membawa kalian seperti tempo hari" ujarku.

Hyukkie cemberut. Bibir mungilnya maju beberapa senti, "tapi, tapi, Hyuk bocan dicini teluuuss~"

Aku hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi Hyuk yang imut sekali, "Ne, Hae mana?"

"Hae main dibelakang" ujar Hyukkie.

"Ne, ayo kita main sama Hae juga…"

Lalu aku menggenggam tangan kecil Hyukkie dan menuju halaman belakang. Kulihat Hae sedang jongkok sambil menggambar sesuatu di tanah.

"Hae gambar apa?" tanyaku sambil ikut jongkok di samping Hae.

"E-eh ahjucci! Ngagetin Hae aja!" seru bocah itu, "ne, ne… Hae gambal olang!" serunya bangga sambil nyengir lebar.

"Gambar orang?" aku melirik ke tanah. Yang kulihat adalah adalah gambar empat orang yang saling bergenggaman dan tertawa lebar. Dua orang terlihat lebih besar daripada dua orang lainnya.

"Ini gambar apa?" tanyaku.

"Ne, ini Hae cama Hyuk…" Hae mengarahkan ranting pohon yang tadi digunakannya untuk menggambar ke arah dua orang yang lebih kecil, "kalo ini eomma cama appa! Hehehe" kali ini ranting pohonnya mengarah ke dua orang yang lebih besar.

Appa? Maksudnya aku ya?

"Ne, ahjucci! Eomma bilang appa cudah pulang lhooo~" seru Hyukkie senang. Matanya membulat dan mulutnya membentuk senyuman yang lebar.

"Iya, iya! Telus kalo appa udah pulang kita bica makan ec klim cama-cama!"

Aku tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Sepertinya mereka memang sangat merindukan sosok appa dalam hidup mereka. Apa itu berarti mereka menerima orang seperti aku ini sebagai appa mereka?

"Ah, Hyuk dan Hae mau makan es krim?" tanyaku.

"Mauuu~!" tentu saja yang menjawab adalah Hyukkie. Daripada Hae sepertinya Hyukkie lebih suka es krim.

"Aniyo~ Hae nggak mauu~" jawab Hae.

"Waeyo Haeee~?" tanya Hyukkie.

"Ne…" Hae kembali menunduk, mencoret-coret asal pada tanah, "nanti eomma nangis lagi kalo Hae jalan-jalan cama ahjucci…"

Aku tertegun mendengarnya. Benar juga, kemarin itu mereka pasti ketakutan melihat Wookie yang emosi seperti itu. Kulirik Hyukkie yang ikutan menunduk. Aku yakin dia pasti ingin sekali makan es krim tapi kepikiran sama omongan adik kembarnya itu.

"Ne, ahjucci…" Hyukkie menarik-narik kemejaku, "Hyuk mau jalan-jalan~ tapi eomma juga ikut yaa~?" matanya penuh harapan ketika dia mengatakan itu.

Ah benar juga. Kalau Wookie ikut pasti tidak ada masalah. Tapi… apa Wookie mau ya? Tapi yah… tidak ada salahnya dicoba.

Setelah aku meminta nomor ponsel Wookie dari ahjumma kepala sekolah, akupun langsung menghubungi Wookie.

"Yeobosseyo" ujarku begitu panggilanku diangkat.

"Yeobosseyo, ne, ini siapa?" terdengar suara dari seberang.

"Ini aku, Yesung"

"…"

"Wookie?"

"M-mau apa kau!" suaranya terdengar ketus. Apa dia tidak suka kalau kau meneleponnya?

"Ne, aku ingin mengajak Hyukkie dan Donghae makan es krim. Tapi mereka maunya kau juga ikut, bagaimana?" ujarku.

"Sekarang?"

"Hm"

Sejenak tidak terdengar jawaban apapun dari seberang. Mungkin dia masih berpikir.

"Well, baiklah…" jawabnya kemudian.

…

Jam lima sore. Padahal tadi rencananya hanya makan es krim. Tapi mendadak Hae bilang ingin ke taman bermain. Dan jadilah aku, Wookie serta HaeHyuk berada di taman bermain. Entah sudah berapa wahana yang dinaiki oleh Hyuk dan Hae, tapi sedikitpun tidak terpancar raut kelelahan di wajah bulat mereka.

"Ne, nanti naik apa lagi ya?" gumam Hyukkie sambil menyendok es krim kemulutnya. Saat ini kami sedang makan es krim di kafe es krim di taman bermain itu.

"Mwo? Masih mau main?" ujar Wookie sambil membersihkan sisa-sisa es krim di mulut Hyukkie.

Hyukkie mengangguk-angguk dengan semangat, "celagi cama-cama eomma, Hyuk mau main cepuasnya"

"Telus ada appa juga!" seru Donghae.

"Appa?"

"Ne, ne… untuk cementala ahjucci jadi appa Hae ya?" ujarnya sambil memeluk lenganku.

Sementara? Dia tidak tahu ya kalau aku ini memang appa-nya.

"Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh, pokoknya habis makan es krim ini kita pulang" ujar Wookie.

"Yaaaah… eomma…" Hyukkie mendesah kecewa.

"Besok kalian harus sekolah 'kan? Eomma tidak mau kalau besok sampai tidak sekolah gara-gara kecapekan"

"Neeee~ eomma nggak celuuu~" kali ini Donghae yang menggerutu.

"Gwaenchanayo Wookie" ujarku, "sesekali tidak apa 'kan kalau mereka ingin jalan-jalan dengan appa dan eomma mereka?"

Wookie menatapku. Pandangannya terlihat kesal. Aku tahu dia tidak suka dengan apa yang aku katakan.

"Terserah" ujarnya dengan nada ketus sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Eomma malah?"

Wookie memalingkan mukanya lagi sambil tersenyum, "Aniyoo" ujarnya lembut sambil membelai rambut Hyukkie.

Ada satu perasaan aneh yang menyeruak di dadaku ketika melihat Wookie tersenyum lembut seperti itu. Perasaan yang aneh namun terasa menyenangkan. Aku tidak tahu apakah sebenarnya aku masih mencintai Wookie atau tidak. Tapi melihat senyumnya membuatku merasa senang. Aku bahkan tidak pernah merasa seperti ini ketika melihat Eunsoo tersenyum padaku.

(Yesung PoV end)

…

"Haaaahh… akhirnya jadi pulang malam deh" gumam Yesung sambil melirik kaca spion mobilnya. Senyum tipis tergambar di bibirnya ketika kaca itu memantulkan bayangan Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang tertidur di jok belakang, "ternyata mereka bisa kelelahan juga ya…" ujarnya masih dengan tersenyum.

Wookie yang duduk di samping Yesung ikut melirik kaca spion, "huh, ini karena kau seenaknya membiarkan mereka bermain" dengusnya.

Yesung tidak menjawab. Mata sipitnya focus ke jalanan, sementara Wookie memandang ke luar jemdela. Sama sekali tidak ada percakapan di antara mereka. Saat ini keduanya tengah menuju TK-nya Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Soalnya mobil Wookie dititipkan disitu. 'Kan tadi Wookie pergi ke TK HaeHyuk dengan mengendarai mobil, ketika pergi ke taman bermain mereka memakai mobil Yesung. Jadilah mobilnya Wookie dititipkan di TK. Untungnya ahjumma kepala sekolah rumahnya tepat disamping TK, sehingga lebih mudah bagi Wookie untuk menjemput mobilnya kembali.

Tidak tahan dengan kesunyian, Yesung lalu menghidupkan radio mobilnya. Dan sebuah lagu lama berjudul 'Coagulation' yang dipopulerkan oleh boyband K.R.Y mengalun lembut.

"Aku tidak tahu mereka masih memutar lagu ini" gumam Yesung. Kenangannya kembali ke masa ketika mereka masih sekolah saat lagu ini sedang popular. Saat itu Wookie sering memujinya kalau Yesung menyanyikan lagu ini. Tapi itu dulu, ketika mereka masih pacaran.

Wookie hanya diam, tetapi telinganya mendengarkan seluruh lagu itu. Perlahan Wookie memejamkan matanya dan secarik kenangan terlintas di memorynya.

**Flashback…**

Siang dengan cuaca yang sempurna. Matahari bersinar cerah dengan angin sepoi-sepoi yang meniup lambat. Di sebuah pohon, terlihat dua orang namja sedang bersandar disana. Namja yang satu bertubuh mungil sedang dipeluk oleh namja yang bertubuh lebih besar dari belakang.

"Hyung… nyanyikan sesuatu…" namja yang bertubuh kecil itu mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap namja bertubuh lebih besar yang sedari tadi menumpukan dagunya dengan nyaman di atas kepala namja bertubuh kecil itu.

"Nyanyi…? Kau mau aku menyanyikan lagu apa, Wookie?" balas namja itu sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada namja bertubuh kecil yang dipanggilnya dengan sebutan Wookie.

"Apa saja… aku suka mendengar suara hyung" gumamnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Yesung balas tersenyum. Direngkuhnya tubuh mungil itu lebih erat sambil menumpukan dagunya pada kepala Wookie. Dengan lembut alunan lirik 'Coagulation' mengalir lembut. Wookie memejamkan matanya dan semakin menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dada namjachingu-nya itu.

"Saranghae…" bisik Yesung lembut pada akhir lagunya.

Wookie tersenyum lagi dan mengecup bibir Yesung sekilas, "ne… nado saranghae hyung…"

**Flashback end…**

'eodiseo eoddeohge jagguman maethneunji nado moreujyo

Geunyong naega mani apeun geotman alayo'

Wookie membuka matanya ketika mendengar sebuah suara familiar menyanyikan sebait lagu itu. Wookie melirik ke arah kiri, dan benar saja, Yesung terlihat sedang melantunkan lagu itu. Tanpa pikir panjang Wookie menjulurkan tangannya dan mematikan radio itu.

"Kenapa dimatikan?" tanya Yesung bingung.

"Aku tidak suka mendengar kau menyanyikan lagu itu" jawab Wookie dingin sambil tetap memandang keluar jendela.

"Aku kira kau suka mendengar suaraku"

Wookie memilih untuk diam saja. Dan kembali keheningan mengisi ruangan di antara mereka.

15 menit kemudian mereka sudah sampai di TK dan tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Wookie untuk mendapatkan mobilnya kembali. Dengan hati-hati Wookie meraih tubuh Eunhyuk dari mobil Yesung dan meletakkannya di mobilnya. Diikuti oleh Yesung yang juga mengangkat tubuh Donghae.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Yesung setelah membaringkan tubuh Donghae.

"Bagaimana apanya?" Wookie balas tanya.

"Tentang Donghae dan Eunhyuk, apa kau setuju untuk menyerahkan mereka padaku?"

Wookie terdiam. Tapi kemudian matanya beralih menatap wajah Yesung. Wookie melirik Donghae dan Eunhyuk lalu kembali melirik Yesung.

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak akan membuat mereka menangis" gumam Wookie.

"Kalau itu kau tidak usah takut, aku akan menghindarkan mereka dari segala hal buruk. Jadi, kau setuju 'kan?"

Wookie masih menatap Yesung. Matanya menunjukkan kalau dia masih ragu tentang ini, namun kemudian kepalanya mengangguk.

Yesung tersenyum, "Aku akan menjemput mereka besok malam"

***t**O**b**E**c**ONTINUED*

**a/n:: **Yak! Akhirnya saya mengapdet chapter 7 sebelum UN… fuuuuhh~

Ne, buat Kim Eunsoo, sesuai tawaran anda, saia sudah memasukkan nama anda disini sebagai istrinya Yeppa…enaknyaaaa~

Entah kenapa saia merasa kalau chapter 7 ini jalan ceritanya membosankan, tapi meski begitu saia mengetiknya dengan sepenuh hati dan saia harap readers sekalian menyukainyaa~

Well…

RIPIU pliiiiiissss?


	8. Chapter 8

**Story About Us**

**VIII**

By

Arisa Adachi

**Pairing ::** KyuMin, YeWook, ZhouRy, YesungxOC dan HaeHyuk (yang ini cuma brothership doang)

**Disclaimer ::** Super Junior sah milik SMEnt dan membernya milik diri mereka masing-masing. Kecuali untuk Henry sama Jino sah milik saia *digampar*

**Warning ::** BoysxBoys, OOC, gaje, typo(s)

**xxx**

**a/n::** sebelumnya saia mau ngucapin makasih banyak buat readers yang selama ini mendukung saia lewat ripiunya…. Ripiu dari readers sekalian sangat membantu saia dalam pengerjaan untuk chapter selanjutnya… Chingudeul, jeongmal gomawo~ *bungkuk2*

*tiba-tiba datang Yesung*

Yesung:: heh author! Author dendam ma saia ato gimana sih? Di sini saia kok jadi jahat banget… terus semua readers juga maki2 saia~ hiks hiks *lari ke pelukan kkoming*

Author:: hohohoho~ sebagai author saia punya kekuasaan mutlak disini… andaikan saia juga punya kekuasaan mutlak atas suju, saia pasti nyuruh mereka konser di medan *pelampiasan gara2 suju konser di jakarta, udah gitu tiketnya mahal banget~*

Yesung:: hiks, hiks… tapi endingnya saia jadi orang baik kan? Saia gak mau lagi dimarahin ama readers *kali ini lari ke pelukan wookie*

Author:: gimana yaaa~? Hohohohohoho *ketawa nista*

Yesung:: *stress* kalau begitu lebih baik saia mati saja *yesung bunuh diri*

HaeHyuk:: Noooo! Appaaaa!

Yah, lupakan pembicaraan gaje di atas, mari kita baca fict gaje bin aneh ini. Dan siapkan kata-kata readers sekalian untuk memaki Yesung… hohohohoho~

**xxx**

Enjoy!

…

08:00 am

Namja bertubuh kecil itu terlihat sibuk memasak lalu menghidangkannya ke dua piring kecil di meja makan. Tidak lama suara derap kaki yang berisik terdengar di seluruh penjuru rumah itu. Membuat namja bertubuh kecil itu tersenyum tipis.

"CELAMAAAAT PAGIII EOMMAAAA!" bagai paduan suara yang kompak, dua bocah itu mengucapkan 'selamat pagi' dengan kompak. Bedanya kalau paduan suara enak didengar, sedangkan suara cempreng dua bocah ini terindikasi berbahaya bagi telinga manusia. Waspadalah! *author di bakar HaeHyuk*

"Ne, selamat pagi" balas Wookie sambil menuangkan susu hangat ke dua gelas kecil, "semangat sekali hari ini"

"Ne, ne… coalnya kita cenang! Kemalin itu benal-benal celuuu!" seru si sulung Hyukkie sambil nyengir lebar selebar-lebarnya. Menunjukkan betapa senangnya bocah berusia lima tahun itu tentang kemarin.

"Eomma, ntal ahjucci itu datang lagi nggak?" tanya Donghae.

Wookie mengangguk, "Nae chagi, nanti malam ahjussi itu datang lagi" jawabnya sambil tersenyum walau dalam hati menangis.

"Jalan-jalan lagi?" Hyukkie ikut bertanya.

Sebagai jawabannya Wookie hanya mengangguk. Ya, nanti malam ahjussi baik hati alias Yesung akan datang lagi lalu jalan-jalan lagi. Bedanya kali ini Donghae dan Hyukkie tidak akan pulang.

Wookie menggigit bibir bawahnya erat.

Benarkah keputusan yang diambilnya ini…?

Menyerahkan buah hatinya agar dapat hidup lebih baik meski dia sendiri terluka.

…

Wookie masih duduk di mobilnya. Matanya masih memandang kearah pintu gerbang TK itu meski sosok kedua anaknya sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Wookie menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran jok mobilnya, perlahan dipejamkannya matanya, disusul setetes air mata yang mengalir perlahan.

Mengingat bahwa hari ini terakhir dia bisa melihat kedua buah hatinya.

Tidak lama kemudian dia memutuskan untuk menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan pergi dari situ.

…

Beberapa menit berlalu, namun masih tidak ada percakapan di antara dua orang yang kini berada di ruangan kerja Wookie.

Wookie hanya diam, menunggu yeojya didepannya ini membuka suara dan memulai percakapan.

"A-anneyong…" yeojya itu berujar gugup. Sebagai balasannya Wookie hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "Kim Eunsoo, imnida. Salam kenal" ujar yeojya itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Dan Wookie membalas uluran tangan itu.

"Kau istri Yesung hyung, benar?"

Yeojya itu mengangguk, entah kenapa dia merasa takut berhadapan dengan Wookie. Dan Wookie menyadari itu, "Hahahaha… anda terlihat gugup sekali, santai saja"

Eunsoo mengangguk lagi, "anou… apa anda membenci saya?"

"Membencimu? Kenapa aku harus membencimu?"

Eunsoo menunduk, tangannya memilin ujung blouse-nya, "k-karena saya sudah merebut Yesung oppa dari anda. Dan kini Donghae dan Eunhyuk juga akan saya bawa"

Seketika senyum sumringah yang tadi tergambar di wajah Wookie sirna, tergantikan oleh senyum yang dipaksakan, "aniyo, kau tidak merebut Yesung hyung. Yesung hyung sendiri yang memilihmu. Dan soal Donghae dan Eunhyuk…" Wookie menundukkan kepalanya sejenak, tapi kemudian dia mengangkat wajahnya, "itu keputusanku. Jadi aku sama sekali tidak mempunyai hak untuk membenci anda"

"Ryeowook ah, saya harap anda jujur dengan perasaan anda. Apa anda memang rela menyerahkan Donghae dan Eunhyuk pada kami? Saya tidak bisa merawat Donghae dan Eunhyuk kalau anda sendiri merasa ragu dengan keputusan anda "

Wookie hanya tersenyum, "gwaenchanayo Eunsoo ah, aku sudah memikirkan semuanya matang-matang. Aku tidak menyesal"

"Ne, Ryeowook ah. Saya memang bukan seorang eomma dan tidak akan bisa menjadi eomma, namun saya mengerti bagaimana rasanya jika dipisahkan dari anak sendiri. Saya yakin anda sendiripun tidak rela, iya 'kan?"

"Perasaan seperti itu pasti ada. Tapi aku melakukannya demi kebahagiaan Donghae dan Eunhyuk"

"Dengan mengorbankan kebahagiaan anda sendiri?"

"Kebahagiaan anakku adalah kebahagiaanku juga"

Eunsoo terdiam. Rasanya dia masih tidak percaya kalau namja di depannya ini benar-benar serius menyerahkan anaknya padanya.

"Lagipula aku yakin kalau anda bisa menjadi eomma yang baik untuk Donghae dan Eunhyuk" ujar Wookie lagi sambil tersenyum.

Eunsoo balas tersenyum tipis, "tapi tidak sebaik anda"

Wookie tidak menjawab. Sekali lagi kesunyian melanda ruangan itu.

"Ryeowook ah" panggil Eunsoo pelan.

"Hm?"

"Apa… apa anda masih mencintai Yesung oppa?"

"Mwo?" seketika mata Wookie membulat, "k-kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Saya hanya ingin tahu" ujar Eunsoo.

Wookie diam sejenak. Kalau ditanya apakah dia masih mencintai Yesung atau tidak, jawabannya jelas masih. Hanya saja bagaimana mungkin dia menjawab 'ya' pada Eunsoo yang notabenenya adalah istri sah Yesung.

"Jawablah dengan jujur, Ryeowook ah" desak Eunsoo.

Wookie memandang Eunsoo dengan ragu, "ne, masih…" jawabnya pelan.

Eunsoo tersenyum perih, "sudah kuduga…" gumamnya pelan.

"M-mianhae… aku tidak bermaksud…"

"Gwaenchanayo Ryeowook ah, mencintai bukan suatu kesalahan" ujar Eunsoo sambil tersenyum, "ne, saya harus pergi. Terima kasih karena mau meluangkan waktunya"

"Ne, sama-sama"

…

Kim Eunsoo berjalan meninggalkan kantor itu. Langkahnya kemudian terhenti dan berbalik memandang kantor yang menjulang tinggi itu.

'Ryeowook ah masih mencintai Yesung oppa, dan kuyakin oppa juga masih mencintai Ryeowook ah. Tapi kini aku berada di antara keduanya' Eunsoo menutup wajahnya, 'aishh… jahat sekali aku ini'

…

08:34 pm.

Hari ini Wookie pulang kerja lebih awal. Setelah menjemput Donghae dan Eunhyuk dari rumah Sungmin, Wookie langsung pulang kerumah dan segera memasak makan malam.

Begitu masakannya selesai Wookie langsung membawa tiga mangkuk sup yang mengepulkan uap panas ke ruang depan. Dia tersenyum tipis ketika melihat Donghae yang sedang telungkup di karpet sedang menggambar dengan krayon yang tergenggam di tangan mungilnya. Sementara Eunhyuk lebih memilih bermain dengan mainannya.

"Ayo, makan dulu" suara Wookie langsung mengalihkan perhatian dua bocah yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

Tanpa menunggu lagi segera saja Donghae dan Eunhyuk mengelilingi Wookie dan ketiga mangkuk sup itu pastinya.

"Panas!" seru Donghae.

"Makanya, makannya pelan-pelan chagi" ujar Wookie lembut sambil mengusap kepala Donghae.

Tak lama ketiganya sudah sibuk dengan makanan masing-masing. Sesekali Wookie tertawa mendengar Eunhyuk yang bercerita dengan suara cemprengnya tentang hari ini di TK diikuti Donghae yang seolah tidak mau kalah.

Ting tong

Suara bel mengalihkan perhatian Wookie. Setelah meletakkan sup-nya di meja Wookie pun beranjak ke pintu depan dan membukanya. Seketika tubuhnya membeku melihat siapa yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Y-Yesung hyung…"

Yesung mengangguk, "aku datang sesuai dengan janjiku. Mereka di dalam?"

Wookie mengangguk, tentu dia tahu siapa yang dimaksud Yesung dengan mereka, "sebentar, biar kupanggilkan" lalu Wookie beranjak ke dalam. Dia tersenyum miris melihat Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang masih menikmati makan malam mereka.

"Hae, Hyuk… itu appa di depan sedang menunggu kalian" ujarnya lembut.

"Mwo? Appa?" seru Donghae terkejut.

Wookie mengangguk sambil tersenyum, melihat itu segera saja Donghae dan Hyukkie lari ke pintu depan. Wookie menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika mendengar pekikan senang dari kedua anaknya. Mereka pasti senang ketika mengetahui bahwa ahjussi baik hati selama ini adalah appa mereka.

Wookie berjalan ke pintu depan. Perasaan nyaman menyelimutinya ketika dia melihat Yesung yang sedang menggendong Hyukkie menunduk kearah Donghae yang menarik celananya, minta untuk digendong juga.

Seulas senyum tipis terukir di wajah Wookie. Inilah yang Wookie idamkan dari dulu. Yesung yang akhirnya kembali pulang dan menggendong anaknya. Lalu kemudian mereka akan menjadi keluarga yang utuh. Tapi ini agak berbeda dari apa yang Wookie idamkan, berbeda karena setelah ini Yesung akan pergi lagi. Kali ini turut membawa Donghae dan Hyukkie.

"Eomma!" Hyukkie menarik tangan Wookie, membuat lamunan namja itu buyar, "ayo jalan-jalan cama appa!" seru Hyukkie senang.

Wookie melirik Yesung, dilihatnya namja itu sedang menggendong Donghae sambil menatap kearahnya. Wookie mengalihkan pandangannya kembali menatap Hyukkie, "aniyo, yang jalan-jalan Hyuk sama Hae saja ya?" mati-matian Wookie menahan airmata ketika dia mengatakan itu.

"Mwooo~? Hyuk maunya eomma ikut!"ujar namja kecil itu bersikeras.

Wookie tersenyum, dengan lembut dibingkainya wajah kecil Hyukkie dengan kedua tangannya dan mengecup dahi Hyukkie dengan penuh sayang, "eomma akan menyusul" jawab Wookie sekenanya.

Wookie lalu berjalan mendekati Donghae dan memeluk anak bungsunya itu erat, membuat Yesung harus melepaskan Donghae dari gendongannya, "kalian baik-baik ya sama appa" gumamnya dengan suara yang mulai terdengar parau, "jangan merepotkan appa, oke?"

"Eomma, gwaenchanayooo~?"

Wookie mengangguk lalu menurunkan Donghae. Matanya menatap kearah Yesung, "tolong jaga mereka"

Yesung menghela napas, "Hyuk, Hae, kalian ke mobil duluan ya?" ujar Yesung dan segera saja Hyukkie dan Hae berlarian ke mobil Yesung. Perasaan senang dan gembira meliputi keduanya terbalik dengan apa yang Wookie rasakan.

Yesung memandang Wookie yang masih menatap Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang menghilang ke dalam mobil Yesung. Dengan lembut Yesung meraih dagu Wookie, membuat Wookie mau tidak mau menatapnya, "kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku pasti akan menjaga mereka"

Wookie menatap Yesung, lalu kembali memalingkan wajahnya, "aku tahu…" gumamnya lirih.

Kembali Yesung mengarahkan wajah Wookie ke wajahnya. Entah kenapa dia menyukai saat bayangannya terpantul dibola mata namja mungil itu.

Yesung masih menatap Wookie, begitu pula Wookie yang masih betah menatap mata namja. Perlahan Yesung memajukan wajahnya sementara matanya menatap bibir mungil Wookie. Tangan kanannya menahan wajah namja itu sedangkan tangan kirinya menggenggam erat jemari Wookie.

Wookie hanya bisa diam. Dia menikmati ketika nafas hangat berbau mint menerpa wajahnya. Wookie memejamkan matanya perlahan. Jemarinya balas menggenggam jemari Yesung ketika dia merasakan satu sentuhan lembut pada kulit bibirnya.

Sentuhan itu hanya sebuah tekanan. Tidak ada nafsu disana, yang ada hanya perasaan rindu akan sentuhan yang sudah lama tidak dirasakan. Sentuhan yang bagi keduanya seolah mampu menghentikan berputarnya jarum jam.

Yesung tersenyum dalam ciumannya. Bibir mungil itu masih sama, tidak berubah sedikitpun. Masih begitu lembut dan hangat, dan jangan lupakan rasa manis favorite-nya yang hanya bisa didapatnya dari bibir mungil ini.

Perlahan Yesung memundurkan wajahnya. Menatap Wookie yang kembali membuka matanya pelan dan menatap wajah Yesung.

"Saranghae hyung…" bisik Wookie lirih disertai setitik air mata yang mengalir sunyi.

Yesung tercekat. Matanya membulat tidak percaya. Namja ini masih mencintainya? Atas semua yang telah dia lakukan bagaimana mungkin namja ini masih memberinya cinta.

"Aku tidak pantas mendapat cintamu Wookie…" gumam Yesung lembut sambil menghapus air mata yang tadi mengalir jatuh.

Wookie menggeleng, "aniyo hyung, saranghae… forever" bisiknya lagi.

Namja bermata sipit itu hanya tersenyum pahit. Dengan perlahan dia mengecup dahi berponi Wookie, "jeongmal gomawo Wookie…" bisiknya.

Perlahan Yesung memundurkan tubuhnya, untuk yang terakhir kali dia tersenyum sebelum kemudian memasuki mobilnya. Meninggalkan Wookie dengan tetesan air mata yang membanjiri pipinya.

Dan kali ini tidak ada yang menghapus tetesan bening itu.

…

'ting tong'

Henry yang sedang membaca novel mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu depan.

'siapa yang bertamu malam-malam begini?' pikirnya.

"Henry, coba lihat siapa yang memencet bel" gumam Sungmin lembut. Namja aegyo itu terlihat sedang asyik bermain dengan putra bungsunya.

Tanpa disuruh dua kali Henry langsung melesat ke pintu depan dan membukanya.

"W-wookie ahjumma?"

"Siapa yang datang chagi?" susul Sungmin dari belakang. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat Wookie berdiri disana dengan wajah sembab.

"Gwaenchanayo Wookie?"

"D-dia membawa Donghae dan Eunhyuk" gumam Wookie gemetaran. Perlahan air matanya tumpah lagi.

"Dia? Dia siapa?" desak Sungmin. Namja itu terlihat khawatir melihat kondisi sahabatnya.

"Y-yesung hyung…"

Sontak Sungmin dan Henry yang masih berada disana terkejut.

Sungmin menghela napas, diusapnya air mata Wookie, "masuklah dulu…" ujar Sungmin.

…

Blugh!

Henry merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Matanya menerawang mengingat kejadian tadi.

'Yesung ahjussi sudah kembali? Dan dia membawa Hae dan Hyuk…?'

Masih jelas di benak Henry bagaimana tadi Wookie menangis dan menceritakan semuanya pada appa dan eomma-nya. Bahkan sepertinya Sungmin dan Kyuhyun terlalu focus dengan Wookie sampai lupa dengan Henry yang berdiri disana dan mendengar semuanya.

Drrt… drrt…

Ponsel flip putih itu bergetar. Dengan malas-malasan Henry meraih ponselnya. Matanya membulat ketika melihat layar ponsel-nya.

'pabbo-Zhou Mi calling…'

Well, jangan heran kalau Henry terkejut. Akhir-akhir ini dia jarang bertemu Zhou Mi. Bahkan di sekolah sekalipun. Tidak aneh, mengingat Zhou Mi sekarang salah satu ilmuwan yang sedang magang di tempat kerja appa-nya.

"Yeobosseyo" gumam Henry setelah menekan tombol 'answer'

"Lama sekali mengangkat telepon-ku, chagi" sahut suara dari seberang.

Henry memutar bola matanya, "mian, aku sibuk" jawabnya asal.

"Oh begitu ya? Apa aku mengganggumu?"

"Tidak juga. Ne, ada apa meneleponku?"

"Hehehe…" Zhou Mi cengengesan, "aku rindu denganmu"

Sejenak Henry tertegun. Perlahan rasa panas menjalari wajahnya, "Ohh… yah aku ju-"

"Ops!" belum selesai Henry berbicara Zhou Mi sudah memotong, "aku tutup dulu teleponnya, appa memanggilku. Ne, sampai nanti chagi" pik.

"Haaaahh…" Henry menghela napas begitu teleponnya di putus. Dipandanginya layar ponselnya dengan tatapan kecewa.

'Padahal akhirnya aku bisa bicara denganmu lagi, tapi kenapa cuma sebentar? Dasar koala pabbo!'

…

Yeojya itu sedang duduk di sofa sambil membolak-balik majalah wanita yang sedang dibacanya.

'ting tong' *lagi-lagi suara bel*

Yeojya itu mengangkat kepalanya ketika mendengar suara bel dan karena tidak ingin membuat siapapun yang memencet bel itu menunggu, yeojya itu langsung membuka pintu. Senyumnya melebar ketika melihat namja yang dicintainya berdiri di depan pintu dengan dua anak kecil.

"Kalian pasti Donghae dan Eunhyuk 'kan?" gumam Eunsoo sambil berjongkok. Mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan dua anak kecil itu.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk saling berpandangan lalu kemudian mengangguk bersamaan. Raut wajah keduanya terlihat bingung.

"Ne, appa" Donghae mendongak kearah Yesung, "eomma kapan menyusul?"

Satu pertanyaan polos dan sederhana dari Donghae namun mampu membuat dua orang dewasa di ruangan itu terdiam. Yesung melirik Eunsoo takut-takut sementara Eunsoo hanya memasang senyum perih.

Yesung mengulum senyum, dengan lembut ditepuknya kepala Donghae, "ne, eomma mungkin akan menyusul besok atau… yah, suatu saat nanti" ujar Yesung dengan bahasa sesederhana mungkin.

Donghae manggut-manggut meski wajahnya masih menunjukkan kebingungan.

"Lalu…" kembali Eunsoo membuka suara, "karena eomma kalian tidak ada, jadi mulai sekarang saya akan jadi eomma kalian" gumam Eunsoo sambil memasang senyum manisnya.

"Aniyooo~" celetuk Eunhyuk, "eomma hyuk bukan ahjumma!"

Kembali Eunsoo memasang senyum perih. Bagaimana mengatakan pada dua bocah ini kalau kini dia adalah eomma mereka.

"Emm, karena sudah malam, lebih baik Hae dan Hyuk tidur sekarang, oke?" saran Yesung yang langsung disambut dengan anggukan semangat oleh Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

Eunsoo segera berdiri. Tangannya terjulur bermaksud meraih tangan kecil Donghae dan Eunhyuk, maksudnya dia ingin mengantarkan mereka menuju kamar mereka. Namun tangan-tangan kecil itu lebih dulu menggamit tangan Yesung, "ne, appa, dimana kamal Hyuk dan Hae?"

Yesung melirik Eunsoo ragu-ragu namun kemudian dia tersenyum dan menunduk pada anaknya, "ne, sini biar appa tunjukkan"

Dan Eunsoo hanya bisa menghela napas ketika melihat punggung Yesung menjauh disertai Eunhyuk dan Donghae pada kanan-kirinya.

…

Yesung membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan. Mata sipitnya tertuju pada sang istri yang tengah menyisir rambutnya. Namja tampan itu tersenyum lembut, kemudian dia berjalan menuju istrinya dan merengkuh bahu istrinya lembut.

"Mereka sudah tidur?" Eunsoo mendongak menatap Yesung yang tengah mencium rambutnya.

Yesung hanya mengangguk.

Eunsoo menghela napas sedih. Melihat itu Yesung melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap dalam mata istrinya.

"Gwaenchanayo chagi?"

Eunsoo menghela napasnya lagi. Kepalanya tertunduk kebawah sementara jemarinya memainkan sisirnya, "aku rasa… Donghae dan Eunhyuk tidak menyukaiku, oppa…"

Yesung tersenyum simpul sambil membelai rambut Eunsoo, "mereka hanya belum terbiasa"

"Kalau begitu secepatnya katakan pada mereka kalau aku ini adalah eomma mereka!" seru Eunsoo emosi.

Yesung menatap istrinya bingung, "kenapa kau emosi begitu?"

"Karena aku tidak suka kalau mereka masih menganggap Ryeowook ah sebagai eomma mereka! Saat ini mereka sudah menjadi anakku 'kan? Tidak perlu mengurus ini itu soal adopsi Donghae dan Eunhyuk karena sejak awal mereka memang tidak tercatat sebagai warga negara Korsel karena mereka adalah anak haram dan lagi-"

'plakk!'

Satu sentuhan yang tidak bisa disebut lembut menyentuh pipi kanan Eunsoo. Membuat yeojya itu terdiam. Matanya menatap nanar pada Yesung dan… oh! Tuhan, sekalipun Eunsoo tidak pernah melihat ekspresi Yesung yang mengerikan seperti itu.

"Mereka bukan anak haram" dan lagi Eunsoo juga belum pernah mendengar Yesung berbicara dengan nada sedingin itu padanya.

Eunsoo menunduk. Telapak tangannya masih menyentuh bekas tamparan Yesung yang terasa panas. Namun kemudian matanya ikut memanas dan menjatuhkan bulir-bulir beningnya.

"Ukh…hk..hk" mendengar isakan Eunsoo mendadak menyadarkan Yesung dari sikapnya tadi. Yesung menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menatap wajah istrinya yang basah.

"M-mianhae Eunsoo, aku tidak tahu kenapa aku melakukan itu…" gumam Yesung cemas. Tangannya membingkai wajah Eunsoo dan menghapus air matanya lembut. Bagaimana pun dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri tidak akan membuat Eunsoo menangis lagi setelah penyakit yang diidap Eunsoo menyebabkan yeojya itu harus kehilangan rahimnya dan membuat yeojya itu drop bahkan sampai berniat bunuh diri.

Eunsoo menggeleng. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Yesung pada pipinya, "oppa… aku tahu oppa masih mencintai Ryeowook ah…" Yesung membulatkan matanya ketika mendengar ucapan Eunsoo.

Namun belum sempat dia berbicara, Eunsoo memotong ucapannya, "dan seberapa pun oppa mencintai Ryeowook ah, kumohon jangan berpaling padanya dan meninggalkanku. Tetaplah disampingku apapun yang terjadi" Eunsoo menarik napasnya lalu melanjutkan, "aku tahu aku egois, tapi aku sangat mencintai oppa dan tidak ingin kehilangan oppa"

Tatapan Yesung melembut, tanpa bicara lagi dia menarik Eunsoo dalam dekapannya dan memeluk tubuh yeojya itu erat, "gwaenchanayo Eunsoo… aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu" bisik Yesung walau dia tidak yakin dengan apa yang dia katakana.

Well, selama ini memang Yesung mencintai Eunsoo. Namun setelah beberapa tahun menjalani kehidupan rumah tangga dengan Eunsoo. Yesung yakin, cinta yang dirasakannya pada Eunsoo berbeda dengan cinta yang dirasakannya pada Wookie.

Dengan kata lain, perasaan cintanya pada Eunsoo tidak lebih dari rasa sayang seorang kakak kepada adiknya. Melindungi dan memberikan yang terbaik pada Eunsoo adalah hal yang harus dilakukannya. Namun jika kau bertanya apakah Yesung mencintai Eunsoo maka kau harus bersabar, karena Yesung mungkin membutuhkan waktu untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu.

**tbc**

**a/n::** nyaaaaa~ saia gak nyangka bisa ngapdet ni fict sebelum UN.

Well, sekali lagi saya mohon ripiu dan doa dari readers sekalian agar saia sukses dalam UN tahun ini (.)

Untuk readers yang juga mau UN, mari kita berjuang bersama (^0^)!

Oh ya, di chapter kemarin ada readers yang nanyain kemana perginya ZhouRy, hahahaha… jeongmal mianhae, sepertinya karna terlalu focus ke YeWook, saia sampai lupa ama ZhouRy. Disini saia kasih ZhouRy sedikit, sedikit aja, couz kalo banyak-banyak takutnya ceritanya malah jadi aneh…hehehehee

Ne~, sebenarnya saia bingung…ending-nya Yesung mau dibuat sama Wookie atau sama Eunsoo aja ya? Karena jujur entah kenapa saia jadi kasian sama Eunsoo.

Buat readers yang selama ini meripiu fict saia, sekali lagi saia ucapkan makasih banyak. Dan jeongmal mianhae saia belum sempat membalas ripiu readers sekalian…

Akhir kata …. **RIPIUUUU~?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Story About Us**

**IX**

By

**Arisa Adachi**

a.k.a

**U -Know Boo **

**Pairing ::** KyuMin, YeWook, ZhouRy, YesungxOC dan HaeHyuk (yang ini cuma brothership doang)

**Disclaimer ::** Super Junior sah milik SMEnt dan membernya milik diri mereka masing-masing. Kecuali untuk Henry sama Jino sah milik saia *digampar*

**Warning ::** BoysxBoys, OOC, gaje, typo(s)

…

Namja bertubuh kecil itu masih berdiri disana. Didepan sebuah kamar kosong yang ditinggalkan oleh penghuninya. Wookie tersenyum miris. Perlahan ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar itu.

Kamar itu berantakan seperti biasanya. Selimut yang acak-acakan, bantal dan guling yang tidak pada tempatnya dan mainan yang bertebaran di lantai kamar itu membuat Wookie harus hati-hati berjalan atau kakinya akan menginjak salah satu dari mainan itu.

Wookie membungkuk. Mengambil boneka clownfish berwarna orange-putih. Boneka nemo. Boneka kesayangannya Donghae. Wookie tersenyum miris ketika dia melihat bekas jahitan yang cukup panjang pada tubuh boneka itu.

Mau tahu kenapa ada bekas jahitan disitu? Tidak lain karena perasaan cemburu Hyukkie pada boneka itu. Donghae yang sangat menyayangi boneka itu terkadang sering mengacuhkan Hyukkie ketika dia sedang bermain dengan bonekanya. Dan itu membuat Hyukkie kesal pada boneka nemo itu.

Suatu hari Donghae datang padanya sambil mengacungkan boneka kesayangannya yang robek sambil menangis.

"Eommaaa~ Hyuk melucak Nemooo~" gumam Donghae dalam isak tangisnya.

"Itu kalena Hae mengacuhkan Hyuk dan lebih cayang pada boneka itu" ujar Hyukkie ketika Wookie bertanya kenapa dia merusak boneka kesayangan Donghae.

Wookie tidak mau memperpanjang masalah. Jadi dia segera mengambil jarum dan benang dan memperbaiki boneka itu. Namun meski boneka itu sudah diperbaiki Donghae masih kesal rupanya pada Hyukkie. Tiga hari lamanya dia mengacuhkan Hyukkie. Tidak mau berbicara dengannya, tidak mau bermain dengannya, bahkan selama tiga hari itu Donghae lebih memilih tidur bersama Wookie.

Dan ternyata itu menyebabkan Hyukkie depresi berat. Tepat pada hari keempat aksi ngambek Donghae, bocah kecil penggemar strawberry itu jatuh sakit dan sempat diopname selama dua hari.

Wookie masih ingat bagaimana anak bungsunya itu menangis meraung-raung ketika kakak kembarnya itu tidak sadarkan diri di rumah sakit. Ketika akhirnya Hyukkie sadar saat itulah Wookie melihat ekspresi luar biasa lega dari Donghae.

"Hyuk jangan cakit lagi ya? Hae cudah tidak malah lagi kok"

Seulas senyum tipis terukir di wajah namja itu ketika mengingat kedua anaknya yang tidak lagi bersamanya. Baginya Donghae dan Eunhyuk seperti satu jiwa dalam dua tubuh. Belum pernah Wookie menjumpai orang lain sekompak anaknya itu.

Namun sayang, kini anaknya tidak lagi bersamanya. Anaknya pergi bersama namja yang dicintainya. Meninggalkannya sendirian di rumah itu.

…

"CELAMAT PAGIIII APPAAAA~~~!" dua suara cempreng terdengar nyaring di rumah itu.

Namja yang dipanggil 'appa' itu menurunkan koran yang sedang dibacanya. Senyumnya terulas ketika melihat dua anggota baru keluarganya berlarian ke arahnya.

"Ne, selamat pagi Hae, Hyuk" balas Yesung sambil tersenyum. Dengan sigap Hyuk dan Hae langsung duduk di kursi meja makan itu.

"Selamat pagi, Hyukkie, Hae" gumam satu-satunya yeojya di dapur yang sekaligus ruang makan itu sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ne, celamat pagi ahjumma!" seru Hyuk dan Hae berbarengan yang sukses menghapuskan senyuman di wajah Eunsoo. Tentu saja karena panggilan 'ahjumma' yang ditujukan padanya. Melihat itu Yesung jadi merasa canggung sendiri.

"Ne appa" panggil Hyukkie pelan, "kapan eomma nyusul?"

Yesung terdiam. Matanya melirik ke Eunsoo yang tengah memasak. Yesung tahu kalau Eunsoo pasti sedang menunggu jawaban darinya. Tadi malam mereka sudah membicarakan ini. Yaitu untuk segera memberi tahu Hyukkie dan Donghae kalau mereka bukan lagi anak dari Kim Ryeowook. Dengan kata lain mengatakan bahwa Wookie tidak akan pernah menyusul.

Hyukkie masih menatap Yesung. Mata bulat besarnya menunggu jawaban dari Yesung.

"Emm… itu…" Yesung bingung harus menjawab apa. Tidak mungkin 'kan dia mengatakan pada dua bocah ini kalau eomma-nya tidak akan pernah kemari.

"Appaaaa~?" desak Hyukkie tidak sabar.

"Ah, ya itu… emm, secepatnyalah. Tapi appa tidak tahu kapan pastinya" jawab Yesung sekenanya.

"Heee~? Tapi Hyuk kangen banget cama eommaaa~" gumam Hyuk.

"Kenapa kita tidak pulang caja appa?" kali ini yang bertanya Donghae.

"Pulang?" Yesung mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "pulang kemana?"

"Pulang ke lumah dong appa, ini 'kan bukan lumah kita. Ini lumah ahjummaaaa~"

Yesung kembali terdiam. Bagaimana caranya menjelaskan bahwa sekarang rumah ini adalah tempat tinggal mereka.

…

"Kau tidak pergi ke rumah Wookie, Minnie? Kau tahu dia sendiri sekarang" tanya Kyuhyun ketika Sungmin menuangkan kopi panas ke cangkirnya.

Sungmin menghela napas, "aku juga ingin kesana. Tapi Wookie tidak suka kalau aku mengasihaninya"

Kyuhyun menyesap kopi panasnya, "yah, dia memang begitu sih"

Hening sejenak. Well, tidak terlalu hening sih. Ada bocah dengan suara cemprengnya yang sibuk mengoceh. Author perkenalkan, dia adalah Cho Jinho *sfx :: JENG! JENG!*

Magnae di keluarga Cho itu baru-baru ini bisa berbicara. Dan kelihatannya dia sangat menyukai kemampuan barunya itu. Hampir setiap hari mulut kecilnya itu tidak berhenti bergerak, bahkan disaat makan pun masih saja terus berceloteh.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil dari balik koran yang sedang dibacanya begitu pula Sungmin. Berbeda dengan Henry yang sedari tadi tidak konsentrasi dengan buku yang sedang dipegangnya.

"Mamaaaa~~~ Papaaaaa~~~ Hyuuuuunggg~"

"Ya Jino! Berisik sekali sih?" protes Henry akhirnya. Jino terdiam sejenak, mata bulatnya menatap Henry bingung. Tapi kemudian dia memekik senang, "Hyuuuuuunnnggg~~~~" pekiknya riang.

Henry memutar bola matanya bosan. Dalam hati dia heran. Sebenarnya sifat berisik Jino ini menurun dari mana sih? Seingatnya appa dan eomma-nya bukan tipe-tipe orang berisik. Wookie ahjumma juga bukan tipe yang berisik. Ah, jangan-jangan menurun dari duo kecil plus berisik itu. Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

Sekali lagi Henry memutar bola matanya. Kalau begitu sih lebih baik Donghae dan Eunhyuk saja yang menjadi hyung-nya Jino.

"Aishh… Jino bisa diam tidak?" kembali Henry menggerutu, "aku jadi tidak bisa belajar dengan tenang"

"Ya Henry, sudah appa bilang jangan bawa buku ke meja makan" tegur Kyuhyun sambil masih membaca korannya.

Henry memicingkan matanya kesal, 'ne, appa sendiri juga bawa koran ke meja makan' gumamnya dalam hati tentu saja.

…

Henry berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah dengan malas. Matanya tiba-tiba membulat ketika melihat sosok seorang namja yang sudah lama tidak dilihatnya. Sosok tinggi dengan rambut merahnya.

"Zhoumi!" teriak Henry. Tapi kemudian cepat-cepat dia menutup mulutnya. Matanya memandang panic ke arah siswa-siswa lain yang menatapnya dengan pandangan ilfeel.

Sementara yang dipanggil hanya memasang senyum heran. Baru kali ini Henry memanggilnya dengan nada… senang?

"Heee~ aneh sekali kau memanggilku begitu?" gumam Zhoumi sambil berjalan menghampiri Henry, "rindu padaku, hm?" ujarnya lagi sambil menyorongkan wajahnya ke arah Henry. Zhoumi tersenyum ketika melihat semburat pink mewarnai wajah bulat itu.

"A-aniyo! Aku tidak rindu padamu!" ujar Henry agak gugup. Matanya sengaja ia alihkan ke arah lain.

Zhoumi hanya tertawa kecil sambil mengusap rambut Henry, "bilang saja rindu. Tidak apa-apa kok"

"Siapa yang rindu?"

"Kau. Cho Henry"

"…"

"Heyooo~ ngaku saja, kau rindu padaku 'kan?"

"…"

"Iya kan? Iya kan?"

Henry memutar bola matanya. Padahal dia tadi senang karena akhirnya bisa ketemu Zhoumi. Tapi tingkah Zhoumi yang seperti anak-anak ini justru membuat Henry kesal.

Zhoumi tersenyum tipis menatap Henry yang mukanya terlihat ditekuk begitu. Tiba-tiba saja dia menarik tangan Henry memasuki ruang kesehatan yang kebetulan ada di dekat situ.

"Z-zhoumi! M-mau apa disini?"

Zhoumi tidak menjawab. Dengan lembut dia merengkuh tubuh kecil namja yang disayanginya itu. Tangannya bersilang mendekap bahu Henry erat, sementara kepalanya ditumpukan ke kepala Henry.

"Z-zhoumi!"

"Aku rindu sekali padamu"

Sontak tubuh Henry terasa bergetar ketika mendengar suara Zhoumi yang terkesan begitu manly. Berbeda sekali dengan Zhoumi beberapa menit yang lalu.

Perlahan Zhoumi melepaskan pelukannya yang sukses mendapat protes kecewa dari Henry. Tapi protesnya dalam hati tentu saja. Hanya wajahnya yang terlihat menggerutu.

Melihat itu Zhoumi tersenyum sendiri. Jemari jenjangnya terjulur menyentuh dagu Henry dan menariknya hingga membuat kepala Henry menengadah ke arahnya. Kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Henry.

Henry sendiri bukan anak bodoh. Dia cukup mengerti untuk mengetahui apa yang akan Zhoumi lakukan padanya setelah ini. Cepat-cepat Henry memejamkan matanya erat sementara tangannya mencengkram seragam Zhoumi erat.

Melihat reaksi Henry yang pasrah membuat Zhoumi merasa ingin tersenyum. Zhoumi semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dan dia menyukai ketika lebih banyak warna pink menghiasi muka bulat layaknya kue mochi itu.

Sedangkan Henry masih memejamkan matanya. Dia bisa merasakan nafas hangat Zhoumi menerpa wajahnya dan memacu detak jantungnya bekerja lebih cepat jika membayangkan seberapa dekat wajah mereka ini.

Cup~

"Mwo?" Henry membuka matanya dan menatap Zhoumi heran. Tentu saja heran. Sebab Zhoumi tidak menciumnya di bibir seperti yang diharapkannya melainkan di pipi tembemnya.

"Sa. Rang. Hae. Yo" bisik Zhoumi sambil menatap wajah Henry. Kata-katanya terdengar lambat dan menekan pada tiap suku katanya.

Henry hanya mengangguk dengan gugup. Matanya masih terpaku pada mata Zhoumi yang menatapnya. Seolah memenjarakannya didalam dimensi yang membingungkan.

Tiba-tiba saja tanpa disadari Zhoumi, Henry balas menciumnya dan sukses membuat koala berambut merah ini mematung di tempat. Pasalnya Henry tidak menciumnya di pipi, melainkan langsung ke bibirnya.

"p-pabbo Mimi!" gerutu Henry dengan nada gugup yang sangat kentara. Tangannya mendorong dada Zhoumi dan cepat-cepat dia keluar dari ruang kesehatan itu.

Zhoumi masih mematung ditempat. Jemarinya menyentuh bibirnya yang baru saja mendapat 'hadiah' dari Mochi-nya. Mendadak wajahnya sewarna dengan rambutnya. Yak, sepertinya our gentle koala kembali ke sifat lemotnya.

Sementara itu Henry…

"Pabbo! Pabbo! Pabbo! Pabbo! Pabbo! Pabbo! Pabbo! Pabbo! Pabbo!" kutuknya pada dirinya sendiri.

Henry meremas rambutnya frustasi. Masih terbayang dibenaknya bagaimana wajah pabbo Zhoumi ketika dia menciumnya tadi.

…menciumnya…?

Bahkah Henry sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya berani mencium Zhoumi seperti itu.

"Aish… aku malu sekaliiii~"

"Henry!"

Namja imut itu membalikkan badannya dan terkejut ketika melihat sosok tinggi itu mengejarnya.

'Ya! Kenapa si pabbo itu malah mengejar' batin Henry sambil mempercepat larinya.

Namun sayangnya kaki Zhoumi terlalu panjang sehingga dengan mudahnya namja itu mampu menangkap Henry.

"Kenapa lari?" tanya Zhoumi.

Henry tidak menjawab. Wajahnya merah padam dan terlihat kesal sekarang.

"Henli, kenapa kau menciumku tadi?"

Omooo~ namja ini mungkin tampan, tapi otaknya sama sekali tidak tampan(?). Tidak bisakah dia mengartikan sendiri kelakuan Henry tadi?

"Kau menyukaiku?" dan begitulah kesimpulan yang didapat oleh anak dari pasangan Hangeng-Heechul akan ciuman dari Henry tadi.

Henry menarik tangannya. Matanya menatap kesal pada Zhoumi, "menurutmu?" tanyanya gusar.

Seketika senyum lebar lima jari muncul di wajah Zhoumi. Dari jawaban Henry tadi, walau terkesan ogah-ogahan bias dipastikan kalau si Mochi imut ini memang menyukainya.

"Nyaaaaa~ Henli… Wo Ai Ni!" teriak Zhoumi sambil memeluk Henry erat.

Sontak hal itu mengundang seluruh perhatian siswa dan siswi. Mereka semua memandang heran ke duo pasangan norak itu. Well, yang norak hanya Zhoumi sih… sebagian yeojya yang diduga fans Zhoumi hanya bisa pasrah melihat adegan itu.

"M-Mimi! Lepas!" gusar Henry. Tapi bukannya melepas pelukannya, Zhoumi malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya

"Mimi!"

"Aniyo, aku baru akan melepas kalau Henry bilang 'saranghae'!"

"Mwo?" Henry terkejut, bagaimana bias namja berharga diri tinggi seperti dirinya mengucapkan 'saranghae' di tengah koridor sekolah yang sedang ramai begini.

"Ayooo bilang~ kalau tidak, tidak akan kulepas nih!"

Henry menggeram kesal. Oke, mengucapkan 'saranghae' mungkin memalukan, tapi dipeluk di tempat ramai seperti ini jelas tidak kalah memalukannya.

Akhirnya namja imut keturunan keluarga Cho memilih untuk menarik napas panjang dan… "s-saranghae…" mengucapkannya dengan nada begitu pelan.

"Apa? Kau bilang apa tadi?"

Sekali lagi Cho Henry menarik napas sambil menatap Zhoumi kesal, "Jeongmal Saranghae Mimi!"

Zhoumi melebarkan senyumnya. Dengan cepat ia merentangkan tangannya dan segera saja Henry berjalan menjauhi lokasi yang menjadi saksi peresmian hubungan ZhouRy.

Zhoumi membalikkan badannya, menatap siswa-siswi yang masih berada di sana, "nah, sekarang aku dan Henry sudah jadian… datang ya ke pernikahan kamiiii~" Siswa-siswi yang ada disana hanya menganggukkan kepala dengan wajah yang seolah berkata 'mau-langsung-kawin-nih?'

Namja bertubuh super jangkung itu lalu membalikkan badannya dan mengejar tubuh kecil kekasihnya yang berada jauh didepannya. Baru beberapa langkah dia berjalan, tiba-tiba saja Zhoumi menghentikan langkahnya.

Namja itu memandang horror pada lantai. Tidak, lantai itu tidak kenapa-napa. Hanya saja Zhoumi baru saja mengingat satu hal yang…

Mengancam hubungannya dengan Henry.

…

Yesung menyelimuti tubuh kecil Donghae dengan pelan. Setelah memberi kecupan selamat tidur pada dahi putranya namja bermata sipit itu keluar dari kamar kedua anaknya itu. Hari ini mereka sekeluarga –termasuk Eunsoo- pergi ke taman bermain seharian. Bahkan Yesung sampai tidak masuk ke kantornya.

"Mau kemana oppa?" tanya Eunsoo ketika melihat suaminya membuka pintu depan.

"Mau ke rumah Wookie" jawab Yesung.

"Ke rumah Ryeowook ah?" Eunsoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "malam-malam begini?" dan dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada cemburunya ketika mengatakan itu.

"Ya, aku harus mengambil beberapa pakaian Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Lalu seragam sekolah mereka dan barang-barang mereka lainnya"

Eunsoo hanya mengangguk, "jangan lama-lama" gumamnya manja.

"Nae chagi"

Yesung berjalan menuju mobilnya. Ketika akan membuka pintu mobilnya terdengar suara Eunsoo, "saranghaeyo oppa!"

Yesung tersenyum tipis, "ne, nado" balasnya.

…

Yesung berdiri di depan pintu rumah Wookie. Kemudian tangan namja itu terjulur dan menekan bel yang ada disana. Tidak perlu menunggu lama hingga pintu itu terbuka serta memperlihatkan seorang namja mungil yang menatapnya tidak percaya.

"H-hyung?"

"Emm, Hi? Aku kemari ingin mengambil pakaian Hae dan Hyukkie"

Wookie mengangguk lalu meminggirkan badannya, "m-masuklah hyung…" gumamnya sambil menunduk.

Yesung memasuki rumah itu dan ia tersenyum kagum melihatnya. Rumah itu tidaklah sebesar dan semewah rumahnya, namun isinya begitu rapi sehingga terlihat nyaman untuk ditinggali.

Namja bermata sipit itu menemukan cukup banyak photo di rumah ini. Dan sebagian besar adalah photo Hyukkie dan Hae. Yesung lalu berjalan menghampiri salah satu pigura photo yang berisi photo Wookie dan HaeHyuk. Namja kecil itu berada di tengah, sementara Hae dan Hyukkie di kiri-kanannya mencium kedua pipinya. Terbersit rasa bersalah dalam hati Yesung karena dia sudah memisahkan ibu dan anak itu.

"Ini baju-baju dan peralatan sekolah mereka" suara Wookie membuyarkan lamunan Yesung. Namja itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati mantan kekasihnya tengah meletakkan dua buah tas besar si lantai, "aku tahu hyung akan kemari untuk mengambil baju mereka, jadi aku sudah membereskan semuanya"

Yesung mengangguk lalu meraih dua tas besar itu.

"Hyung…"

"Hm?"

"Hae dan Hyuk…" Wookie menarik napasnya, "H-hae dan Hyuk baik-baik saja 'kan? Mereka tidak merepotkan hyung dan Eunsoo-ah 'kan?"

Yesung tersenyum tipis, "ne, mereka baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu khawatir"

"Kau sedang masak?" tanya Yesung ketika tak sengaja hidung mancungnya mencium bau harum masakan.

"A-ah, ne… hyung sudah makan?"

"Kalau aku bilang belum makan kau akan menawariku makan disini?" tanya Yesung dengan nada jahil.

Wookie menjawab sambil menunduk, "i-itu kalau hyung tidak keberatan"

"Ne, aku belum makan kok" jawab Yesung. Dan namja bermata sipit itu berbohong, nyatanya dia sudah makan malam tadi. Tapi tentu saja Yesung tidak mau melewatkan makanan yang dibuatkan Wookie.

Wookie mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju ruang makan diikuti oleh Yesung. Yesung lalu menarik kursinya dan duduk, sementara Wookie dengan cekatan kembali memasak doukbokki yang tadi sempat ditinggalkannya.

Tidak perlu menunggu lama masakan itu sudah matang. Wookie lalu meletakkan dua mangkok di meja, kemudian mengisi mangkuk itu dengan nasi dan menyerah salah satunya ke Yesung. Kemudian menuangkan doukbokki ke mangkuk yang lebih besar.

Yesung kemudian menyendokkan doukbokki itu ke mangkuknya dan memakannya bersama nasi.

*a/n :: doukbokki di makan bareng nasi bukan? Author gak begitu ngerti tentang kuliner Korea ^^*

Dan semua kegiatan Yesung itu tidak luput dari perhatian Wookie.

"Apa?" tanya Yesung heran karena Wookie terus memperhatikannya.

"Emm… doubokki-nya enak tidak hyung?"

Yesung tersenyum tipis, "memangnya kapan masakanmu terasa tidak enak?" Wookie balas senyum.

Sejenak tidak terdengar apapun dari ruang makan itu. Baik Yesung maupun Wookie lebih memilih diam walau sebenarnya banyak sekali hal yang ingin mereka bicarakan.

…

Lampu di ruangan itu sudah mati. Tidak ada yang terdengar, kecuali suara televisi yang diacuhkan oleh pemiliknya. Seorang yeojya dengan gaun tidurnya duduk santai di sofa panjang. Tangannya membolak-balik majalah wanita, namun jangan kira yeojya itu tengah membaca. Yeojya itu hanya membolak-balik majalah saja, sementara kepalanya tengah memikirkan sang suami yang belum juga pulang.

Yeojya itu –Eunsoo- melirik jam dinding dan menghela napas ketika mendapati jam itu menunjukkan hampir pukul sebelas malam. Raut khawatir memenuhi dengan jelas wajah cantiknya. Bagaimana tidak khawatir, jam segini suamimu sedang berada di rumah mantan kekasihnya. Sebagai seorang istri wajar sekali 'kan kalau Eunsoo khawatir. Apalagi yeojya itu sangat yakin kalau suaminya memang masih mencintai namja mungil itu meski sang suami terus membantahnya.

"Ahjummaaa~"

Eunsoo memutar kepalanya ketika mendengar suara cempreng itu, disusul senyumnya yang mengembang saat mendapati dua bocah berusia lima tahun tengah berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

"Kenapa terbangun Hae, Hyuk?" tanyanya lembut.

"Appa manaaa~?" tanya Hae sambil menggosok matanya sementara Hyukkie berdiri dibelakang Hae sambil menggenggam erat ujung piyama saudara kembarnya.

"Appa sedang berada di rumah Wookie-ah" gumam Eunsoo lembut.

"Mwo? Jadi appa cudah pulang? Kenapa tidak membangunkan Haeee~?"

Eunsoo tersenyum miris. Dari perkataan Hae jelas membuktikan kalau rumah ini sama sekali tidak dianggap sebagai rumahnya. Bocah kecil itu masih menganggap bahwa rumah mereka adalah rumah dengan sosok Wookie di dalamnya.

"Hae, Hyuk, kemarilah… ada yang ingin… ahjumma tanyakan" gumamnya dengan nada pahit, terutama ketika membahasakan dirinya dengan sebutan 'ahjumma'.

Segera saja dua bocah kecil itu menaiki sofa tempat Eunsoo duduk.

"Ne, ada apa ahjumma?" tanya Hae. Kelihatannya memang Hae yang masih sadar, soalnya kakak kembarnya alias Hyukkie sudah kembali tertidur sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Donghae.

"Apa Hae tidak mau kalau ahjumma yang menjadi eomma Hae?"

Bocah kecil berusia lima tahun itu memiringkan kepalanya, "bukan tidak mau, tapi kan ahjumma memang bukan eomma-nya Hae" jawabnya dengan polos.

Eunsoo tersenyum tipis, "Hae mau ketemu eomma?"

"Hem!"

"Tapi dengan syarat, appa tidak bersama kalian. Appa tetap disini bersama ahjumma, Hae mau kalau begitu?"

Sekali lagi bocah itu memasang raut tidak mengerti, "kenapa ahjumma mengambil appa Hae?"

Dan jawaban polos dari seorang Kim Donghae sukses membungkam Eunsoo. Benar apa yang Hae katakan, kenapa dirinya hendak merebut Yesung? Donghae dan Eunhyuk pasti sangat merindukan appa mereka dan Wookie juga masih mencintai Yesung. Dan bagaimana bisa dia merebut sosok seorang Yesung dari orang-orang yang membutuhkannya?

Mendadak perasaan menyesal memenuhi dadanya. Bukan menyesal karena dia bertanya seperti itu ke Donghae, melainkan menyesal karena dia telah bertemu dan mencintai seorang Kim Yesung.

…

"Hyung tidak pulang sekarang?" tanya Wookie heran ketika melihat Yesung masih duduk di kursinya sambil mengutak-atik ponselnya.

"Kau mengusirku?"

Wookie hanya mengangkat bahunya dan melanjutkan kegiatan cuci piringnya. Dia tidak menyadari kalau sepasang mata sipit dari namja yang tengah duduk di meja makan sedang menatapnya.

"Ahh!" nyaris saja piring yang dipegang oleh Wookie terjatuh ketika merasakan seseorang memeluknya dari belakang, "hyung!" gerutunya ketika menemukan bahwa Yesung-lah orang yang memeluknya.

Yesung tidak menjawab. Namja itu menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Wookie dan memejamkan matanya.

"Hyung!" gerutu Wookie lagi sambil berusaha lepas dari pelukan Yesung.

"Dulu kau tidak pernah menolak kalau aku memelukmu seperti ini"

Wookie tidak menjawab, namja mungil itu menghela napas. Namun dalam hati dia menikmati perlakuan lembut yang Yesung berikan padanya.

"Hyung…"

"Hm?"

Wookie menarik napasnya, "waktu itu… kenapa hyung meninggalkanku?"

Yesung membuka matanya namun kembali dia memejamkan matanya, tangannya masih melingkar di pinggang Wookie, "waktu itu… ketika kau memberitahuku kalau kau hamil, aku sangat takut. Kau tahu saat itu aku tidak punya pekerjaan tetap. Aku takut kalau kelak aku tidak bisa menghidupi dan anak kita" bisik Yesung dengan parau. Tangannya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Sebut aku pengecut, karena saat itu aku lebih memilih untuk kabur darimu. Tapi sungguh aku melakukannya bukan karena aku membencimu"

Wookie masih diam mendengarkan. Tidak dipedulikannya sejumlah piring yang masih kotor maupun tangannya yang masih bersabun.

Yesung menarik napas, "lalu aku memulai hidup baru di negara orang dengan kondisi serba susah. Disana aku bertemu Eunsoo dan dia membantuku kembali menata kehidupanku. Ketika hidupku mulai mapan, aku ingin sekali kembali Korea untuk menemuimu, tapi…"

Kembali namja bermata sipit itu menarik napas dan mengeratkan pelukannya, "aku takut kalau kau membenciku dan tidak mau melihatku. Demi Tuhan Wookie, aku masih sangat mencintaimu. Aku lebih memilih mati daripada melihatmu memandangku dengan tatapan benci"

"Lalu aku menikahi Eunsoo dan sejak saat itu aku memutuskan untuk melupakanmu" ujar Yesung mengakhiri kisahnya.

Hening sejenak. Yesung masih membenamkan wajahnya pada lekukan leher Wookie.

"Hyung… kau pabbo! Benar-benar pabbo!" bisik Wookie dengan suara parau. Yesung mengangkat kepalanya, dari suaranya dia tahu kalau Wookie tengah menahan tangisnya, "kau tahu kalau aku tidak mungkin membencimu 'kan hyung? Kau tahu kalau aku akan selalu mencintaimu 'kan? Kenapa kau jahat sekali sampai berpikir kalau aku akan membencimu, hah?"

Yesung menatap Wookie tidak percaya. Setelah demikian kejam hal yang ia perbuat, namun namja ini masih menerimanya, masih sudi untuk memberikan cintanya.

"Bukan hanya aku, Hae dan Hyuk juga merindukanmu hyung! Mereka selalu menanyakan dimana appa mereka! Dan kau tega sekali tidak mau kembali pada kami!"

Yesung memasang senyum tipisnya. Dengan lembut dia membalik tubuh Wookie dan agak terkejut ketika mendapati wajah namja itu sudah basah akan air mata.

"Tapi sekarang aku sudah kembali" gumamnya lembut sambil membingkai wajah Wookie dengan tangannya, "kita akan memulai semuanya dari awal"

"Ani hyung, sudah terlambat" gumam Wookie mengejutkan Yesung.

"Wae?"

"Kalau hyung bersamaku, bagaimana dengan Eunsoo-ah?"

"Gwaenchana Wookie, aku akan menceraikannya"

Wookie melepaskan tangan Yesung pada pipinya, "ani hyung, dia sangat mencintaimu. Aku tidak mau kalau karena keegoisanku orang lain harus menderita. Aku mencintaimu dan aku ingin bersamamu, tapi kalau seseorang akan menangis karena hal ini, aku tidak mau"

"Tapi yang kucintai itu kau Wookie! Bagaimana bisa aku pergi bersama orang lain sementara kau dan kedua anakku membutuhkanku disini"

Wookie menghela napas. Dia juga ingin sekali Yesung kembali bersamanya. Namun kalau Yesung kembali kerumah ini bersama Donghae dan Eunhyuk, bagaimana nasib Eunsoo? Wookie memiliki Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Tapi Eunsoo hanya memiliki Yesung saja.

"Wookie" panggil Yesung pelan, tangannya meraih dagu Wookie dan menghadapkannya ke wajahnya, "katakan dengan jelas, apa kau ingin bersamaku?"

"A-aku mau hyung… tapi…"

"Katakan dengan jelas Wookie!"

Namja mungil itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ini adalah hal yang sulit. Ia ingin bahagia bersama suami dan anaknya, namun akan ada orang lain yang menderita karenanya. Sebisa mungkin Wookie ingin tidak ada seorang pun yang terluka. Namun, haruskah ia mengorbankan kebahagiannya?

"Hyung, aku… emmph!" mendadak perkataan Wookie terpotong ketika Yesung membungkamnya dengan bibirnya. Dengan lembut Yesung memagut bibir itu dan melepasnya perlahan. Tangannya membingkai wajah Wookie dan menatapnya lurus, "kau ingin bersamaku atau tidak?"

Namja mungil itu menatap Yesung dalam. Perlahan air matanya mengalir lembut menyusuri kedua belah pipinya. Sekali saja. Sekali ini saja, ijinkan dia bersikap egois.

"Aku mau hyung"

…

Sebuah mobil terparkir asal-asalan di depan sebuah rumah. Dari mobil itu keluar seorang namja yang memasuki rumahnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Matanya membulat kaget ketika di ruang tamu dia melihat sosok istrinya yang tengah duduk di sofa. Disamping istrinya juga terlihat si kembar Hae dan Hyuk yang tertidur pulas. Namun bukan itu yang membuat namja itu terkejut, melainkan ketika melihat satu buah koper tak jauh dari kaki istrinya.

"Eunsoo… apa maksudnya ini?"

Yeojya bernama Eunsoo itu tidak menjawab. Dia hanya tersenyum perih, "saranghae oppa" bisiknya parau. Wajah cantiknya terlihat sembab sehabis menangis.

Melihat itu tentu saja membuat Yesung khawatir. Namja itu menghampiri Eunsoo dan duduk disampingnya, "ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?"

Eunsoo tidak menjawab. Yeojya itu hanya melirikkan matanya pada koper besar berwarna hitam itu. Merasa penasaran Yesung pun membuka koper itu dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika menemukan bahwa koper itu berisi pakaiannya.

"Eunsoo, apa maksud semua ini?"

"Oppa…" yeojya itu kembali menangis, "oppa aku mencintaimu dan aku ingin oppa bahagia"

Yesung masih memandang istrinya tidak mengerti, "aku tidak mengerti"

Eunsoo menarik napasnya, "oppa, jika kebahagiaanmu adalah ketika kau bersama Wookie-ah. Maka aku rela menghilang dari kehidupanmu, oppa…"

**tbc**

**a/n **:: Hyaaaaaaaa~~ akhirnya saia bisa juga ngapdet ff yang hampir terlupakan ini. Terima kasih buat readers yang selama ini menyemangati saia melalui ripiu-nya dan maaf kalau apdet-nya kelamaan.

Ne, saia harap chapter ini gak terkesan terburu-buru

Akhir kata… ripiu plissssss?


	10. Chapter 10

**Story About Us**

**Last Chapter**

By

**Arisa Adachi**

a.k.a

**U -Know Boo **

**This ff dedicated for YOU**

**Thanks for your support**

**Jeongmal gomawo**

**(^^)**

**x****xx**

Jam menunjukkan hampir pukul dua belas malam. Namun namja mungil itu masih duduk di sofa. Selimut tebal menutupi tubuhnya dan segelas coklat hangat berada dalam genggamannya. Sesekali namja itu meminum coklatnya, matanya memandang kosong entah pada apa. Pikirannya kini terpusat pada perkataannya tadi.

Ketika ia mengatakan pada Yesung bahwa ia tidak ingin berpisah lagi dengannya.

Namja itu memejamkan matanya kalut. Tadi itu dia benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir sehingga dengan egoisnya mengiyakan perkataan Yesung untuk kembali bersama. Namun kini ia menyesalinya. Kalau Yesung bersamanya bagaimana dengan Eunsoo?

Suara dering telepon menyadarkannya dari lamunan panjangnya. Namja itu bergerak bangkit untuk meraih telepon yang letaknya tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

"Yeobosseyo?" gumam namja itu memulai pembicaraan.

"Ryeowook-ah?"

Wookie tercekat. Suara itu tidak salah lagi adalah suara Eunsoo. Suara itu terdengar begitu parau. Tanpa melihat pun Wookie tahu kalau Eunsoo tengah menangis. Segumpal perasaan tidak mengenakkan mulai menghantuinya.

Apa yang terjadi? Apa Yesung akan menceraikan yeojya itu? Dan kini yeojya itu menangis karena harus berpisah dari suaminya. Wookie memejamkan matanya, ia tidak akan pernah memaafkan dirinya yang telah menghancurkan rumah tangga orang lain.

"Ryewook-ah? Kau masih disana?" terdengar lagi suara diantara isakan halusnya.

"N-ne Eunsoo-ah" bisik Wookie.

Selanjutnya tidak terdengar apapun. Namja mungil itu masih menempelkan telepon pada telinganya namun dia tidak melakukan apapun kecuali mendengar apa yang yeojya diseberang sana katakan padanya.

Mata namja itu membulat dan mulutnya membuka tidak percaya ketika mendengar kata demi kata yang Eunsoo ucapkan melalui telepon. Hingga akhirnya setetes dua tetes air mata menyusuri pipinya.

"Gomawo. Jeongmal gomawo Eunsoo-ah" bisiknya parau.

…

Henry berguling-guling di kasurnya. Senyum manisnya belum juga luntur dari wajah bulatnya. Sesekali mata sipitnya menatap ponselnya. Namja imut itu kembali tersenyum dan memeluk ponselnya erat. Karena melalui ponselnya itulah dia baru saja berbincang dengan namja yang dicintainya.

Padahal hal yang mereka bicarakan biasa-biasa saja bahkan terkesan remeh. Namun tetap saja membuat senyum itu kian melebar jika mengingat apa-apa saja yang mereka bicarakan.

Aneh sekali mengingat dulunya Henry sangat membenci namja keturunan China itu, serta menganggap eksistensi-nya di dunia ini sebagai satu kesalahan Tuhan. Tapi kini ingin rasanya Henry menemui Tuhan dan mengucapkan beribu terima kasih karena telah mengijinkannya mengenal seorang Zhoumi.

Tidak sabar rasanya untuk segera ke sekolah besok dan bertemu dengan Zhoumi.

…

"Kau belum tidur chagi?"

Zhoumi menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum ketika mendapati sosok cantik eommanya berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Aku belum mengantuk eomma"

Heechul tersenyum tipis. Namun senyum itu buyar ketika melihat sesuatu yang teronggok di sudut kamar Zhoumi. Namja cantik itu berjalan mendekati Zhoumi dan memeluk putra tunggalnya erat.

"Eomma akan merindukanmu" bisiknya lirih.

Zhoumi tersenyum, "aku juga akan merindukan eomma" matanya ikut melirik ke arah sudut kamarnya. Sekali lagi namja tinggi itu menghela napas ketika melihat sebuah koper berukuran besar teronggok disana.

…

"MWO?"

Ketenangan pagi di kediaman keluar Cho buyar karena teriakan sang eomma. Kyuhyun yang sedang meminum kopi panasnya nyaris tersedak. Henry yang tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya nyaris menjatuhkan ponselnya. Jino yang masih melatih kemampuan vokalnya mendadak berhenti dan memasang tampang mewek. Bocah berusia hampir tiga tahun itu kiranya belum sanggup mendengar teriakan sebegitu keras, terlebih dari sang eomma yang selama ini memperlakukannya dengan lembut.

"Ada apa Minnie? Kenapa berteriak?" tanya sang kepala keluarga ketika melihat istrinya telah kembali sehabis mengangkat telepon tadi.

Sungmin tidak segera menjawab. Namja aegyo itu lebih memilih untuk menggendong Jino dan memeluknya erat supaya bocah imut itu tidak menangis.

"Eomma ada apa?" kali ini sang putra sulung yang bertanya.

"Dia akan menikah" gumam Sungmin sambil mencium puncak kepala Jino gemas. Senyum manisnya memekar di wajah aegyo-nya.

"Dia?" Kyuhyun dan Henry membeo bersamaan.

Sungmin mengangguk semangat, "Wookie akan menikah"

…

Kelas itu masih belum terlalu ramai. Pasalnya ini baru jam setengah tujuh pagi. Namja imut itu masih memasang senyumnya. Tangan putihnya bergerak lincah menggoyangkan pulpen pink miliknya. Berita mengenai pernikahan Wookie jelas membawa kebahagiaan baginya. Untuknya Wookie merupakan eomma keduanya.

Yang membuat Henry tidak habis pikir adalah calon suaminya Wookie. Ya, Yesung-lah yang menjadi calon suami dari namja mungil berhati mulia itu. Setelah sekian hal yang Yesung lakukan padanya, Wookie masih mau menerima namja itu.

Andaikan Henry berada di pihak Wookie. Dimana Zhoumi menghamilinya lalu meninggalkannya begitu saja. Huh, jangan harap Zhoumi masih bisa menghirup oksigen, karena saat itu juga dia akan memutilasi tubuh tinggi itu. Mengubahnya menjadi potongan kecil, dicampur beberapa bumbu pilihan lalu ditusuk dengan lidi dan terakhir dibakar. Hemm… Sate Zhoumi bukan menu buruk untuk makan malam bukan?

"Chaa~ Gii~ Yaaaaa~~~~"

Henry agak tersentak ketika tiba-tiba saja seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Dari suara tinggi dan nada lebaynya tidak salah lagi yang memeluk itu adalah Zhoumi. Namja tinggi dengan keberuntungan yang luar biasa sehingga berhasil menjadikan Henry sebagai namja chingu-nya.

"Melamun? Memikirkan aku?" satu kecupan di masing-masing pipi tembam Henry.

"Aiish, apa sih cium-cium!"

"Mwo? Aku 'kan namja chingu-mu sekarang?"

'blush!' seketika rona merah memenuhi wajah bulatnya. Menyadari fakta bahwa kini dirinya merupakan milik Zhoumi seutuhnya. Emm, belum seutuhnya sih… 'kan mereka belum 'begitu-begitu'.

Zhoumi masih setia memeluk tubuh mungil namja didepannya. Pipinya ia tumpukan pada bahu Henry, sesekali menggeseknya lembut dengan pipi mulus nan tembam itu. Dalam hati Zhoumi benar-benar bersyukur berhasil mendapatkan hati sang kue mochi ini. Mengingat perjuangannya selama ini yang terbilang cukup sulit.

Namun mendadak semua itu hilang ketika satu hal merasuki pemikirannya. Ya, keputusan Zhoumi untuk melanjutkan sekolah ke luar negeri. Koper sudah dikemas, tiket juga sudah di tangan. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu keberangkatan yang tepat. Tapi masalahnya, dia baru saja jadian dengan Henry dan Zhoumi tidak sanggup untuk membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi namja imut ini ketika dia mengatakan dia harus pergi.

"Mimi, ada apa…?" tanya Henry lembut ketika menyadari awan hitam nan suram memayungi wajah tampan kekasihnya.

Zhoumi melepas pelukannya. Ia mengambil posisi disamping Henry dan menumpukan kepalanya pada bahu kekasihnya. Zhoumi menarik napas dan melepaskannya perlahan. Apa dia harus mengatakannya sekarang? Memang lebih cepat lebih baik. Tapi bagaimana kalau nanti Henry malah sakit hati.

"Mi…" bisik Henry lagi sambil membelai pipi Zhoumi lembut.

Namja tinggi itu memejamkan matanya merasakan sentuhan lembut sang kekasih. Dia harus mengatakannya sekarang.

Henry memandang heran ketika Zhoumi menegakkan dirinya, berkali-kali namja itu menghela napas. "Henry…" bisik Zhoumi lirih.

"Ya?" Henry memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Apa… kau mencintaiku?"

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu, Mi…?"

"Jawab saja" gumam Zhoumi agak tegas.

"Ne, tentu saja aku mencintaimu. Memang kenapa?"

Senyum tipis terulas di wajah tampan itu, "Henry, kalau suatu saat aku harus pergi…"

"Mimi mau kemana?" pertanyaan dengan nada suram barusan sukses menghentikan kalimat Zhoumi. Namja tinggi itu menolehkan wajahnya dan terkejut ketika mendapati wajah Henry begitu suram. Alisnya bertaut dan bibirnya mengerucut, "Mimi mau kemana!" tanyanya lagi dengan nada mendesak.

Dan bagaimana bisa Zhoumi mengatakan kalau dirinya akan meninggalkan Seoul dalam waktu dekat? Bisa-bisa Henry ngamuk dan membantingnya keras. Begini-begini Henry tenaganya luar biasa, lihat saja eomma-nya Henry yang merupakan atlit taekwondo.

Tapi bukan karena takut dibanting maka Zhoumi menghapus niatnya untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya ke Henry. Hal terbesar yang ditakutinya dan sebisa mungkin dihindarinya adalah bahwa ia sama sekali tidak ingin melihat walau hanya sebutir air mata mengalir dari mata sipit itu, terlebih jika yang menyebabkan itu adalah dirinya sendiri. Seumur hidup Zhoumi tidak akan memaafkan dirinya.

"A-ah… ne, tidak ada apa-apa kok" gumam Zhoumi sambil mengacak rambut Henry.

"Mimi jangan pergi kemana-mana! Aku sayang Mimi dan tidak mau kalau Mimi jauh-jauh dariku!"

Zhoumi tersenyum miris mendengarnya.

"Mimi janji ya tidak akan kemana-mana?" lanjut Henry.

"Ne…"

"Janji?" tambah Henry sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.

Bukannya menautkan kelingkingnya Zhoumi justru menggenggam tangan Henry erat dan mengecup kelopak mata namja mungil itu, "selamanya aku tidak akan pergi darimu" bisiknya parau.

Mengenai kepergiannya ke Amerika, Zhoumi tidak mungkin menundanya. Belajar di negeri adidaya itu adalah impiannya sejak kecil. Ia hanya bisa memohon semoga Henry bisa mengerti.

…

"CUNGMIN-AHJUMMAAAA~~~~!"

Dua suara cempreng dari pintu depan langsung memancing Sungmin keluar dari persembunyiannya(?). Namja pecinta pink itu langsung membuka pintu dan matanya membulat ketika melihat siapa yang berdiri disana.

"Ya Tuhan! Wookie!" serunya gembira sambil memeluk erat sahabat yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai namdongsaengnya.

"Aku merindukanmu Minnie" balas Wookie.

"Ne, ne, kalian masuklah" ujar Sungmin mempersilahkan masuk sahabatnya itu. Segera saja duo evil kecil Hae dan Hyuk berlarian di rumah Sungmin.

"Ahjumma, Jino manaa~~?"

Sungmin menundukkan badannya, "Jino sedang dikamarnya"

Dan tanpa diperintah lagi segera saja kembaran itu berlari kekamar Jino dan menimbulkan suara gedebug.

"Ne, Wookie, jadi kapan?" tanya Sungmin dengan antusias setelah mendudukkan Wookie di sofa.

"Kapan apanya?"

"Aiish kenapa kau jadi pabbo seperti suamimu sih? Tentu saja pernikahanmu Wookie!"

Wookie mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Yang mau nikah 'kan dia, kenapa Sungmin yang antusias? "Emm… aku menunggu keputusan dari Yesung hyung saja"

"Kalau begitu besok saja?" celetuk Sungmin.

"Mwo? Besok? Apa tidak terlalu cepat?"

"Tidak kok, justru lebih cepat lebih baik"

"T-tapi…"

"Wookie…" gumam Sungmin lembut sambil menggenggam erat tangan sahabatnya, "kau sudah menderita terlalu lama dan sebagai sahabatmu aku ingin melihatmu bahagia secepat mungkin"

"S-sungmin… gomawo…"

Sungmin mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "ne, jadi setelah ini kita akan memesan jas oke? Kau ingin pesta yang bagaimana?"

"Eumm… kurasa aku ingin yang sederhana saja. Lalu yang diundang pun hanya teman dekat dan keluarga saja"

"Hee… bagus juga, lalu-"

"HUAAAAAAAAAA~~~~!"

Sontak dua namja itu terkejut ketika mendengar suara raungan yang cukup keras. Tidak salah lagi, ini suara Hyukkie. Dengan segera Sungmin dan Wookie berlari ke kamar Jino.

"Hiks~ HUEEEEEEE~~~~~~!" yang ini bisa dipastikan suara Jino.

Kedua 'ibu' itupun menghentikan langkah mereka di depan pintu kamar Jino. Terlihat Donghae yang tengah memegangi kepalanya dan wajahnya seperti menahan sakit. Sementara tidak jauh darinya berdiri Hyukjae yang menangis keras dan di kasur terdapat sosok Jino yang menangis tidak kalah kerasnya.

Kesimpulan yang didapat Wookie dan Sungmin adalah, Donghae terjatuh. Dan kalau Donghae terjatuh bisa dipastikan yang menangis adalah kakak kembarnya alias Hyukkie. Melihat Hyukkie yang menangis, maka otomatis si magnae kecil itu ikutan menangis.

"Dasar" bisik Sungmin dan Wookie bersamaan.

…

"Besok? Hmm… bagus juga…" komentar Heechul sambil manggut-manggut.

Saat ini mereka semua tengah berkumpul di ruang tamu keluarga Cho untuk membicarakan soal pernikahan Wookie.

"Tapi apa tidak terlalu cepat kalau besok?" gumam Hankyung yang diamini oleh Kyuhyun dan Wookie.

"Menurutku sih tidak" gumam Sungmin.

"Ne, lagipula sebentar lagi Donghae dan Eunhyuk akan masuk SD, alangkah baiknya kalau status kedua orang tua mereka diselesaikan"

Hankyung dan Kyuhyun mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Heechul.

"Kalau begitu semuanya setuju 'kan pestanya diadakan besok?"

"Yah, kalau aku sih terserah Wookie saja" sahut Yesung.

"Nah, jadi pestanya mau diadakan dimana? Aku tahu beberapa gedung mewah yang sering dijadikan lokasi pernikahan" usul Heechul.

"A-anou Heechul-hyung, aku dan Yesung hyung sepakat untuk mengadakan pestanya di halaman rumah kami saja"

"Oh jadi seperti pesta kebun begitu ya?"

Wookie mengangguk.

"Kalau itu juga keren! Lalu siapa saja tamunya?" tanya Sungmin antusias.

"Emm… mungkin kalian saja, lalu keluargaku dan Yesung hyung" gumam Wookie.

Sungmin mengangguk, "kalau begitu aku akan memikirkan mau masak apa"

"Yep! Kalau masalah dekorasi serahkan padaku!" ujar Heechul.

Hankyung dan Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng sambil menghela nafas. Istri mereka terlihat lebih semangat mengurusi pernikahan orang lain ketimbang yang mau menikah itu sendiri.

…

"Menikah?" Hyukkie bertanya dengan mata membulat penuh tanya, "apa itu?"

"Menikah itu janji untuk hidup bersama selamanya" jelas Zhoumi.

Selagi para orang tua tengah membicarakan mengenai pesta pernikahan, para anak kini tengah berkumpul di kamar Henry. Henry sedang asyik bermain komputer. Donghae lagi sibuk main sama Jino. Sedangkan Zhoumi menjelaskan apa itu 'menikah' ke Hyukkie.

"Eummm~ kalau begitu Hyuk mau menikah cama Hae, cama eomma, cama appa…" Hyukkie menghitung dengan jarinya, "cama hyung juga, telus Henly hyung, Jino, Cungmin ahjumma, Kyuhyun ahjucci, Hangeng ahjucci, Heechul ahjumma, telus…"

"Oi oi Hyukkie, kau tidak boleh menikah sebanyak itu, kau hanya boleh menikah dengan satu orang saja!"

"Catu olang? Huee~ capa dong~ Hyuk 'kan cayang cama cemuanaaa~"

"Akan ada satu orang yang benar-benar menjadi orang spesial untuk Hyuk kalau Hyuk sudah dewasa nanti" jelas Zhoumi sambil mengusap pipi Hyukkie.

"Olang cpecial?" Hyukkie memiringkan kepalanya, "nggak ngeltiiiii~~~" gerutunya kemudian.

"Kalau hyung, apa hyung juga akan menikah?" celetuk Donghae, meninggalkan Jino sejenak.

"Yap!" jawab Zhoumi cepat.

"Cama ciapa?" tanya Donghae dan Eunhyuk berbarengan.

"Sama Henry!" seru Zhoumi bangga, lalu tiba-tiba…

'pletak!'

"Aww!" Zhoumi memegang dahinya yang baru saja kena lemparan sesuatu. Namja China itu terkejut ketika mendapati bahwa yang mengenai dahinya barusan adalah mainan pesawat-pesawatan milik Jino.

"Jino, kenapa lempar ini ke hyung?" protes Zhoumi.

Namja mungil itu tidak menjawab. Alisnya bertaut menjadi satu dan bibirnya mengerucutkan. Kalau Zhoumi tidak salah ingat, ekspresi semacam ini juga diperlihat oleh Henry ketika dia merasa marah.

"Nya! Nya! Nya! Nya! Nyaaa~" celoteh Jino entah-apa.

"Jino malah tuh" celetuk Eunhyuk yang diamini oleh Donghae.

"Sayang sekali ya Mi, sepertinya namdongsaeng-ku nggak merestui pernikahan kita" gumam Henry.

"Mwo?" Zhoumi teriak frustasi, "aigooo~ kenapa tidak boleh Jino?" rajuknya sambil menarik-narik pelan tangan mungil bocah itu. Namun bukannya menjawab(?), Jino malah…

'pletak!'

Melemparkan bola mainan ke kepala Zhoumi.

Poor Mimi…

…

"Ya! Hae! Hyuk! Jangan banyak bergerak!" gerutu Henry sambil berusaha mendiamkan si kembar heboh.

Saat ini dirinya tengah berada di gereja untuk menyaksikan pernikahan antara Yesung dengan Wookie yang sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Henry duduk di barisan paling depan. Urutan dari kiri ke kanan adalah Kyuhyun, lalu Sungmin yang sambil memangku Jino, lalu Henry yang memangku Donghae, Zhoumi yang memangku Hyukkie, Heechul dan yang terakhir adalah Hangeng. Di barisan belakangnya duduk Leeteuk dan suaminya Kangin, Kibum istrinya Siwon dan Eunsoo serta beberapa rekan kerja Yesung. Di depan altar sudah berdiri Yesung dengan jas hitam dan bunga mawar merah yang diselipkan di saku dadanya dan pendeta yang tidak lain adalah Siwon.

'ting' tuts pertama piano ditekan dan dilanjutkan menekan tuts yang lain sehingga menciptakan musik lembut yang mengalun merdu. Bersamaan dengan itu pintu paling ujung terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok manis Wookie dalam balutan jas putih.

"Eomma!" pekik Donghae senang sambil berusaha berdiri di pangkuan Henry.

"Hyuk mau kecanaaaa~" gumam Hyukkie merajuk sambil berusaha lepas dari pelukan Zhoumi.

Langkah pertama, langkah kedua, perlahan namun pasti Wookie melangkah anggun menuju altar dengan ditemani sang appa. Jelas sekali raut bahagia plus gugup mewarnai wajah manis itu.

Tidak lama hingga akhirnya Wookie sudah berdiri di samping. Berulang kali dia menghembuskan nafas gugupnya.

"Kau terlihat cantik" bisik Yesung sambil tersenyum dan jelas hal itu menambah gugup Wookie.

Siwon tersenyum menatap dua pasangan yang kini berada di hadapannya. Namja yang merupakan guru agama di sekolah Henry itu kemudian mulai membacakan beberapa patah kata pembuka. Dilanjutkan dengan sumpah yang diucapkan oleh kedua mempelai.

"Kim Jongwoon, apakah kau-"

"Eomma!"

"Appa!"

Perkataan pendeta Siwon terhenti oleh suara cempreng yang berlari ke arah kedua mempelai. Kelihatannya mereka berdua berhasil lepas dari Henry dan Zhoumi. Namun baru beberapa langkah berlari tiba-tiba saja kaki mungil Donghae tersandung sesuatu dan terjatuh. Henry yang melihatnya merasa tegang sendiri. Kalian sendiri tahukan apa yang akan terjadi kalau Donghae terjatuh? Apalagi kalau bukan raungan keras Hyukkie yang pasti nanti akan disahuti Jino yang ikut menangis pula.

Namun agaknya kali ini berbeda. Bukannya menangis, Eunhyuk malah berjalan ke arah Donghae dan membantu adik kembarnya itu berdiri. Sambil menggenggam tangan mungil Donghae, Eunhyuk berjalan menuju kedua orang tuanya.

Begitu sampai di depan altar segera saja Yesung menunduk dan menggendong Donghae sedangkan Wookie menggendong Eunhyuk. Henry dan Zhoumi yang tadinya ingin mengambil kembali HaeHyuk mengurungkan niat mereka ketika melihat Wookie yang berkata 'gwaenchana' tanpa suara.

Sejenak tamu yang hadir agak tercengang menyaksikan pernikahan yang agak aneh itu. Siwon tersenyum tipis dan kembali melanjutkan perkataannya yang terputus.

"Nah Kim Jongwoon, apa kau bersedia menerima Kim Ryeowook sebagai istrimu dan selalu bersamanya di kala suka maupun duka?"

Yesung melirik Wookie sejenak, "Yes, I do" ujarnya lembut.

Siwon kemudian beralih ke Wookie dan menanyakan hal yang sama, "Kim Ryeowook, apa kau bersedia menerima Kim Jongwoon sebagai suamimu dan selalu bersamanya di kala suka maupun duka?"

Wookie menarik napas untuk menetralisir rasa gugup, "Yes, I do" jawabnya kemudian.

"Dengan ini, saya menyatakan kalian sah sebagai suami-istri. Kedua mempelai dipersilakan untuk berciuman sekarang"

'blush!'

Wajah Wookie memerah sempurna sekarang. Bagaimana bisa dia dan Yesung berciuman di depan Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

Yesung kemudian berjalan mendekati Wookie yang menunduk. Tangannya terjulur dan mengangkat wajah Wookie. Dengan perlahan Yesung mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Wookie yang memerah sempurna. Dan sebuah ciuman tulus penuh cinta mendarat lembut di dahi Wookie.

"Jeongmal saranghae" bisik Yesung lembut.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk hanya saling berpandangan bingung. Kelihatannya dua bocah itu belum mengerti apa yang terjadi. Namun ketika melihat Yesung mencium Wookie, segera saja Donghae mencium pipi Yesung dan Eunhyuk mencium pipi Wookie.

Sontak hal itu membuat sebagian tamu yang berada di sana tersenyum terharu. Kangin terlihat mengusap pundak Leeteuk yang bergetar karena menahan tangis. Hangeng mengusap pipi Heechul yang basah karena air mata. Hal itu membuat Zhoumi merasa agak terkejut, siapa sangka eomma-nya yang menyeramkan seperti nenek sihir ternyata bisa menangis ketika menyaksikan sebuah pernikahan.

"Kyu, melihat itu aku ingin jadi menikah lagi" bisik Sungmin ke suaminya.

Mendengar itu Kyuhyun tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai, "tenang saja, nanti malam aku akan 'menikahimu'"

"Yadong!" ketus Sungmin.

"Kau lihat itu?" bisik Zhoumi ke Henry sambil menggenggam lembut tangan Henry, "beberapa tahun lagi kita yang akan berdiri disana"

"A-apa sih!" ketus Henry gugup. Melihatnya membuat Zhoumi tersenyum, namja tinggi itu memiringkan badannya perlahan dan mencium pipi Henry gemas. Hal itu secara kebetulan terlihat oleh Sungmin dan Heechul.

"Sepertinya kita akan berbesanan" gumam Heechul tanpa suara yang dijawab anggukan Sungmin.

…

Kini lokasi pernikahan dialihkan ke kebun kediaman Yesung yang luas. Kebun indah yang penuh dengan bunga mawar putih terlihat makin indah dengan dekorasi yang sederhana namun terlihat begitu cantik. Silahkan beterimakasih pada Kim Heechul yang berhasil menyulap kebun itu menjadi kebun terindah yang pernah ada.

Dan inilah saat yang ditunggu-tunggu. Pelemparan buket bunga pengantin. Ada mitos yang mengatakan jika berhasil menangkap bunga yang dilempar oleh mempelai maka orang itu akan menikah dalam waktu dekat.

Wookie berdiri membelakangi tamu yang siap menerima lemparan bunganya. Dan Zhoumi satu diantaranya. Namja China itu mengernyit heran ketika melihat Kyuhyun, Hangeng dan Kangin juga berada di antara kerumunan itu.

'Mereka memangnya mau menikah lagi ya?' batin Zhoumi.

"Hana… Dul… Set!" Wookie melempar buket bunganya dan sontak yang berada di belakang Wookie pun melompat berusaha menangkap bunga itu. Dalam hal ini Zhoumi cukup percaya diri mengingat dia yang paling tinggi disana. Namun sayangnya namja bertubuh tinggi itu tidak mendapatkan bunganya.

Buket bunga itu terjatuh di pangkuan seseorang yang tengah duduk dan Wookie tersenyum tipis melihat siapa yang menerima bunganya. Yeojya itu terlihat terkejut dengan buket bunganya yang mendarat di pangkuannya. Senyum bahagia melengkung di bibir pink-nya. Dan yeojya itu tidak menyesal telah melepaskan Yesung, karena dirinya yakin setelah ini pun dia juga akan meraih kebahagiaannya sendiri.

"Ne, Wookie-ah, datanglah ke pernikahanku suatu hari nanti" teriak yeojya itu.

"Pasti Eunsoo-ah!" sahut Wookie.

…

"Henry, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Zhoumi heran ketika melihat Henry duduk di sudut kebun yang jauh dari keramaian.

"Disana terlalu ribut. Jino berisik sekali" gumam Henry sambil sesekali meminum minumannya.

Zhoumi lalu mengambil posisi di samping Henry, "maaf ya, aku gagal dapat buket bunganya Wookie ahjumma"

"Aish, yang seperti itu 'kan tidak perlu minta maaf"

Zhoumi hanya tersenyum tipis. Namja itu kemudian berjalan ke arah rimbunan mawar putih dan memetik bunga itu setangkai.

"Sekarang sih hanya setangkai" gumam Zhoumi sambil menyerahkan bunga itu ke Henry, "tapi aku janji, ketika kita menikah nanti aku akan menyediakannya lebih banyak sesuai keinginanmu"

"Aku mau seribu tangkai"

"Berapapun, My Princess"

Sejenak suasana hening. Henry memutar-mutar tangkai bunga itu sambil tersenyum lembut. Sesekali angin semilir berhembus dan meniup rambut Henry pelan. Disampingnya Zhoumi menarik napas, ini saatnya…

"Henry"

"Hm?"

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan"

Henry memandang Zhoumi bingung, namja itu terlihat tidak nyaman, "ada apa Mi?"

"Aku…" Zhoumi menarik napasnya, "aku berencana untuk melanjutkan pendidikan ke Amerika selama lima tahun dan aku akan pergi besok.

Mendadak suasana hening. Zhoumi menundukkan kepalanya, bisa dirasakan Henry menatapnya terkejut.

"Kau… kau akan meninggalkanku?" tanya Henry. Suaranya terdengar parau.

"T-tidak, aku tidak bermaksud begitu!"

"Lalu apa maksudmu ke Amerika selama lima tahun? Lima tahun itu bukan waktu yang sebentar, Mimi"

"Kumohon Henry, mengertilah, belajar di Amerika adalah keinginanku sejak dulu"

"Kalau kau memang berencana untuk kesana, kenapa memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihmu? Aku yakin kau pasti akan melupakanku!"

"Tidak Henry, aku tidak akan melupakanmu, sumpah" ujar Zhoumi seraya menggenggam erat bahu Henry.

"Kalau begitu mana yang kau pilih, aku atau sekolah di Amerika?" tuntut Henry.

Zhoumi mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Belajar di Amerika adalah keinginannya sejak dulu dan Henry adalah namja yang paling berarti bagi hidupnya. Memilih yang mana pun tetap saja akan ada satu sisi dalam hati Zhoumi yang merasa tidak nyaman.

"Oke, silakan ke Amerika dan lupakan aku!" ketus Henry ketika tidak juga mendapat jawaban dari Zhoumi.

"T-tunggu Henry! Apa maksudmu?"

"Sudah jelas 'kan? Kita selesai Zhoumi!"

"S-selesai? Hanya karena masalah aku akan pergi ke Amerika?"

"Hanya? Kau bilang hanya?" Henry membelalakkan matanya, "dengar ya Zhoumi, aku terlanjur mencintaimu dan aku kecewa karena kau yang pergi seenaknya!"

"Aku tidak pergi Henry, aku akan kembali dan aku tidak akan melupakanmu!"

Henry tersenyum sinis, "aku tahu kau orang yang seperti apa. Kau orang yang ramah dan mudah jatuh cinta pada siapa saja yang kau anggap baik. Aku yakin di Amerika sana kau pasti akan menemukan seseorang dan melupakanku!"

"Henry dengar…" ujar Zhoumi, namun ucapannya terputus ketika dilhatnya Henry sudah membalikkan badannya, "Henry! Dengarkan aku!"

Namun namja bermarga Cho itu tidak peduli dan tetap berjalan meninggalkan Zhoumi.

…

Henry mengguling-gulingkan badannya di kasur. Tidak dipedulikannya sang eomma yang memanggilnya untuk makan malam sedari tadi. Alasan pertama dikarenakan ruang makan yang terlalu ribut. Kalau hanya suaranya Jino sih Henry masih bisa tahan, lha ini ada soulmate-nya Jino alias Donghae dan Eunhyuk, bayangkan saja betapa ributnya. Penasaran kenapa Hae dan Hyuk bisa ada di rumah Henry? Ohohoho~ tentu saja Yesung dan Wookie memerlukan waktu privasi berdua untuk melakukan you-know-what-I-mean.

Dan alasan kedua adalah karena pembicaraan dengan Zhoumi tadi. Tampak jelas kalau Henry memang masih sangat tidak menerima keputusan Zhoumi untuk sekolah di luar negeri. 'Aish… kenapa mesti di Amerika? Apa di Seoul sudah tidak ada sekolah lagi?' batin Henry.

"Chagi?" Henry memutar kepalanya ketika ada yang memanggil, dilihatnya sosok sang eomma berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya yang memag sengaja dibuka, "tidak makan malam chagi?" tanya Sungmin lembut.

"Ani eomma, aku tidak lapar"

"Oh ya Henry, besok Zhoumi akan ke Amerika, kau mau ikut mengantar ke bandara?"

"Ani, kecuali kalau dia ke neraka baru aku akan mengantar!" jawab Henry sambil menelungkupkan badannya ke kasur dan membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal.

Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya bingung dengan sikap Henry yang menjadi ketus begini. Namja aegyo itu lalu mendekati kasur putranya dan duduk di pinggir kasur Henry, "terjadi sesuatu chagi?" tanyanya lembut sambil membelai rambut Henry. Namun yang didapatnya sebagai jawaban ada gelengan pelan kepala Henry.

"Apa ada hubungannya dengan Zhoumi dan rencananya ke Amerika?" tebak Sungmin. Meski Henry mengatakan tidak tapi sebagai ibu(?) Sungmin tahu kalau ada sesuatu yang dipikirkan oleh putranya ini.

"Kau takut kalau di Amerika nanti dia akan melupakanmu?" tebak Sungmin lagi ketika tebakannya yang pertama tidak mendapat hasil.

"Kenapa eomma tanya begitu?" tanya Henry pelan dan nyaris tidak terdengar karena suaranya teredam bantal.

"Eomma tahu kalau kau dan Zhoumi menjalin hubungan" gumam Sungmin yang sukses membuat Henry bangkit dari tidurnya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan kok-eomma-tahu-?

"Jadi benar karena itu?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

Henry hanya menghela napas dan akhirnya mengangguk pelan.

"Kenapa tidak percaya dengan Zhoumi chagi? Namja itu tidak mungkin melupakanmu" gumam Sungmin lembut.

"Eomma nggak ngerti Zhoumi itu orang yang seperti apa! Dia itu pervert! Sudah begitu dia tipe yang gampang suka sama orang lain!"

Sungmin terdiam mendengar penjelasan putranya. Dari caranya berbicara jelas sekali kalau Henry sangat mencintai Zhoumi dan tidak ingin ditinggal pergi oleh Zhoumi.

"Chagi…" Sungmin membelai kepala Henry lembut, "apa kau tulus mencintai Zhoumi?"

Henry mengangguk sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menahan tangis yang siap meledak.

"Apa Zhoumi mencintaimu?"

Henry mengangguk lagi.

Melihat itu Sungmin memasang senyum lembut, tangannya terulur membingkai pipi bulat Zhoumi, "kalau begitu yang harus kau lakukan adalah percaya. Percaya bahwa kau mencintai Zhoumi, percaya bahwa Zhoumi juga mencintaimu dan percaya kalau Zhoumi tidak akan meninggalkanmu, arraseo?"

Henry menatap mata Sungmin dalam. Kata-kata Sungmin memang sangat sederhana namun mengena pas di hati. Namja mungil itu mengangguk dan memeluk eomma-nya erat.

"Jeongmal gomawo eomma" bisiknya parau.

Sungmin tersenyum dan balas mengusap punggungn Henry. Namun matanya membulat ketika secara tidak sengaja melihat ke pintu kamar Henry. Sontak hal itu membuatnya melepas pelukannya, Henry yang merasa aneh dengan eomma-nya ikut melirik ke pintu kamarnya.

"Aigooo~" gumamnya terkejut.

Terlihat di pintu kamar Henry sosok Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Namun bukan itu yang membuat Sungmin dan Henry terkejut, melainkan sosok kecil mungkin yang berdiri di samping dengan kaki gemetar. Namja bernama Cho Jino itu terlihat menggenggam tangan Donghae erat dan kaki mungilnya agak gemetar.

"Astaga! Jino!" seru Sungmin kaget. Tentu saja terkejut, pasalnya beberapa menit yang lalu Jino masih merangkak, namun sekarang sudah bisa berdiri dan parahnya lagi sudah bisa naik tangga menuju kamar Henry di lantai dua. Mulanya Sungmin mengira Jino digendong oleh Hae maupun Hyuk, namun itu mustahil mengingat badan Hae dan Hyuk terlalu kecil untuk mampu menggendong Jino.

"Jino sudah bisa jalan?" gumam Sungmin khawatir. Namja aegyo itu memeluk dan menggendong putra bungsunya. Namun hal itu justru membuat Jino memberontak dan membuat Sungmin kembali menurunkan Jino.

Namja kecil itu sempat terhuyung sebelum akhirnya tangan mungilnya mencengkeram kaos Donghae erat sebagai pegangan.

"Jino nggak cuka digendong ahjumma" celetuk Hyukkie.

Sungmin masih memandang Jino terkejut, namun kemudian dia tersenyum lembut.

'Anak-anakku sudah pada besar' batinnya

…

Zhoumi memandang sekelilingnya gelisah. Saat ini namja tinggi tersebut tengah berada di bandara bersama dengan keluarganya, keluarga Kim dan keluarga Cho. Waktu keberangkatan sekitar setengah jam lagi. Namun ia masih gelisah dikarenakan satu orang yang paling ditunggu kehadirannya justru tidak datang.

"Sungmin ahjumma, apa Henry memang tidak akan datang?"

"Mian Zhoumi-ah, tapi ahjumma juga tidak tahu"

Zhoumi hanya menghela napas. Ternyata benar kalau Henry sudah mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara yang mengatakan kalau pesawat menuju Amerika akan segera berangkat.

"Jaga dirimu" gumam Heechul sambil menepuk punggung Zhoumi. Namja tinggi itu hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Ne, semuanya aku berangkat ya?" gumam Zhoumi sambil menyeret kopernya. Namun ketika dia akan membalikkan badannya tiba-tiba saja sesuatu mengenai kepalanya.

"Aww!" Zhoumi meringis sakit. Namja itu terheran ketika melihat sebuah sepatu yang sepertinya tadi dilemparkan ke arahnya. Zhoumi melemparkan pandangannya ke arah sepatu yang terlempar tadi dan senyum lima jari terpasang di wajahnya ketika melihat siapa yang melempar sepatu itu.

"Henry!" serunya semangat.

Henry berjalan mendekati Zhoumi dengan wajah kesal dan tiba-tiba saja menampar keras pipi namja itu.

"Henry… kenapa…"

"Pabbo! Koala pabbo! Kau mau pergi begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal padaku hah?"

"T-tapi… kau bilang kau benci padaku…"

Tamparan lagi, kali ini di pipi sebelah kiri.

"Mana mungkin aku membencimu, pabbo!"

Senyum kembali terkembang di wajah tampannya, dengan erat Zhoumi memeluk Henry.

"Aku tidak akan melupakanmu, aku sumpah, aku akan terus mencintaimu dan setia hanya padamu" ujar Zhoumi lalu melepas pelukannya.

"Kau memang tidak boleh melupakanku! Kalau kau sampai punya pacar baru di Amerika, aku akan mendatangimu dan langsung membunuhmu!"

Seketika Zhoumi ciut mendengar perkataan Henry. Tidak lama kembali terdengar pengumuman dari operator bandara yang mengatakan bahwa pesawat menuju Amerika bersiap lepas landas dan membuat Zhoumi merutuk kesal.

"Ne, aku pergi dulu, aku akan merindukanmu chagi" bisik Zhoumi sambil perlahan memajukan wajahnya. Tangannya terjulur menyentuh dagu Henry dan mengangkatnya. Henry hanya menelan ludah gugup dan memejamkan matanya siap menerima ciuman dari sang kekasih.

3 cm.

2 cm.

1cm.

Dan…

'pluk' kembali Zhoumi merasakan sesuatu dilemparkan ke kepalanya. Sepatu lagi, namun kali ini ukurannya lebih kecil. Ketika dia mengangkat kepalanya melihat siapa yang melempar, namja meringis ngeri.

'Aiish… sepertinya akan sulit mendapat restu dari adik ipar' batin Zhoumi dramatis.

Namja itu kemudian membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menuju area pesawat. Meraih impiannya di negeri orang walau harus meninggalkan keluarga dan orang-orang tercinta.

Sebelum benar-benar pergi Zhoumi membalikkan badannya dan berteriak.

"SEMUANYAA! AKU PERGI YAA? JANGAN LUPAKAN AKU! DAN KAU CHO HENRY! BEGITU AKU PULANG NANTI KITA LANGSUNG MENIKAH YAAAA?"

Dan buru-buru Zhoumi pergi sebelum Jino kembali melemparinya dengan sesuatu.

'Dasar pabbo!' batin Henry

**END**

**xxx**

**a/n :: **HYAAAAAA~~~~~~ akhirnya tamat jugaaaaa~. Terimakasih buat yang selama ini mendukung dan sudi meripiu epep saia ini… *bungkuk2* semoga chapter terakhir ini nggak mengecawakan readers sekalian…

nyaaaaaaa~ saia nggak tau mau ngomong apalagi.. pokoknya makasih banyak sebanyak-banyaknya buat dukungan readers selama ini… maaf kalau saia nggak pernah membalas ripiu readers sekalian… saia sendiri nggak nyangka ternyata terhitung sampai chap 9 mampu menampung sampai lebih dari tiga ratus ripiu… saia benar-benar berterimakasih sama readers sekalian

well, sebenarnya saia berniat bikin sekuelnya, yang ceritanya pas kepulangan Zhoumi, tapi saia gak yakin… soalnya lagi ada banyak proyek epep sihh~

ne… akhir kata… **RIPIU PLISSSS?**

**Sign**

**Arisa Adachi a.k.a U-Know Boo a.k.a Changmin's Wife.**


End file.
